The Boy With A Strange Name
by fictionalnormalcy
Summary: Modern Day AU Twelve moves in eleven years. Living in practically every city in the Archipelago. Dad tells me that Berk seems to be the place to stay. New high school, old bully, actually making friends, but my unknown secrets are bound to catch up to me. It seems to me...that this move is going to be one of the most hectic I've had in 16 years of life. (Mix of book & movie univ.
1. Little Intro

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has lived nearly seventeen years of life. In the span of those years, he's moved twelve times. _Are you sure?_ **Well yeah, I know how to count.** Five of those years his mother was alive. Then a tragic accident left Hiccup in the sole care of his father, Stoick Haddock. Berk was where he had been born. That much he knew. Over every, single, move his father put him through, it wasn't until he reached sixteen years old that Berk was the city in which the father finally decided to plant roots. At least, that was what he claimed. In Hiccup's eyes, the number was too large for him to believe his father's words. Two years of high school left, and it was to be assumed that they would be spent on the chilly, ever-snowy Isle of Berk.

After years of being victimized at each school he attended, Hiccup was determined to keep a low profile at Berk High. _No bullies this time, just try not to call too much attention to yourself._ Too bad the gods weren't in the mood to grant his wishes. His past is intent preying upon him, deciding that Berk was perfect place to come back into the light. Someone to find out his leg, someone to find out about the many moves, someone to find out about his interest in dragons. An experience, unlike anything he has ever faced.

However, like all good things that came to him, there was always something to drag him back down into the pit of despair. A dormant secret, tied into his family history, was ultimately brought into the light when Hiccup settles on Berk. A secret tied with guilt and tears, and it all goes downhill from there. He discovered what his father truly did those long stretch of years, and finds he has a gift that had been nonexistent for centuries. Brought back, because the dragons had returned. Hiccup Haddock III was the only one who could save the dragons from being driven to extinction for a second time. At the sake of his own life, he consents to his father's wishes, and embraces the gift that had singled him out on the Isle of Berk.

{ I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. All rights go to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell}


	2. Welcome To Berk

Welcome to Berk

" Son, you need to get a move on. You'll have time to greet the neighbors another day."

He glanced back at his father, adjusting the two boxes he held in his arms. The street was quiet, and the only people he could see were on the other end of the block, conversing in murmurs. Arriving a little after noon, he could guess why there weren't many cars scattered around the block. If there were any other kids living on this block, they were in school. He turned away from the sidewalk, and faced the home that was going to be his twelfth residence.

" Dad, I don't see why you had to get such a big house. That house looks like 5 people could live there and there would still be spare space."

" It's the family home Hiccup. Been in the Haddock's possession for generations."

" Than why haven't we _lived_ in the family home?"

" You know the answer to that."

" Yeah I do, but why all over the Archipelago but Berk?"

" My job means travel Hiccup. I do however, have some good news for you. I can say this will be our permanent stay."

" Let me guess." Hiccup blew away the bangs over his eyes as he walked past his father. " We move any more and we lose the house."

He didn't need to look back to know his father's response. He knew he was right. Hiccup and his father had spent the past half hour lugging boxes back and forth. The moving truck wasn't due to arrive until the next day, so Hiccup would be confined to a sleeping bag for the night. He just had to hope that this home had central heating. He shuddered at the memory of when they had moved to a mobile home in the city of Skullion four years ago. He and his father, Stoick Haddock, or Stoick the Vast as family friends and relatives called him, had spent their first week living in a freezing home.

That was the first and hopefully the only time Hiccup had frostbite. However, having done his research on Berk, he wasn't liking his chances. It was normally very cold weather, even colder than it had been in Skullion. He would have to dress in layers until his father could take him to buy thicker clothing. He dumped the boxes next to the doorway and went to take out the trash left in the car. It was the exact same routine all over again. Every time they moved into a new home or apartment.

His father would unload the smaller furniture they had managed to tuck into the pickup truck and Hiccup would unload the boxes filled with spare clothing, cooking utensils, and housing decorations. Each time they had moved a few objects had been left behind, but never anything that reminded either of them of Hiccup's mother. Hiccup trekked down the hallway, trying to find where the kitchen was located. The walls were in desperate need of a repainting, and the faded flowered wallpaper in the living room was peeling off.

It may have been the family home, but as far as Hiccup knew it had been rented out since no one in his family was in residence. Uncle Magnus was all the way in Berserker, his aunt twice removed Brunhilde had moved beyond the reaches of the Archipelago. His mother had been an only child and most of the relatives on his mother's side had refused to live in the Haddock residence. His Aunt Maera, a cousin of his mother, had lived in the home for about two years, but she eloped with a German man and moved to Europe.

" Got everything?" His father asked.

" Even the trash." Hiccup said a nod.

" Than let's get settled. Once we've unpacked what we've got, I'll take you out to eat. I know a few places that serve very good food."

" It better be in feast quantity." Hiccup launched the bag off his shoulder and placed it next to the back door. " Dad, would you mind giving me a tour? You know the family home better than I do."

" I never forgot this home, know it like the back of my hand. Practically grew up here before your grandfather moved us across the island. Let's get started son, so you can pick out your bedroom." He led Hiccup over to the kitchen window, which overlooked the backyard. " See the forest out there?"

Hiccup could see in the dim, gray day that there was no fence cutting off the property. His new backyard, was forest that stretched as far as the eye can see. Dense trees with logs cast on the ground and scattered branches spilling into the neatly cut grass of the yard. He could guess, that as soon as he would walk into the forest he would be enveloped in the canopy and the gray light darker than it had been.

" That is Raven Point Forest. Stretches all the way to the beach. When the cloudy days ease up I'll take you on a hike through the forest. Your mother and I actually met in there. I had stolen a bottle of your grandfather's mead and your mother had caught me drinking while she was out looking for her dog."

" Please don't tell me you offered her the mead."

" No, boy!" He laughed. " She grabbed the bottle from my hand and smashed it on the log. She said that instead of drinking I should help her look for Cloudjumper. We were inseparable ever since."

" She named her dog Cloudjumper?"

" She had her reasons for naming the dog. Now, we'll start from the second floor and work our way down."

" There isn't a basement is there?"

" No, is that a problem?"

" Would be nice to have somewhere to escape the cold."

" This house may have been in our possession for centuries, but it has been renovated plenty of times Hiccup. It has central heating."

" You don't know how much of a relief it is to hear that."

The Haddock family home was without a doubt the largest home Hiccup had ever been in. There were three bathrooms, a dining room, four bedrooms, an office, a living room, laundry room, kitchen, and two hallway closets, with a garage detached from the house, located in the backyard. Moving from place to place, Hiccup had experienced his fair share of cramped lodgings. The smallest being a one bedroom one bathroom apartment where he had been confined to a sofa bed for ten months and two weeks in Visithug.

Then there was the town house in Red Thorn, and their neighbor loved banging stuff against the wall. Hiccup only remembered eleven of the twelve moves. His father had told him he had been born on Berk, but never gave the reason as to why they moved. It was after his mother's death before he turned six that he and his father drifted through the Archipelago like clouds. So far, he admitted that Berk was the best house they had moved into.

All the bedrooms were on the upper floor, two had some furniture, the other two were devoid of any objects. The room he chose was painted a dark sea green, and had a dark maple wood dresser. His father chose the one across the hall, and assigned Hiccup the redecoration of the house, should he feel it was needed. While Hiccup was happy about the task, he was more excited about the fact that his dad was letting him convert one of the bedrooms into an art studio.

" Okay, the house is bigger than I thought. Are we sure we don't want to rent out a room or something?"

" We can afford it Hiccup. Now, if you're going to want to change anything, I expect the list and sketches on my desk in the office in no more than two weeks."

" I haven't even started school yet. I'm going to need to ask for an extension Mr. Haddock." He smirked.

" The sooner I know the better, son. Getting the supplies is going to be the priciest thing."

" That, and keeping your only son fed and warm?"

" Aye, that too," His father chuckled.

The sky had cleared up some but Hiccup was going to have to get used to the cloudy days. When he had done his research three months prior, he noted that Berk was known for their storms and endless attacks of sleet. Sunny days did occur in the summer, but while the sun was out there was still enough cold to make your fingers go numb. That was what he had read. When he had voiced his worries to his father he had immediately brushed them aside. _You're a Berkian at heart, son. The cold won't affect you._

He couldn't wait to tell his father _I told you so_ when his prosthetic snapped because of the freeze. Actually, now that he thought about it, he needed to figure out how he was going to guard the prosthetic from the cold. He looked outside the window of his new bedroom, looking as far as he could into the new neighborhood. There was snow covering the sidewalks, but not so thick that you couldn't walk through it. The trees were bare of leaves, yet there were no icicles hanging from the branches.

The houses were smaller in comparison to the one he and his father now lived in. They were more spread out, probably because this island could handle the extra space. There was a house right across the street, and it seemed worn down. There was a sheet of ice coating the roof, and a ladder had been left abandoned on the side of the home. The other houses were clear of ice, yet that one seemed unattended to.

He set to work on emptying the boxes of clothes he had brought with him. Since there was only the dresser, he figured he should start organizing his clothing. The hangers were in a box on the moving truck so he decided to keep his jeans and coats in the boxes. For now he could organize his shirts, socks, scarves, and thermal long sleeved shirts. He had a mind to vacuum the rug, but remembered they lacked that item at the moment.

He unrolled the olive green sleeping bag on the area of the floor closest to the ceiling vent. He wanted to keep as warm as can be. He took out the extra thick blankets he had packed and tucked them into the bag. He only had a few possessions that he had brought with him in the truck, so there wouldn't be much decoration. He placed the statue of a Burrowing Slitherfang on top of the dresser, shifting it so the tentacles topped with eyes would face the window overlooking the street.

The Night Fury had been left in its secure packaging in the box on the moving truck, so he'd have to wait until-

" Hiccup, I think you've unpacked enough. Come on, you must be starving."

He glanced down at his watch, and noted he had been organizing his room for about an hour and a half. There were empty plastic boxes scattered about the room, and piles of long-sleeved shirts that had yet to make it into the dresser. He followed his father down the stairs, grabbing the coat he had left on the kitchen island. Hiccup ushered his father outside as he locked the door.

" What ho stranger! What brings you to this street?" A voice cried.

" Umm, what?" Hiccup glanced at his father.

" I'll wait for you in the car. It looks like you're going to be a little preoccupied."

As his father cast a glance back at him, Hiccup pleaded with his eyes to save him. He smiled at his son. Maybe he would make friends this time around instead of bullies. Hiccup turned to see two teenagers walking towards him. They must have been siblings, maybe even twins. Both sported blonde hair, and were of similar height and build. He tried to figure out which was the one who had called out to him.

Both were eyeing him with curious, scrutinizing stares, one was smiling while the other was frowning. They both sported backpacks, and one, maybe a girl, was carrying two textbooks in their hands. Their hair was parted into two braids that reached their waist, and strips of leather wrapped around the blonde locks. The other had a puffy burgundy coat and dreadlocks that reached their shoulders. Both wore leather studded boots better built for the weather than his measly brown worn-out combat boots.

" Pardon my brother, he gets like this whenever he meets someone new."

" Aw lay off sis! We need to find his business here, make sure he isn't interrupting our neighborhood tranquility."

 _Girl was the braids, guy was the dreadlocks_ , he made the mental note in his head.

" I still need to learn the layout of the neighborhood, but so far I'm pretty sure I haven't interrupted anything yet." Hiccup said quietly.

Over the years, he'd learned to be careful of how he spoke. If he responded with too much determination, someone would make a comment on his physical appearance. With a nod or a simple wave, he'd be pegged as weak and vulnerable and hounded until he walked around with his arms constantly over his head. For now, he managed a subtle tone to test out how the two blondes would treat him.

" You're new to the neighborhood ain't ya?" The boy with dreadlocks responded. " Well you must be, I know every face on this block and I haven't seen you before."

" I just moved in."

" You're a Haddock then?" The girl gave him a wide grin.

" How did you figure that one?" Hiccup chuckled nervously.

" Mom's always talking about how the home is empty and only the Haddocks have ever lived there. If you and that man have moved in there, then you're either a Haddock or the family finally sold the home."

His eyes widened. " Very perceptive. Nice to meet you." He held his hand outward. " My name is Hiccup Haddock."

" Hiccup? Well that's a strange name." Instead of taking his hand the boy surged forward and wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

" Welcome to Riders Way!" The siblings said simultaneously.

" I'm Regina. The kook giving you a one-armed hug is my twin, Trent. We're the Thorstons!"

" Thanks."

" So Hiccup, that was your dad?" Trent faced him, the both of them now facing him with eager expressions.

" Yeah."

" You two look nothing alike!" Regina giggled.

" Is it that obvious?" Hiccup couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

" You must have gotten your looks from your mother. Is she here with you?" Trent peered at the living room window.

Hiccup frowned, pushing down the tears that suddenly sprung into his eyes. " No."

" Oh. Well hey you're new here, what school are you going to attend?"

" Dad said I'll be going to the school he went to. The name is Berk High?"

" Hey, we just came from there!" Trent shouted. " We'll be glad to have you!"

" When are you starting classes?" Regina came to stand next to her brother.

" Next week. I need to get settled in first. Now if you'll excuse me, my dad is going to take me out to eat."

" We'll be seeing you around Hiccup!"

The both of them waved him off as he climbed into the passenger seat of his father's truck. Hiccup waved his hand before quickly lowering it and turning to look at his father. He gestured for his father to start the engine and the twins watched as they pulled out of the driveway. He couldn't deduce whether or not they would become bullies, but at least he knew he had fellow Berkian high schoolers on his block.

" Hiccup." He smacked his lips. " Hiccup. I wonder what possessed his parents to name him that."

" He's pretty cute, don't you think?" She adjusted her textbooks.

" Little too lanky for my taste. I say we tell the others we're expecting someone else at Berk High."

" We'll have a proper greeting for him the moment he steps inside our hallowed halls. Come on, we have work to do."

The door to the Thorston home slammed shut, shards of ice tumbling off the roof.


	3. Lot of High Schools

Lot of High Schools

The next few days passed by in a blur. The moving truck had arrived the next day around 5 in the afternoon, and Hiccup had helped his father arrange his office before unpacking his own things. The movers had just left everything in the living room, because both of the Haddocks were set in arranging the furniture how they desired. Neither wanted to inconvenience the movers by having them stay and help them settle in. It had taken him most of Friday evening to figure out how to set up the television and connect it to the proper outlets.

Saturday was spent with him and his father cleaning out the kitchen cabinets and organizing the kitchen utensils and decorations they carried from when Hiccup's mother had been alive. The oven had needed cleaning as well, so Hiccup set his father to the task, claiming he would have better elbow grease than himself. He had taken to polishing the kitchen island, which was a black marble that had a chip on the top right edge. By the time he had finished, the marble practically emitted a dark light as the overhead lamp light hit the island.

The cabinets and drawers were painted white, but yet had dirt streaks and gray fingerprints, as if someone had dipped their hands in mud and then proceeded to drag their fingers across the cabinet and drawer doors. There had been a partition for the refrigerator, and luckily they had managed to fit in the large appliance after clearing out about five spider egg nests. Hiccup had needed to chip away at the frost on the window with a screwdriver to ensure that the kitchen window was actually able to open.

Cleaning, organizing, and arranging helped him get his mind off of the fact that he would be attending yet another school. It had been a total of ten schools he had attended. It would be at random times, because the way his father moved, it was never in a predictable pattern. He was always on edge, for his father would always announce the move a month before they would leave to travel to another city. Hiccup had been in enough homes to have developed an attitude where he didn't care about the conditions.

Somehow, Berk felt... different. He was in his ancestral home. His father had given him the freedom to change the house to how he deemed fit. At times during the day he was tempted to ask his father how the house had been back when chiefdom had still existed. Then he remembered that if he really wanted to convert the home back to its original design, he would need to procure shields, spears, swords, axes, and maces to display in the home. That would sure get some strange looks when they would begin to have company.

The dining room table had been small in comparison to the large space. Since it had just been Hiccup and his father, there wasn't really a need for such a large and spacious table. The past houses never offered enough space for an extravagant table either. The ceiling above the dining room would need a repainting, because the stains left by water damage unnerved him. The night before he would start to attend Berk High, he turned on the small blue lamp in his room, and made a few bullet points on what would need immediate attending to.

He still had no clue how his father's work schedule would be this time around, but he knew that once he gave the list to his father he would start to make plans so they could refurbish the house. Hiccup needed to start somewhere, and both he and his father would have schedules that could be very heavy and strenuous.

He cast a single glance back at his new room that morning. He had been through several bedrooms, and each one he had decorated differently, but this time was different. He had chosen not to decorate this room. He left most of his items in their boxes. The only items he had taken out were necessities. He still didn't believe his father. If he could bet money, he definitely bet that his dad would say they were moving again right before the school year ended.

He threw his backpack over his shoulder, then realized he would need a thicker coat. He tossed the backpack on the bed and picked out a coat from the closet. He was about to exit the room once again, when he decided he needed one last accessory. He may be the new kid at Berk High, but he certainly didn't want to make a spectacle of himself, not anytime soon.

" Son, is the beanie really necessary?"

" Yes, it is." He said curtly. " I don't want to be a target again."

" I really don't think you will be targeted because of your hair."

" Wanna bet?" Hiccup scowled. " Back then, I was held down by three boys while a fourth hacked off my hair. We were lucky to have found someone who was able to fix it. I'm not taking any chances with this new school."

" Magdella is truly wonderful with hair. Which reminds me, we should send her another care package."

" We'll talk later. I want to pay her a visit," His scowl turned into a smile," I told the kids in her care that I would give them some new sketches."

" You mean new coloring books." His father scoffed.

" It isn't my fault they like my sketches," He plugged the coffee maker into the outlet, spooning in a few scoopfuls of coffee grounds.

" Those sketches always come with a story as well. How many dragons are in those sketchbooks Hiccup?"

" No this time I took their requests. Aside from what they asked I included Rumblehorns, Thunderdrums and Night Terrors."

" How many?" He asked again.

" About two of each."

" Those kids are going to have a fun time coloring them in."

" Maybe we should visit them before Snoggletog?"

" I'll see what my superiors have to say on the matter. I don't think they'll give me a vacation when we just returned to Berk."

Hiccup had taken off the beanie while he was still at home. The Thorston twins had managed to see his hair on the first day, so he had to hope they wouldn't try to tug it off when he arrived. His hair hadn't always been as wild. It was when he became a teenager that his auburn hair began to grow thicker and more wild. He had gone through an assortment of hair products and combs in efforts to make his hair appear almost normal. Then on the one day he had slipped and let his hair be as is, he lost it in an ambush.

A group of boys who always had their hair overgelled had stalked him for the entire morning. One had offered to style it for him, Hiccup had refused. It was only going to be for a day that his schoolmates would get to see his actual hair. That day his father had managed to make it home before he did. Hiccup had stayed after school to help make posters for an upcoming fundraiser, and he never expected that the boys would lie in wait for him.

Ever since the whole ordeal, he didn't bother with the extra hair products. He just wore the beanie on his head and growled at anyone who would question the fashion choice. He just went on the hope that Berk High would allow their students to wear caps and beanies. He had let his hair grow to the point where it reached his nape, so the dark brown locks peeked out of the beanie no matter what. He had stopped caring what he looked like, but he did have to take precautions to ensure he wouldn't be targeted.

He swallowed the last bite of toast and poured himself a second serving of coffee. He wanted to stay awake for his first day of classes.

" All right Dad, I'm off. See you at dinner, at least?" He shouldered his bag once again.

" Hiccup, where do you think you're going?" His father never even looked up from the book he was reading on the device.

" Umm, Berk High? Your alma mater?" He made steps to get into the hallway.

" It's your first day. I'm not going to let my son make his way to school alone on the first day. I'll drive you."

Hiccup's jaw must have hung open for a good solid minute because his father tapped on his own chin to snap Hiccup out of his stupor. He dumbly nodded before climbing back into his seat and plucking small pieces of bread apart and into his mouth. He took careful sips of his coffee, staring at his father in shock. It wasn't until they climbed into the truck that he found his voice had returned.

" I think Berk has changed the both of us."

" You're learning what home feels like."

Stoick had usually let his son walk to his new school. It wasn't of his own choice, sometimes Hiccup would be so stubborn that all he did was hand his son the address and the boy would set out on his own. To be frank, he was surprised Hiccup hadn't fought him this time around. It had been three moves since he had suggested to take his son to school, and he found that Hiccup had reason. The both of them were growing more comfortable around each other, enough that Hiccup had allowed to take him to the school he had attended when he was Hiccup's age.

" Once you find out your schedule, we'll figure out what days you can drive me and which days I'll walk. Thanks for the ride Dad. I'll see you later." He quickly gave his father a firm hug and exited the vehicle.

He felt the cold hit him like a splash of water on his face. He adjusted the beanie, and avoided the students as he headed toward the entrance of the school. No one had stopped him, no one had done lingering stares. Maybe he would get through this school year without being targeted! He loosened the scarf around his neck as the blast of heat calmed him down in the slightest. Students swarmed the expansive hallways, doors outlining classrooms, and on the other side there were lockers as far as the eye could see.

Now was the time for indecision. He would often ask a random stranger where he could find the office, and that would result in word about the new kid spreading amongst the student population. Other times he wouldn't ask and try to find it on his own, and then wound up being late to his classes, which meant the new kid was pegged. A hand settled on his shoulder, and he turned to see Regina offering him a small smile.

" Hey guys," She called to someone out of his vision," I found him. Let's give him his welcome."


	4. The New Kid's First Day

The New Kid's First Day

She was going to throttle both of the twins at the same time if this was another prank. Ever since freshman year they had decided they were following in the footsteps of Loki. They used their friends as test subjects for any new prank they wanted to try, and she was tired of it. The Thorston twins were like leeches you could never be rid of, because no matter how she and their friends threatened them they still stuck around. Sure their pranks were at times unbearable, but they were loyal as well. The twins had come to them practically bursting from excitement on Thursday, telling them they should be a welcoming committee for Monday morning. A boy had moved into a house on their block and said that he would be attending Berk High. Trent had said that they should meet up early so he wouldn't feel lonely on his first day. She couldn't believe it. They've come up with more elaborate schemes, and failing to give the boy's name made her think it wasn't true. She just wondered who else of their group of friends had been roped into this as well.

She ran behind him as they turned another corner. Aside from not mentioning the boy's name, he had also failed to give a description, so she had no idea who they were supposed to keep an eye out for. There were fifteen minutes until the first bell rang, which meant a small window to find the new kid. She spotted Regina's large thick blonde braids before they made eye contact. She called out to the pair, her words faintly heard since they were on the other side of the hallway. Grabbing the idiot's hand, she dragged Trent over to meet her twin. Regina had her hand on someone's shoulder, who was trying desperately to not make eye contact with the three of them.

" Where's everyone else?" She asked.

" I could only get Astrid. Some went to their zero period class and others just couldn't get here in time. Wanted the extra five minutes to sleep in."

" This was important!" Regina pouted. " What, did they think we were joking!?"

Astrid resisted the urge to chuckle. She bet that was exactly the case.

Trent shrugged. " Guess we're going to have to do this at lunch then."

" The whole point was to do this before he was exposed to, hold on, where'd he go?"

Unbeknownst to the three of them, the boy they were supposed to be "welcoming" had slithered away. Astrid had only caught a glance of him, and now she could see him taking calculated steps along the row of burgundy lockers. He had his shoulders purposely hunched, trying to avoid attention from the other passing students.

" Hold on a second!" She yelled.

She took the couple of steps forward, and latched her hand onto his wrist. Regina had lunged forward as well, her hand locking around the boy's other wrist. Together they both tugged back until he had to turn around to face them. He had a nervous smile on his face, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that he felt... cornered. He was just at her height, maybe an inch taller, and dressed in a lot of layers. The new kid wore a gray beanie, perched on his head so it hid most of his hair but his bangs were swept across his forehead and auburn locks peeked out at his nape. The scarf around his neck had been loosened, revealing his facial features fully. He had a faint scar on the right side of his chin, freckles scattered around his cheeks and on his nose, and bright forest green eyes. Astrid immediately dropped his wrist, mumbling an apology while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

" You know, you really don't need a lot of layers here. With the heating you're going to get warm rather quick."

" Right." He said quietly.

He made no movement to remove his clothing. He just stared at the three of them, his hands on the strap of his bag slung across his back.

" Sorry if the twins freaked you out. You'll just have to get used to it, because they're normally like this." She gestured to her friends. " We just wanted to give you a welcome to Berk High, but we're afraid the rest of the gang isn't here so you can meet them."

She held out her hand. " Name's Astrid Hofferson. The twins and I are juniors."

The boy grasped her hand, shaking it firmly before releasing. " Hiccup Haddock. I'm actually entering the junior year as well."

She neglected to say it aloud, but she was surprised someone would name their child Hiccup. It was such a strange name. It sounded vaguely familiar too.

" Hey, you might have a few classes with us then!" Trent shouted.

" Hiccup," Regina handed him a small booklet," we had more planned, but we're going to have to wait until lunchtime, you can meet the gang then."

" Ruffnut, a little nicer no?" She cuffed her on the back of the head. " That is, if you want to hang out with us Hiccup, you're welcome at our table."

" If you don't mind, could one of you show me around before classes start?"

" Astrid would be happy to do it!" Regina shoved her forward so she nearly fell into Hiccup's arms.

She cast a scowl back at them, then brushed another strand behind her ear as she faced Hiccup. It was then that she noted his one-strap bag was practically empty, sagging at his back with maybe only a notebook and pencil inside. He waited for her to lead the way, casting curious glances at the other students streaming through the hallways or merely hanging around their lockers. No one seemed to have noticed yet.

" She'll give you a better tour than either of us could. See you later Hiccup!" Trent waved before he and his sister quickly vanished from eyesight.

" I really hope that's true," She heard him mumble as they went in the other direction.

" So, we finally have a Haddock coming to Berk High," She tried for conversation as her hands fiddled with each other.

" Funny, Regina said something similar, about the Haddocks leaving the house vacated."

" Well yeah, in the trophy hall there's about five trophies and a lot of pictures honoring a Stoick Haddock. He's a legend around here."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. " That's my dad. Quite the athlete when he came here."

" You're following in his footsteps aren't you?"

" Not exactly able to." He said nonchalantly. " You called her Ruffnut. Isn't her name Regina?"

" Some of us have nicknames for each other. We never really call her Regina, we call her Ruffnut. Same for Trent. We call him Tuffnut. The Nut twins." She laughed.

" They have their own little strange names too," Hiccup offered a small chuckle.

" Where are you from Hiccup?"

" From Meathead."

" That's miles from here!"

" Dad wanted to come back to his hometown."

" Well we'll be glad to have you." She let out an audible sigh of relief as they reached the office. " Just go inside and ask to see Ms. Myrles. She'll get you your schedule and locker assignment. I'll wait outside so when you have your stuff I can show you around."

He opened the door, giving her a brief wave before the door clicked shut. Her hand immediately climbed to her forehead, wiping away the imaginary sweat that had accumulated. He was different than the usual students here at Berk High. She could definitely say she had never met anyone so nervous. His sentences were few, short, and to the point. She also noted that his voice sounded slightly-nasal and had a muddled accent. Granted, she had never met anyone from Meathead, so she had no idea if it was the proper accent. If she could get him to relax enough and comfortable enough to speak freely, maybe she could pinpoint which accent it was. Some of her friends had relatives in Meathead, so there was a chance they would be able to figure out his accent. As the minutes ticked by, she revolved between staring at her phone for the passing time and trying to figure out what to talk about with the new kid.

Astrid wanted to get to know him, but she sensed that he wasn't eager to get to know her. His apprehension was clearly visible, and it compelled her to want to make him feel comfortable here at Berk. It made her wonder how he had been treated back at Meathead for him to be wary of other students who would only spare him a single glance before forgetting his existence. Or, he may just be the kind of person who attracts unwanted attention.

" Oh no I'm all right thank you someone already offered to give me a tour," A nasaled voice protested as the office door opened.

Hiccup cast a glance back at Astrid's shape leaning against the wall. Ms. Myrles followed his gaze and unleashed a huge grin.

" Ah yes, Miss Hofferson. I'll be glad to leave yae in her 'ands. A very capable student, she is," The headmaster's assistant said in her Scottish brogue," I hope you have good first day here at Berk High Mr. Haddock."

She patted his head before allowing the door to the office to swing shut. Hiccup adjusted the beanie on his head, having come loose from the adult contact. Astrid could bet that the new kid wasn't accustomed to people touching him.

" That was close."

" Huh?"

" Would you ever want to meet the principal on your first day?" He asked her pointedly.

" Actually, it's headmaster here, and yeah I understand how you feel. Meeting Headmaster Vikat for the first time can be pretty shocking."

" Another day, I told her."

" Though you hope for never, huh?"

" That easy to tell?"

He started to walk away, clutching the paper in his hands like it was his lifeline for surviving Berk High.

" Hiccup." She called. " You're going the wrong way. That's the way to the cafeteria."

" I should have asked for a map of the school."

" Show me your schedule. Then we'll navigate your route."

" Thanks, for helping me. Astrid, right?"

She gave a nod, and he held out the paper toward her. Astrid could only help she managed to make his first day at Berk High one to remember.


	5. The New Kid's First Day Part II

He kept waiting for her to snap. While it may not have him being the cause of it, he noted that Astrid was easy to irritate. If someone dropped something in front of her, she would glare at them for a few seconds before side-stepping and continuing. From her manner of acting, she reminded him of girls from other schools he had attended. They put themselves in the spotlight, and would throw a hissy fit if anyone dared to try to shoot them down.

They demanded attention, and practically lived to ridicule those too shy and weak. Hiccup always maintained a wide arc around them, never daring to look them in the eye. Sure Astrid seemed very similar to those other girls, as well as being blonde with blue eyes and harsh features, but at the same time Hiccup decided he shouldn't be quick to judge her. She turned toward him and smiled, not yet having said anything about his skinny form or worn out satchel and coat.

And besides, she hadn't declined in giving him a tour of the school and had been eager to welcome him along with Regina and Trent.

" So you've been here on Berk for at least a week now right?"

" Not quite."

She looked him straight in the eyes, then when she realized he wasn't going to embellish she glanced at his schedule that she still held. She had yet to make any comment, and he wondered how intrigued she could be by a simple sheet of paper.

" What's the verdict on my schedule?"

" They're sending you all over the place. I'm sorry, Monday mornings I'm always a little wayward. Here you go."

He hoped she understood his classes better than he did. His schedule had been made based on the classes he had taken back on Meathead and his transcript. Ms. Myrles had asked if he wanted any changes, and all he had replied with was that he wanted time to think about it. She gave him a week to decide if he wanted any changes, and hoped the classes would be enjoyable. He had been assigned the second level of art class and he was wondering if he could ask for Advanced Placement.

Math was not his strong suit, and he agreed with the level he had been given. Luckily Berk offered the same class he had previously been taking. While Meathead required their students to take seven classes, here in Berk there were six blocks. He just wondered how long the school day was going to last.

" Okay so this is the plan."

They had paused at the top of a staircase, one that was hidden away. There wasn't as much foot traffic, Astrid had said. Mentioning that it would be a good path to take to get to the arts department and math department.

" We've still got six minutes before the bell rings. I can show you where your first three periods are, but you can't exactly cross the school in such a short time. So we're splitting the school into seven sections for you. The exit to the student parking lot and drop-off zone is at the southeast corner of the school. The school has three floors, along with a basement which contains the gym and swimming pool. Now we're on the second floor, but we need to cross across the math department so we can get to your first period. Now come on."

She grabbed his wrist, and self-consciously he drew it back. He understood the message without her having to make physical contact. They had to move quickly. It had happened far too many times where physical contact by a hand locking around his wrist meant something would either be stolen, or he was about to be thrown to the floor. To compensate for the action he folded the schedule in his other hand and tucked it into an outside pocket of his satchel.

He passed by her and she walked by his side, shoving aside anyone who dare to stand in her path. He evaded the other students and muttered an apology if someone bumped into him. Manners was one thing his father had ingrained into his brain. It was that and that every meal had to have meat, or it wasn't considered a meal. They crossed to the other side of the hallway, then took a right.

" So what floor is my first class on?"

" We're crossing across this department so we can get to the staircase on the other side. Your class is literally right next to the staircase on the third floor."

" Okay, so let's turn back and find the second class then."

" If you forget, the room number is on your sheet. I warn you about that teacher, because I have a friend last year who took the class, that they don't tolerate you turning in late work. The good thing is that you only have one assignment due a week."

They only had time to guide Hiccup to his first three classes, but she listed which floor each of the other classes were. His fourth period was on the same as his fifth, and his sixth was located nearest the exit to the parking lot. The cafeteria was located on the northwest corner of the first floor, which was why there were fewer classrooms on the first floor than the others. Astrid helped him find his locker, located nearest his second period, which was on the first floor.

Since he had arrived so late in the year, he shared a locker in the freshman area. Some of the lockers were in disrepair, and he made a mental note to buy a lock in the finance office after school. When he had pointed out how the locker mechanism stuck when turned, she said that he could borrow a lock her older brother Finn had left behind. Also pointing out that her locker actually functioned properly.

When the bell rang, she tapped him on the shoulder as he finally managed to open the locker. For a second, he saw her gaze focus on his leg, then her icy blue eyes locked on his.

" The offer still stands, by the way."

" Sorry?" He finally unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, tucking it into his satchel.

He had taken off the large coat that used to be his father's, and hung it on the hook on the side of the slightly dusty locker. After getting it to finally stay shut and properly locked, he turned to face her.

" To hang out with me and my friends at lunch. We're always willing to let someone new into the group. If you don't have anyone to sit with, you're welcome to sit at our table."

" Maybe." He hummed.

" Bye," He turned as he heard her footsteps retreat.

Berk was different. Could it be, that if anyone caught the whiff that you were new, you would be snatched up, first come first serve? He could tell that Astrid was born and raised on Berk. It made him think about what it would be like if his father and mother never moved. Would he have met Astrid, or would she have remained a nameless face? Here on Berk, no one shot him any hostile glares, instead he was greeted with smiles or a nod of acknowledgement.

He opened the door to his first period classroom, and found that the desks were not yet full of students. Six, at the most. He immediately spotted the teacher, a man who appeared to be in his late thirties, removing a thick navy blue coat and then a blue windbreaker with a white stripe at the chest area. Hiccup waited until the teacher turned to finally speak up. He had tucked the coats into a chest near the desk, and was staring at the young man intently with chocolate brown eyes.

Hiccup reached into the pocket, and pulled out the schedule. He held it out toward the teacher, who took it, looked it over, than gave him a smile.

" Hiccup?" At his nod, he continued. " I'm Mr. Michaelis. Lucky for you, we still have seats open. Third row from the door, and fourth down the line. I don't have any extra syllabuses on hand with me at the moment, but I'll print one out and you can come pick it up after school, all right? Take a seat."

He bowed down his head, and took a seat. He heard the chatter of the students as they walked in and took a seat. He had brought a small binder with him filled with scratch paper, and an empty composition notebook. He hadn't exactly come laden down with supplies, because he wanted to find out what he'd need before bringing unnecessary items. Hiccup just counted on the fact that he was new that he wouldn't be penalized by the teachers for not having the supplies needed.

When he looked up as the bell rang once again, he saw a girl with raven black hair walk in. She was about Astrid's height and build, but she wore a contrast to the blonde's color scheme. She and Hiccup locked eyes, and she turned into his row. It was then that he realized there was an empty seat behind him. As she drew closer he noted her jade green eyes never looked away from him. She waved at him, and sat down in the empty desk.

As the teacher began the lesson, she tapped his shoulder and whispered," My name is Heather Oswaldson. Welcome to Berk High, Hiccup."

He never had the chance to say something back... but was glad another friendly person had introduced themselves.

His second period was with a teacher whose name was Mr. Mulch, a short stubby man with a rotund belly and brown hair starting to recede. When he has introduced himself he said that he knew his father, and was glad they had returned to Berk. The only available seat was in the front, and he could swear there was someone watching him throughout the whole class. After the bell rang, the teacher pulled him aside and told Hiccup he needed to pick up a textbook for the class by the end of the week.

Afterward he was astonished to learn that there was no break in between the classes. Instead of giving a fifteen minute break the lunch hour was an hour and fifteen minutes. When he walked into his third period he spotted the art teacher in an instant. He had his schedule out and ready, and she snatched it with a quick wicked smile. She had thick, super curly burnt red hair, trimmed short so the curls wrapped around her cheeks. She had soft brown eyes, and a smattering of dark red freckles. She wore a large silver hooped earring and on the other ear she had a stud attached to the chain hanging from the lobe.

She never had the chance to give him any instruction before another teacher walked in, stealing away her attention. The final bell marking the beginning of class rang, and the schedule was still clutched in her hands, her fingernails painted turquoise. He turned, seeing the stares of the other students locked on him. Fighting the urge to shudder, he spotted an empty seat in the second to last row. He hurried to sit down, tugging the beanie further down his head. They were about ten minutes into the class when the teacher began the lesson.

She cast the schedule to her desk, and gave them their assignment. When she took attendance, he noted that her eyebrows had furrowed in confusion when her gaze locked with his. After everyone had taken out their stencils and sketch pads, he heard footsteps approach his end of the desk. The schedule placed in front of him.

" Pardon for not saying anything earlier, but Mr. Zarkos wanted to discuss something. I'm Mrs. Terres. Hiccup, yes?" She said, with an accent suggesting she was Latina. " Where did you come from?"

" Meathead." He said in a low voice.

" Have no idea where that is. I've been living here in this Archipelago for eight years now, yet I still can't figure out which is closer, Hysteria or Red Thorn. Anyway, I looked over your schedule. I would like to see the classes that you took prior to attending this school. You have taken the first level of art?"

" I have ma'am." His gaze flicked from her eyes to the chain hanging from her ear. " Not to be offensive, but I have been drawing since I was six years old."

" I'll need proof of that, mijo. Now, I would start you off with the assignment the other students are doing, but I'm afraid that I would like to know your experience level first. I want to make sure you're in the right class."

He grit his teeth. If he knew the teacher was going to be this keen on knowing her students' artistic abilities, he would have brought one of his sketchbooks with every single page bearing a drawing.

" Mrs. Terres," He forced his voice to remain calm. " I can assure you that I have been drawing for long enough to be in the right level. If you'd like, I can bring you examples of my work tomorrow."

" That's fine with me. Riley is giving you a chance to change your schedule, correct?"

" Riley, ma'am?"

" Ms. Myrles."

" Yes. She did." He took out a spare sheet from the notebook he had brought.

" You have the period free Hiccup. I expect to see those sketches as soon as possible."

A girl sitting beside him hid a smile behind her hand as she drew another crooked line. He took out his pencil and eraser, along with his stencils to outline the design. If the teacher was going to be all high and mighty, Hiccup was hoping he could awe her. He wasn't one to brag about his abilities, but when an adult questioned his capabilities, he couldn't help but rise to the challenge. The assignment was simple.

As a child, you always dreamed. While you may not remember entire dreams, there had to be images that stuck. Be it nightmare, daydream, or a dream, draw your favorite recollection. Back when he was a child, he experienced the bullying twice. The physical reality of when his schoolmates would twist his wrist so he could release his lunchbox, and then later that night when he would be on a dragon that could fly, yet still unable to escape his bullies.

When he finally came out of his daze, and taken glances at the other student's work, he noted that he was the only one who had finished. A drawing he had done over and over in his lifetime until he had achieved a life-like image. Of a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

With about twenty minutes left of the class, he pulled out the little handbook Regina had handed him that morning. The title was written in slanted scrawl, reading " _Surviving High Berk_ ". The booklet wasn't that thick, and he could assume the twins had written it themselves, a book providing tips on how Berk High functioned. As he flipped through the booklet, he chuckled at the blatant difference between the brother's and the sister's manner of speaking. Trent had written the cafeteria menu, while Regina had provided tips on how to survive the classes of certain teachers.

He made it through the whole booklet when the bell rang. He stuffed the booklet back into his satchel along with his drawing supplies, and left the room. Leaving a sheet of paper where he sat, bearing the outline of a dragon and the simple initials of H.H.


	6. No Lost Lunch

**A/N** Hey guys I'm really glad you guys are liking the story! I'm typing as fast as I can, but I may lag with the uploads. I'll try to post at least once every two weeks... and if I'm motivated enough I'll post once in a week. But please, I hope you all stay along for the journey.

Thanks y'all! Enjoy the read!

* * *

He had checked the weather as he walked to his locker. It would be too cold to eat outside. He wouldn't exactly get to enjoy the lunch food if there was cold winds to take away the warmth. He still hadn't decided on whether or not he should eat with the twins and Astrid. She said the offer stood, even if by some miracle someone else had approached him and asked him to sit with them. Since he hadn't been noticed in the past three classes, he could only think about sitting with the more friendly Berkians.

If he remembered Astrid's instruction correctly, the cafeteria had to be the next hallway over. He had to try it, he decided. He had to hope that the invitation wasn't a trick, and that they genuinely wanted to welcome the new kid. He also hoped he wouldn't get food poisoning from the meals provided. He followed the students crowding the halls in the direction of the cafeteria. They entered the double burgundy metal doors without hesitation, but he balked a few steps away. He remembered that once on his first day someone had dumped two entire cartons of milk on his head the moment he walked in.

" Hey Hiccup." Astrid came to stand next to him. " You give it any thought?"

" Your friends really won't mind if I join you guys?" He asked, barely even heard over the chatter of the other students.

" We'll get in line, get something to eat, you'll see what our group has to offer."

" I don't know," He managed to stutter out.

" Relax, Hiccup," She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. " None of us bite. Well, Cameron does, but I'll hold her back for the first few days."

She held the door open for him as they walked inside. It was a large expansive room, with round and rectangle tables scattered about. Some had stools attached to the tables, while others had benches already taken with students. He could hear the sound of at least three radiators humming through the room. They approached the growing line of students awaiting to receive their meals, and Astrid pointed towards a large sign. The meals offered for today were yak noodle soup, turkey club sandwich, and fajitas with rice and baked beans.

There were no minor options offered, which caused him to frown. Most other schools Hiccup had been to offered a salad in a plastic container, a pastry and a carton of milk, or a parfait with buttered toast included. Here at Berk High, it seemed those were your only three options. Granted, he would never eat those minor options, but he liked having choices.

" There, was someone," He kept his voice loud enough for only Astrid to hear," who greeted me in my first period. Her name was Heather Oswaldson. Do you happen to know her?"

" She's my best friend," She turned to smile at him. " I texted her before classes started letting her know that you two were sharing a class. She didn't come on too strong did she?"

" No, all she managed to do was say hello."

" Well, you'll see her right now so you can have an opportunity to talk to her. That is, if you want to."

He chose to have the turkey club sandwich while Astrid asked for the fajitas. After they received their food he followed her to the condiment table. She handed him a few packets of mustard at his request, and he couldn't help but admire her guts for grabbing a few small containers of salsa de chile verde.

Meeting new people had its advantages, and its disadvantages. For one, Hiccup had usually made more bullies than acquaintances. If it wasn't either, it was being invisible. The tray trembled in his fingers as they took steps closer to the table area. Astrid weaved through underclassmen already stuffing forkfuls of food into her mouth. The table they seemed to be heading for was one with a combination of both benches and stools that seated ten.

" He actually came!" Regina shouted as they approached the gray and burgundy table.

The twins sat together, and each had the same meal on their trays. The girl from earlier, Heather, sat across from them. To her right sat a husky boy wearing a large dark brown coat. He had light blonde bowl cut hair, olive green eyes, and a pudgy face that seemed to wear a permanent grin. At the other end of the table sat another boy who had jet black hair that was crudely combed into irregular strands, and had baby blue eyes. He wore a gray long sleeve and a thin black vest on top. He had a sandwich on his tray as well, but there was a mountain of potato chips and pickle slices beside it.

When he and Hiccup locked eyes, the boy's eyes widened and he immediately averted eye contact with Hiccup. Beginning to hastily take bites of his lunch. It was funny, but Hiccup could swear he looked familiar.

" Hey guys, the Nut twins may have already told you, but I thought I'd do it again. This is Hiccup Haddock, today's his first day at Berk High. Hiccup, let me introduce you to our gang. You already met Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Heather. The two boys to her right are Fishlegs and Snotlout."

" You guys know I hate that nickname." The blonde-haired boy muttered, waving his hand from his seat," Hey Hiccup. I'm Ferris Ingerman. My friends like to call me Fishlegs."

" Hey babe," The boy Hiccup figured was Snotlout," come sit next to me. Scoot over Fishlegs!"

" _Seymour Jorgenson_ ," she said the name threateningly," if you call me babe one more time I'll break both of your legs. Don't you dare move Fishlegs."

Astrid scowled, planting her tray next to Heather. Hiccup stood at the other end of the table, shuffling his feet and wondering whether it was safe to sit. There was an open stool next to Astrid, and three other free seats on the side where the twins sat. One to Trent's right, and the other two to Regina's left. He chose to sit at the edge of the table, where he could make a quick escape if need be. Seymour seemed like the kind of guy who would steal other people's lunches.

" We're missing some." Astrid noted.

" Cameron and her boyfriend are still getting lunch. She got held by Mulch again." Heather said without even looking up from her food.

" She still hasn't gotten detention from him?" Seymour laughed.

" Camicazi always manages to sweet talk her way out of it."

" Unlike you Snotlout." Ferris mumbled.

" Shut up Fishface."

" Sorry but, Camicazi?" Hiccup asked, his hand snapping open his juice box.

" Cameron Bogathan. Crazy blonde who's also part of our friend group. She, Snotlout, and the twins have known each other since junior high."

" Ahh."

" We're sorry Hiccup."

" Umm," He frowned," for what?"

" Our friends didn't believe us about this, so nobody brought any of the stuff we asked them too, and it really wouldn't make any sense to give it to you after your first day, so I hope you can forgive us for-"

" There doesn't need to be an uproar about it." Hiccup cut off Trent," I thank you for even inviting me to sit with you guys."

The booklet was a big help too. He'd know how to navigate the school well after scouring that little booklet.

" So Hiccup, where did you come from?"

He looked up to meet Heather's smile and bright jade green eyes. He had already made it this far, and as he took glances at the other teenagers, he noted that they were all looking at him, awaiting his response. However, Seymour's gaze was hesitant and curious. Hiccup couldn't understand why. Astrid was the only one of them who knew where he had come from before, but he couldn't rely on her to always respond for him.

 _Still be careful with these people. You never know if, how, and when they could turn on you._

" I came from Meathead."

" I have an uncle there," Ferris grinned widely," but he hardly ever comes to visit. He says he prefers to stay on the mainland because it's warmer there."

" Well definitely more so than here, but it does have its sudden snowstorms." Hiccup said.

" How long do they usually last?"

" They can last an entire night, and go up to a foot of snow."

" That's nothing compared to here!" Regina laughed. " The longest snowstorm we've ever had in our lifetime lasted three days!"

" And they almost didn't cancel school, remember?" Astrid rested her chin on her fist.

" Then Coach Kieran had an accident and that's what finally pushed them to release the announcement!" Trent slapped the table.

" And school was cancelled for an entire week!" Regina shouted.

Heather must have seen Hiccup's reaction because she gave a playful frown and said," Hiccup, my guess is you don't deal with that much snow do you?"

" Every-" He almost slammed a hand over his mouth.

He couldn't let it slip. So far, all they had to know was that he came from Meathead. _Play it safe Hiccup come on!_ If they found out, that he'd moved all over the place, it could mean he'd lose the possibility of ever having friends. No roots, somehow he'd gotten it ingrained in his brain that never staying in one place permanently meant that you didn't belong anywhere. That was how it would remain. He had to fit in, even if it meant he had to lie.

" On Meathead, snow only covers that part of the mainland for the winter months. After that there's the monsoon season, then the warm weather."

" Welcome to Berk dude." Trent smirked.

" I have done my research though. They say that it snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. So does that mean you guys have to get used to-"

" Ho guys, I spot an unfamiliar face!" A loud voice shouted.

" Who is this little fishbone?"

It was a boy and a girl, and both were eyeing him, looking down at his food then at his face. The girl's accent he could immediately tell was not from Berk, but the boy was a different story. He had a rough voice, and sounded older than he looked. It wasn't the first time someone had called him fishbone from the first impression. They must have been the people who still hadn't arrived of the friend group.

" Hi, I'm Hiccup Haddock, the fishbone." He fashioned a steely face and rose to shake the boy's hand. " But I prefer Hiccup."

" Who gave you permission to sit here?" The boy raised a dark brow. " And Hiccup? What kind of name is that?"

The girl started to giggle. " Man your parents must have really hated you, to give you a name like that."

" Camicazi, keep your mouth shut. Sit down before I do something I know will hurt." Astrid scowled, nearly rising from her stool.

" But I was just-"

" The twins and I invited Hiccup to sit with us. You remember how they told us last week that there would be a new student? You're talking to him, and you just made a very bad first impression." She hissed.

" It's okay, Astrid. I can tell I'm not wanted. See you around, maybe."

He picked up his tray and left, careful not to shove aside Cameron or the boy next to her. He heard Astrid shout for him to come back, and he blinked back tears he didn't know had accumulated. She was the only one who wanted him to come back. No one else. At least the two other people in her group hadn't said anything scathing as he left. He could certainly feel their stares. He approached the cafeteria door, and was about to push open the doors when he was stopped by an adult supervisor.

" Sorry, but you can't walk out of here with the tray. I suggest you finish your food if you want to get back into the hallway."

Hiccup merely nodded and turned away. His eyes scanning the room once again for a second time. He knew that if he stayed standing for too long in front of the doors, someone would see him and make a comment. So he set in wandering the room, knowing there had to be an empty table or a close to empty table. Eventually he spotted one, with only two students. The table could only seat six people, so he made sure to sit as far away from the boys as possible.

The two boys looked up, and he could swear one of them widened their eyes as he sat down. One had a dark green earbud stuffed into an ear, but there was an open textbook shared between the both of them. One of the boys whose glasses continued to slide off their nose had a clipboard placed precariously on his lap. The other with the earbud had a binder in front of them, and their trays were shoved to the side. A sandwich was squished, and barely nibbled at. One had a bowl of soup tipped over and streaked across the tray.

Hiccup figured that if he didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother him. It would also be rude to assume their grade just by appearance. He finally took a bite of his sandwich, finally making progress in eating the meal. A boy started to tap his pencil anxiously on the table.

" You're sure he said it's due tomorrow? I have him for fifth and I don't want to get in trouble."

" Yes, Pyres wrote it on the board. You want me to show you the agenda for proof?"

" Show me the equation again. I don't know what to plug in and to what effect it'll go to."

" Fish, it's three different equations you need to learn for the questions. Why don't you just go to tutoring after school?"

" You teach better than he does! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have passed the midterm!"

" This is your subtle way of calling me a math geek innit?"

" It wouldn't be the first time you've heard it. Help me with this question, please?"

" Fine. Then we're changing the topic."

 _Leave them alone. They never asked for your help._ The voice in his head told him before he did something he'd later regret. It wasn't anything different than his past schools. He'd listen to those around him, meanwhile praying that they wouldn't acknowledge him. He was used to being invisible. He wondered if this same table would be available tomorrow. It may have to be his table, aside from the other two boys, for the rest of his stay on Berk. They seemed to be alone as well, maybe just a pair of best friends, but at least it was better than himself.

He chewed on his food solemnly. A few people had tried to make him feel included, without any of them knowing that it was the closest to friendship he'd ever gotten. His whole life, there were moments where he would sit down with someone who'd at least said hello, but once a harsh word or a scoff was audibly heard... well there were times he'd never even make it to the table. He'd have to avoid those eight people. If he wanted to survive Berk High, he'd need to rely on himself. Like always.

 _Why did I ever think this time was going to be different?_


	7. Long Time No See

It had happened a few times where he would have to transfer classes. Some where the bullying would get so bad that he would fight back with his mediocre fighting skills and face suspension. He'd been suspended three times. Transferring classes had only occurred a couple of times, and that was because his father would have sympathy for him and give him an escape from the bullying. There was even a period of time where his dad would scold him for not standing up for himself. If there was one thing that always failed to happen, is that Hiccup could never get his father to understand.

But he didn't want to leave Berk High. Not yet. Even if he had already accepted that he wouldn't have any friends at this school either, he liked everything else about it. He'd found a place to hang out even after he ate. The trophy hall Astrid had mentioned in the morning. Seeing the picture of his dad in his senior year hoisting a golden trophy into the air, his teammates swarming around him and cheering him on. Upon closer inspection, he could see his mother in the background, smiling widely with her eyes, the ones he inherited, gleaming.

That was why he wanted to stay, To be able to see his mother in her youth, before the gods took her away. Seeing the picture, knowing that he walked the same hallways she once did.

" Son, fixing my office is off-limits."

" Dad, you're going to have double check those plans, because it's not a complete transformation," He didn't look up from his homework," but I noticed that in a corner of the room the paint was cracking. All it's going to need is a repainting, it can be the exact same color if you want."

" Changing nothing else?"

" We spent all of Friday morning and afternoon putting together your office. If I was going to to suggest any changes, it's to get rid of that cracked beer mug you bought in Red Thorn."

" Again with the mug?" He heard his dad approach behind him.

" It's cracked, and you've had it since I was eight. You don't even drink from it either."

If it weren't for a knock on the door, the debate would have gone on for another ten minutes.

" That'd be Gobber. He said he's bringing yak chops for dinner. Come on down son, and you can tell me about your first day."

" Maybe you should have asked me that when it actually was my first day, and not two days after."

His father went to open the door while Hiccup set the table. It was now a week that they had been on Berk, and he hadn't complained about the cold once. When he thought about it, there wasn't anything to complain about. There were no obnoxious neighbors, the Thorston twins hadn't paid him a surprise visit, and his class schedule was due to change. Mrs. Terres had not allowed him to stay in the class. Instead, she insisted he be moved to a higher level. Starting the next day, he would be going through a different schedule.

He would still have the same art and the same anatomy teacher, but just in a different period. He would be doing language arts and had dropped journalism, and his gym period had been moved to an earlier time. He was a bit behind in the curriculum and the sudden change in classes from one high school to another was going to take some adjustment.

" Where's me godson!?"

Hiccup turned to see his godfather stumble from the hallway into the kitchen. His actual name was Gordon Beller, but among he and his father he was called Gobber. The man was of his father's build, but lacked Stoick's height. Gobber had cornflower blue eyes and a braided blonde mustache that reached his shoulders. As long as Hiccup could remember, his godfather always kept his blonde hair shaved close to his skull, and a unibrow that would move with every movement of his mouth.

Gobber and Stoick had grown up together, but shortly after they graduated from Berk High, Gobber entered the military. He returned to Berk a few months after Hiccup had been born. Arriving at his best friend's home missing his left hand and right leg. To replace the lost limbs he now had two metal curved rods, like crab claws, for his hand and a metal prosthetic leg. Before the Haddock family moved to the States, Gobber was declared the godfather of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

" Right here, Gobber."

He was enveloped in the man's arms, feeling the pointed silver sinking into his back as his godfather tightened the embrace. He hadn't seen him since they had come to visit back when they lived on Berserker. That had been nearly five years ago.

" Ye've grown so much Hiccup! Ya finally had yer growth spurt didn't ya?"

" I've only gone up a few inches." He responded meekly.

" Stoick!" He shouted. " Yer better have been feeding me godson! Odin knows he could use some more meat on his bones!"

He hastily turned away from the blonde veteran, patting his cheeks for a few seconds to get rid of the blush he knew that had formed. It was always hurtful when someone at school pointed out his body shape, but when Gobber did it, he had a different response. It was somewhat motivational, while also embarrassing.

" I feed my son Gobber, but I get the feeling that the meals I give him turn into height more than muscle."

" Then let's get to work!" Gobber threw a large bag with a logo titled Sven's Delicacies on the table. " I brought ye two food that'll last you for the rest o' the week."

" Please tell me there's yak chops in there." Hiccup's mouth began to water.

He hadn't eaten any since the last time he had seen Gobber. There had been several occasions where his father would bring takeout or they would go to a restaurant and he would express disappointment on the lack of yak chops on the mainland. Yak chops seemed to only exist on Berk, while yak meat was considered a rarity in the rest of the Archipelago.

" I guess we know the meal fer tonight then." His godfather buried his hands into the plus-size bag.

Minutes later, Hiccup had already devoured a yak chop and was piling three more onto his plate. Shoving in bites of meat along with mashed potatoes soaked in mushroom gravy. He could feel his father's and his godfather's eyes watching him eat, and he wondered what was on their mind. While they had not visited Gobber for a few years Hiccup knew he and his father still communicated.

" Hiccup, we want to hear about your first few days."

He nearly spat out his food. In all honesty, he had been trying to avoid the conversation with his father. Since fifth grade, his father had started to ask him about his first days, or randomly ask at any time. Hiccup had come to find it shameful. At a young age, his father would yell at him for letting the other kids pick on him. After he turned ten, he started ensuring his son would be able to defend himself, so he wouldn't lose his only son.

" The twins that I met, on my first day here. They enlisted their friends to be a welcoming committee for my first day."

He didn't give him all the details, but told him about Astrid, Mr. Mulch, and the art teacher that doubted his abilities. He neglected to mention to his dad that he was sitting at a table with two underclassmen. Yes he had figured out their grade after two days of sitting with them. If it escalated to where the bullying had began, if it ever happened, then he would mention it to his father. For now, he just needed to know that he hadn't made successes on making any friends.

" You know, you could try son. Just walk up to someone and introduce yourself."

" Dad, you honestly think I haven't? It's not that easy anymore. The people you meet won't stay your friends. They'll soon lose interest in you, just as they did me. I've told you countless times, they leave when they either find out about my leg or that I've moved many times since I was little."

" That shouldn't be-"

" It's what I've dealt with. I hardly expected this time to be different."

" Don't ya worry, Hiccup. There's bound to be someone who'll like you this time around." Gobber gave him another yak chop. " Stoick, ye did say yer stay on Berk is permanent, ay?"

" "Till me death Gobber."

He still didn't believe him. Hiccup knew for a fact that his dad was renting out places on the mainland where they had lived. At any moment they could be moving back into any one of those houses. Gobber dismissed himself after the meal, saying he had to grab something from his truck. Hiccup couldn't deny it, he had really missed the two-limbed man those five years. When his mother was still alive, and Hiccup hardly remembered, Gobber would venture out of the Archipelago and travel to visit them in the States.

After he lost his leg, he found himself occasionally contacting his godfather to vent his frustration on the loss of his lower left leg. Gobber would sympathize with him, because they had both lost their limbs through traumatic events.

" It's five years to make up Hiccup. I hope this is enough."

He was carrying a giant sack in his arms, and dropped it on the floor. He loosened the drawstring, and the first thing he withdrew from the dark gray sack, was a box with silver wrapping paper. Five years. Five years, of gifts.

( ^ * ^)

He didn't have Astrid to show him to his classes this time around. She didn't know his schedule had changed. Hiccup didn't even think she still remembered him. He had managed to survive his first class, but he had qualms about walking into his second block. For the last two days he felt he was being watched. Someone in the history class observing him instead of paying attention to the teacher. Of all the classes he wished could have changed, it should have been the history class. Over the years, he'd learned not to look back and explore the classroom.

He got tired for seeing faces made at him when someone made eye contact. But he got the feeling that he needed to, for his own safety. He walked into his history class, and first put the textbook on his desk before taking a seat himself. He saw the teacher smile at him, and he could guess that Mr. Mulch didn't see him as Hiccup, he saw the great Stoick the Vast. Even though they looked nothing alike. He looked like his mother more than anything. There were countless times where his father would say that he acted like his mother as well.

He reached into his satchel and pulled out the binder he had made specifically for the class. He had to take notes on three chapters while trying to keep up with the current chapter the rest of the class was on. He knew he'd have to come for tutoring, but he had to get himself situated. Advancing to the third level of art had thrown everything else off track. He dragged his finger down the syllabus, trying to figure out from which page to which page he should take notes on later on when he got home.

It was knocked to the floor when a hand dragged its way across his desk.

" Never stopped with the dragons, did ya?"

His head snapped up to see, someone he hoped he wouldn't see for the rest of his life. Yet there he was, staring at him like a predator stalking their prey.

" Dustin." He managed to say.

If he recalled, the teenager was a year older than him, and he was in the sixth year when Hiccup was in his fifth. So it would mean, he was a senior by now.

" Hiccup, it's been a while since we've seen each other."

" You came to Berk after?"

" Been here ever since." He planted his hands on the desk, watching Hiccup with a growing smirk on his face. " I'm glad we have a class together. We didn't have opportunities like this back on Berserk."

" No. W-we didn't."

He silently cursed inside. He hadn't stuttered for years. It couldn't be coming back, not because of a past bully. He was older now. He had to tell himself that he could fight Dustin this time around. _But he was the worst of them all!_ He learned to defend himself because of that experience.

" Mr. Querett, will you please take your seat? When the bell rings, that means class has started," Mr. Mulch huffed irritably.

" Sorry, teachs." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. " We have a lot to catch up on, Hiccup." he purposely stepped on the binder as he walked past the desk.

He leaned down and picked up the binder, the mark of a foot visible over his sketch of a Terrible Terror. His head turned back as he watched Dustin take his seat. He was the one. The reason he felt like he was being watched. Dustin "Dogsbreath" Querett, only sat in the next row and a few seats behind him.

Was it time to want to leave Berk now?


	8. The Small Red-Head

The Small Red-Head

" Mind telling me why you've got a lock dangling from your backpack?"

" Oh! I forgot about that."

" It's for Hiccup, isn't it?" Heather said in a playful tone.

" His locker sticks, I noticed that on his first day." She replied.

" And you're giving him a lock so he doesn't have to buy one from the locker room? Where did you even get that one?"

" I got it from Finn. He doesn't need it anymore."

" Will the school even let him use it? I mean, your brother graduated five years ago. A lot has changed since then."

" We'll see. Hey I have to get to my locker. Meet you in the lunch room?"

" I've got to find Fishlegs anyway. He borrowed my textbook and I need it for the next class." Heather walked ahead of her, then turned back and smiled. " And I don't know if you'll have much luck finding Hiccup. He wasn't in first period this morning." She winked.

A simple lock. It was her last link to Hiccup Haddock. The moment she gave it to him, he would probably just become another acquaintance. She had tried making other friends over the years, but she always seemed to stay with her current group of friends. They were tightly-knit, but Astrid had to confess that they nearly drove her insane 62 percent of the time. Hiccup could just be someone who steps into the name-only category. She put her fingers to her lock, and started turning it to the right to open the door. Her art class was the period after lunch, and she always stashed her art supplies in her locker so they wouldn't get damaged by being in her backpack.

There was always one senior who would torment anyone who looked at them the wrong way. She didn't want to risk any of her projects by keeping them in her backpack. She heard the colored pencils rattle as her fingers locked around the pouch and she tossed it into her backpack. She closed her locker door, and as if in response, her stomach growled loudly. She started walking to get to the lunch room, coming to a blockage in the hallway as students found difficulty in maneuvering around a sophomore on his hands and knees. Yet none were stooping down to help him.

" Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't step on them," His fingers dragged across the floor. " Watch your step! Ohhh where are they?"

" Scrawny, you should really be more careful where you step. They could break," Another boy sneered.

Astrid let out an angry puff of air. He was messing with him again. Dustin Querett had a pair of sophomores he enjoyed humiliating in the public areas of the hallway. He was almost never caught by the supervisors because he knew the proper time to strike. But the boy fumbling on the floor trying to find his glasses was missing his other friend. Dustin stood next to him, shooting a hard glare at anyone who lingered at the scene for too long.

" Get out of my way!" She felt a set of hands shove into her back, pushing her aside.

She was about to launch a punch at the kid, but stopped short. The new arrival was a head shorter than her, and was only shoving people aside because he needed to get through the crowd. He was a small scrawny boy who almost always wore a brown fur vest and a gray long-sleeved shirt. His hair was a dark cherry red and settled in a straight angle, so he looked like a cartoon character that was permanently electrocuted.

" Leave him alone!" He pointed a finger at Dustin.

Dustin smiled, and his beady brown eyes darted around the small cleared out area.

He put a hand to his friend's shoulder. " Orrick, what happened?"

" He pushed m-me." The boy stuttered. " I c-can't find my glasses."

" Are these what you're looking for? Shoot, I think they've been stepped on!" Dustin raised his foot and slammed it down.

Before they made impact with the wire-framed glasses, the red-haired boy dove forward and his fingers closed around the small object. Dustin's foot slammed into the boy's hand, and Astrid saw the boy suppress a cry of pain as he defended the glasses with his own flesh.

" Stay out of this, Useless." He growled.

His foot released the boy's, and he instantly drew back his hand. He helped Orrick stand up then handed him his glasses. Astrid tried to step forward, but the other students weren't budging. They were trying to see what would become of the ordeal. No one ever told the supervisors. It was pointless.

" How would you like it if you wore glasses and I crushed them?" The red-haired boy shoved his friend behind him. " Leave him out of this, he never did anything to you!"

" He was in my way, Hamish. Ain't my fault if he lost the glasses in the process. You should have let me finish."

Hamish and Orrick would always be the bully's targets no matter what happened. Astrid always admired Hamish's courage. He put himself at risk to help Orrick no matter what. She started whispering to those around her to keep moving. Partly so she could step in, because she knew Dustin would never leave without hurting either one of them.

" Maybe I can borrow his glasses?" He stepped closer.

" You don't need them!"

" Learn your place Hamish." His meaty hand shot forward and buried itself in the boy's shirt.

" Hamish!" Orrick cried.

" Don't come closer." He hissed back to his friend.

Orrick took a few steps back, looking around him, but not daring to step forward to save Hamish.

" What do you do when someone is in your way Hamish?" Dustin snarled.

" Oh like you are right now?" Hamish's hand pulled at his wrist, trying to get Dustin's hand off his shirt.

" What are you going to do about it Useless?"

" I'd ask you to move, which you should have done when you intercepted Orrick. That doesn't seem like it's going to happen."

His head jerked back as a fist slammed into the bottom of his jaw. Dustin released him to let the boy fall to the ground, starting to laugh as he clenched his hands into fists.

" You should have learned by now Hamish to let me finish what I start."

" Do you have enough brainpower to process how stupid you are?" Hamish tried to rise from the ground.

He tucked a hand under his chin, his other hand squeaking on the linoleum floor as he tried to get upright. Hamish managed to get to his knees before he suddenly rolled a few feet across the floor as Dustin kicked him in the thigh. He cried out, only for another foot to hit him in the side. Astrid started shoving aside other students. It would go too far. She remembered vividly about the beginning of the school year when Dustin had beaten the red-haired boy so badly he wound up with a cracked rib.

" Understand yet?" Dogsbreath ground a hand into Hamish's hair and the other to clutch his vest and yanked him upright.

" It's better than staring into your ugly face." Hamish muttered under his breath.

Dustin shoved him, and he stumbled backward. He turned on his heel, and walked away from the boy, picking up his backpack like it were routine to hurt them. Astrid surged forward, and she helped steady Hamish, who was swaying on his feet.

" Are you okay?"

" No, because getting punched is perfectly fine and never leaves a mark," Hamish grumbled sarcastically.

" You should go see the nurse Hamish, make sure he didn't sprain anything." Astrid looked down at him with concern.

" We should go get lunch Hamish." Orrick pulled at his friend's wrist.

" Wait, but if he got thrown to-"

" Don't act like you suddenly care Hofferson." Orrick glared at her.

She scowled at their retreating backs. She was only trying to help, she knew how Hamish's father would react when he saw his son later that day. As the two boys huddled closer together, Astrid noticed how other students would cast pitying looks at the pair as they walked past. However, they were just like her. They only stepped in after Dustin had ridiculed or hurt them. Nobody raised a hand to stop it, they'd stopped months ago. Like she and her friends, Orrick Bloomfield and Hamish Hensley had also been born on Berk and raised there since they were babies.

They were a grade behind them, and Astrid had heard rumors that Hamish was a nerd on dragon lore. Orrick had been wearing glasses since he was born and had a face that resembled a fish. She entered the lunchroom right behind them, and she could hear Orrick asking Hamish if maybe he should go to the nurse. Hamish shot him down by saying he'd gone too many times and the nurse wouldn't even give him an ice pack.

" You'll have a bruise if you don't do something." Orrick protested.

" Father will assume I walked into a wall again. Dogsbreath wins either way."

She didn't know them well enough to call them her little brothers. No one ever let them get that close. Since they had all been born and raised on Berk, they had all attended the same schools. She remembered that she and her family had been invited to one of Hamish's birthday parties, which seemed like an eternity ago. Orrick and Hamish always sat alone, but now they had an unexpected guest at their table. Hiccup had chosen to sit with them.

" Astrid, you want to trade colas?" Cameron held up her can. " I accidentally grabbed cherry and I know you love it."

" Sure. Here."

She sat down next to Heather after having made the exchange.

" So, did you find Hiccup?" She asked.

" No, I completely forgot about that. I was just going to drop it off at his locker."

" Well, you have an opportunity right now. He's sitting with the loner sophomores." Heather took a bite of her food.

" Wait, whose name did you say?" Snotlout asked, sitting across from Astrid.

" Snotlout you met him on Monday. You can't have forgotten about him already," She frowned.

" I knew the name sounded familiar."

" What are you talking about Snotlout?"

" His dad is related to mine. Half-brothers."

" You're saying Hiccup is your cousin?" Ferris gaped.

" Yeah, I think he is."

" When were you going to bring Hiccup into the light of this fact?" Astrid cast him a pointed look.

" I thought he already knew."

" If you guys were really related wouldn't that have meant you've seen each other at family reunions and such?" Trent gobbled his meal greedily.

" Uncle Stoick is a bit of a touchy subject in my house. My dad doesn't like how he's moved all over the place. If I didn't know any better I would say that he's jealous of my uncle. I don't think I've seen Hiccup and Uncle Stoick since we were about ten."

" Your dad doesn't like being tied down to Berk?" Heather tilted her head.

" Doesn't want me to forget our family history. I don't think he'd like moving anywhere else."

" Weather would definitely be better anywhere else." Cameron giggled.

" So that's why you were staring at Hiccup so much. I just thought you had a crush on him." Ferris smirked.

" Wait a minute." Astrid slammed her cup down on the table. " That means we've met Hiccup before and we didn't even know it!"

" What do you mean?" Ruffnut glanced at her.

" Snotlout's tenth birthday party. He had a table set up for us, and his dad made him introduce us to his cousin, who was visiting but not from Berk! A little auburn-haired boy whose hair covered his eyes and kept to himself."

" I do remember. After we cut the birthday cake Snotlout slapped his cousin's slice of cake out of his hands." Ferris cast a glare at Seymour.

" So you've met the little fishbone before?" Cameron asked.

" Not much of a fishbone anymore compared to those years ago." Seymour mumbled.

He had changed so much, Astrid realized. She remembered how Snotlout had tripped his cousin five times at that party. For the games, the little boy had refused to participate, but a man with a large red beard had always told him to step in. The man had eventually relented when he fell and hurt his leg during one of the races. Astrid now knew what color Hiccup's eyes were, she noticed the difference in his voice. He no longer walked weirdly, and his style of clothing had changed.

" So are you ever going to tell him, or are you going to hope Hiccup's smarter than you and figures it out?"

" Oh no, I bet he already is, no competition there." Ruffnut snickered.

" Shut up! It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like he's going to be hanging out with us anyway. Neither my uncle or my dad have communicated in the last 6 years. I don't even know if my dad knows Uncle Stoick is back on Berk."

" You haven't mentioned Hiccup to your father then?" Fishlegs asked.

" I get the feeling my father will overreact if I say anything."

" You're being a coward Snotlout. That's your cousin sitting over there, and he may not even remember that you two are related." Cameron said.

" We don't even look alike!" Seymour protested.

" But who says you need to?"

" Actually, I think you stand more of a chance of being related to Orrick, some distant relative or something," Tuffnut whisked his fork through the air.

" If you were born on Berk and have relatives here, chances are you're related to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"somebody/em, just check the archives at Berk City Hall."

As far as Astrid knew, some families had never moved from Berk even during the time of the Vikings, and had remained on the island as time progressed and civilization advanced. She knew the Hoffersons and the Hensleys were such families. So were the Thorstons and the Ingermans. Heather's family was from Berserk, and Cameron's were from Skullion. She was lucky she had paid enough attention in the Archipelago History class she had taken her freshman year. The names had managed to stick in her head, because her very friends bore the name.

She bid farewell to them as the bell rang and she walked to her fourth class. Snotlout accompanied her to her class, but Astrid could tell he had other things on his mind. She could only imagine how he must be feeling in realizing the new kid was actually the cousin he hadn't seen in years and bullied the last time he saw him.

" You're going to need to talk to him eventually, and might as well apologize while you're at it." She offered him a small smile.

" Don't tell me what to do Astrid," He muttered as he waved to her and strode down the hallway.

Her smile widened as she shook her head and took her seat. Mrs. Terres was never really on time, so she figured she had time to kill before the teacher began the lesson. She took out her pouch filled with colored pencils, and started thumbing through her sketchbook to find an empty page to doodle on. What caused her to raise her gaze from the table was the sound of Mrs. Terres giving an overjoyed shout.

She had to blink twice to make sure her mind hadn't conjured a hallucination. A boy had walked in, one sporting a brown beanie with a black stripe, holding a schedule out towards the eccentric art teacher.

" Hiccup?" She whispered.


	9. Art and Conversation

Art and Conversation

He hadn't heard her say his name, thank the gods, and in fact seemed to be purposely avoiding the gazes of any of the other classmates. When he did the quick glance over she noticed that his eyes locked with hers a second longer than the others. Oh, he recognized her all right, because now that he had seen her he turned his body fully to face the teacher. She was waving her hands and telling him how much she admired his art.

She raised a sheet that was partially hidden from Astrid's view, showing it to him with a wide infectious grin on her saw him nodding his head as he casually shrugged his shoulders, saying it was something he had drawn frequently. Mrs. Terres stood from behind her desk and went over to Hiccup, turning him around and putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Good afternoon class," She said in her familiar Spanish accent," we'll be having a new student joining us from now on. This is Hiccup Haddock, a new student here at Berk. I want you all to keep him welcome and help him adjust to the class all right? Hiccup, you can have a seat right in the second row."

A row in front of her. Almost no one ever deigned to sit toward the front so there were empty seats around him. He dumped his satchel on the floor beside him before sliding into his seat. It was the perfect opportunity. Mrs. Terres give them the assignment, and she can scoot over to sit next to Hiccup.

" Stop your staring before you start drooling," A voice next to her whispered.

Instinctively her hand climbed up to her chin to make sure she hadn't left her mouth open.

" I was not, _staring_ ," She hissed to the person.

" New meat, I wonder how fast the hounds are going to pounce on him."

" Ezra you really shouldn't think of them that way."

The brunette sitting next to her gave a short giggle. They both stared at the boy sitting in the row in front of them. Ezra was never one to keep her mouth shut. You could control the volume of her speech, but you could never stop the words from coming out. It's what made the senior a bold person.

" And by the way, he isn't new. He's been here since Monday."

" How would you know that?" She mused with a growing smirk. " You know even from Monday, that still isn't very long. You've at least talked with him, right?"

" Saw him once on Monday morning."

" He's cute isn't he? If you like the beanie and leather jacket type."

" I didn't get a good look at him."

" You should check his records," Ezra whispered," you do have Office next block."

" I'd like to respect his privacy," She scowled.

" Well talking to him is a good way of getting to know him, you know that right?"

" Stop it." Astrid punched her in the shoulder.

" Oh _right_ , don't want to seem too overeager."

She resisted the urge to slap her cheeks as they grew warmer and warmer. Hiccup had glanced back, and his fingers rose to the beanie and tugged it further down his head. She grimaced as she watched his shoulders sag. Astrid hoped he didn't think she didn't like him. She found it hard to admit, but she was very curious about the auburn-haired boy. Finding out he was related to Snotlout, she wanted to see if Hiccup shared any similarities with the boisterous soccer player. Judging by his mannerisms on Monday, he was one to avoid confrontation, unlike his cousin.

He folded the schedule Mrs. Terres had returned to him and stashed it into a binder. Astrid glanced at Ezra, who had shaped her hands into a heart, throwing it toward her. She punched her in the shoulder again, then instantly slapped her hand down to the table when she saw the art teacher watching them. She strode over to her desk, and lifted a cranberry red hat off the desk.

" Your next assignment is not due until the next week. In this hat I have the alphabet, two sets, so it means that you may share an R or any letter with somebody else. To demonstrate..." Her eyes scanned the room. " Hofferson, take a letter."

She walked down her row and held the hat above the table. Astrid lifted her hand, and turning her head as her hand dug around the hat, she pulled out a small white sheet of paper. One side was blank, but when she flipped it over the paper read an I.

" Your letter?"

She turned it for the teacher to see.

" For this next art piece, I am letting you use your cellular devices for research. Hofferson was given an I. With whatever letter you get, I would like you to draw me five objects that start with that letter. Hofferson, any suggestions?"

" I could sketch an iguana?" Her eyes flicked down to the slip of paper clutched in her fingers.

" Right! Your art pieces must be fully colored, your five objects clearly visible, and create a setting. Use your pastels, markers, and colored pencils, but no paints. You can be as creative as you like. You can even sketch something of your own invention, but your title must pertain to your letter. At the end of class today, write your names on the back of your slip of paper and put it back into the hat. Monday, we'll present what you all came up with."

An I. She had to draw five things, that started with the letter I. Be as creative as possible, she said. Mrs. Terres walked down the rows of tables to each student, shaking the hat every once in a while to stir the slips of paper. Starting from the back then working her way down the left of all five rows. Astrid reached into her cerulean and navy blue backpack, pulling out her sketchbook. Her eyes once again wandered toward the auburn-haired boy sitting a row in front of her.

He got his schedule changed, there was no doubt about that. Heather had mentioned that he hadn't been in class that morning. Mrs. Terres was the only female art teacher on the campus. Small island, small population, small school. There were only about 300 students in the school and about 40 administration and staff. Astrid assumed that he had been in another art class. Mrs. Terres is a teacher with strict standards, he would need to provide examples of his artwork in order for her to have put him into Art 3.

Just how good was he?

She watched, as her anger slowly increased, Hiccup dig into his satchel. Pulling out a sketchbook that had pages practically falling out of the binding. His posture stiffened. He flipped the book open to the first page. Then he flipped to another page. Then in haste he picked up the sketchbook, and flicked rapidly through the entire book from cover to cover. Once Astrid saw Mrs. Terres sit at her desk, she took her opportunity and started packing up her stuff. The teacher hardly said anything about the students switching seats, as long as they remained on task.

She walked down the row, and planted her stuff on the table next to Hiccup. He slammed the sketchbook shut before she could see what was on the pages.

" How dare you?" She spat.

" Come again?" He practically had his face buried in his satchel.

" I worked, for two years to get to this class. How in Hel was it so easy for you to get here? Two days after you started school here at Berk." She slammed her sketchbook open.

" I like drawing. Nothing more to it than that."

" To have been bumped up to this class you must have shown some skill or dedication," Her eyes flicked to his right.

She lunged forward and snatched his sketchbook out from underneath his fingers. He protested but she thrust out a hand, snaring his wrist and holding it while she opened the sketchbook. _What's so important, about a lanky brunette's artwork..._ The first drawing made her flame of anger instantly dissipate. Astrid managed to flip through a few more pages before Hiccup's hand slammed the book shut, taking it away.

" That's amazing, I've never seen," She gaped.

" Been drawing for a while."

" Can I see it again, please?" She held out a hand towards him.

" At least you had the decency to finally ask. No."

He stashed it in his satchel and put it beside him without a second word. Astrid looked at him, but he was purposefully avoiding eye contact. He had his art supplies on the table, but no paper. The few pages she had seen, to put it bluntly, were flat-out brilliant. He had a drawn a creature with scales, and the detail was very defined with intermingled colors; she couldn't chase the image from her mind.

" Your drawing, it's a dragon?" She said, a hint of eagerness in her voice.

" What if it is?"

" You drew it as if you've actually seen it real life. How did you draw it so accurately?"

In the back of her mind, a touch of doubt lingered. Only Berkians believed that dragons existed back then. Unless he was a strong believer of fantasy creatures, it was odd that he had managed to draw those dragons in life-like appearance. He did say that his father was an alumni of Berk, maybe his father sparked the inspiration for the drawings?

" I've just seen pictures."

He started to doodle on a sheet of lined paper he had pulled out. He might as well have put his back to her.

She summoned his attention again by saying," Every single page in that sketchbook is taken, isn't it?"

He drew another curve then dragged the pencil down to shade it, but she could see his eyes flicker to his satchel. " Did you want to borrow a sheet?"

" No." Her hand ripped out a sheet from her sketchbook. " The other way around."

She slid it in front of him, a sort of peace offering for her unexplained presence. He stared at her, then his lips twitched before he accepted the paper. Mumbling a thank you as he started to take out a pencil sharpener. She took out her supplies, then slipped her phone out of a pocket in her backpack and started looking up her other five items. An iguana was one. She opened the app to her search engine and typed in images of the reptile. Glancing at the image every now and then, she drew a rough sketch, trying to provide the littlest details.

When she looked back at Hiccup, just to see how he was doing. He had written down a few names, objects that started with the letter W. Below the list was a rough sketch. He had shaded out some crudely drawn objects, but she could distinctly see a tail with fur on the end and scales trailing up to where the body was supposed to be.

" So how are you planning your assignment?" She asked, turning in her seat to face him.

" I like to plan out what I'll be drawing first. I'll be starting with the setting first than work on integrating the five objects."

" Your color scheme? "

" Cross that road when I'm done drawing."

" I can't decide what I want to do for the setting. Doing a jungle setting for an iguana seems too simple."

" You're looking for advice?" His brow furrowed. " From me?"

" You are very clearly an expert. You're a really good artist, I could learn a lot from you." She nodded.

" Let me see what you've got so far then."

He still showed signs of caution, such as shifting in his seat when she scooted her seat closer to him. She showed him the tabs she had opened on her cellular device of her possible choices. He had her make ten choices, and then they would narrow it down from there. Once she had chosen her five objects he told her to think of connections between those five objects.

" You're using those five objects to tell a story. Think about where they would best fit. I would suggest you be as creative as possible."

" Can't I just do a bundle of colors all together?"

" To signify a colorful void? Well, you'd need to explain how your five objects all fit."

" But is it a bad idea?"

" As long as your colors for your background don't interfere with your color scheme and objects, it's not that bad. Just make sure you craft your story."

" Well how are you doing yours?"

" I'm using a Windwalker so I'm picturing an island setting facing the sunset. Sea stacks in the background so some of my objects aren't in the sky."

" Nice!" She smiled.

He merely nodded and turned back to his sheet. He took out a blue eraser and start sketching out his first object. She set on doing her task, but soon found her eyes drifting over to see the completion of his first object.

" What dragon is that?"

" A Windwalker."

" A Windwalker is a dragon?"

" As said before."

" Just how much do you know about the flying reptiles?"

" I would say pretty knowledgeable." He erased a wing to trace it for a second time.

" You know, Fishlegs knows a lot about dragons too."

" Really?" But he sounded uninterested. He wouldn't even look her in the eyes.

" Hiccup, I want to apologize for what happened on Monday."

He finally lifted his head to look her in the eyes. He put his pencil down, staring at her with a vague expression.

" I didn't think that Camicazi and Eret would react like that. She tends to snap at anyone if she's in a bad mood. I told her off after you left, I even wanted to come and ask you to sit back with us,"

" It's okay." He said dismissively.

" Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

" You would do something like that?"

She reached into her backpack and took out the lock, picking up his hand and placing it into his palm. " I'd like to make a new friend."


	10. Meaningless Words

**Thank y'all for the kind reviews, I am really enjoying writing this story, yet am going slower then I'd like to. There are so many elements I'd like to tie in, essential to leading to a _certain_ event. I have to constantly tell myself to take it at an even pace, not to jump ahead. Once again, I enjoy your support, and I hope you like the results of my overractive imagination. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and many to come!**

* * *

Meaningless Words

" Are you going to bribe your driver into taking you to the museum again?"

" This time he'll surely tell my father, no amount of money will prevent him from doing so. Not even offering to buy him whatever he wanted from Sven's Delicacies will keep him from telling my father."

" Then give me a ride home this time around?"

" You just want another opportunity to ride in a giant car again Orrick."

" Come on, we haven't hung out after school in a while." Orrick whined, his hand clutching Hamish's arm.

" Because the last time we walked to the Drinkery we were followed and our drinks dumped down our backs."

" Your driver will at least take you to the Drinkery, no? And then to your house? I can ask my mum to come pick me up after dinner, tell her we're having a study session."

" You're already coming over for the holiday."

He took out the candy wrappers he had stashed in the pocket of his vest and threw them into the nearest waste bin. He pulled out a salty caramel bar and bit into it. He always brought a stash of candy with him because he found he usually needed a sugar rush to keep him going through the day. Anything, to keep him focused on his studies, and not the other thing that seemed to consume his thoughts.

" So is that a yes or a no? Because I need to let my mum know."

" All right, but it's your turn to pay for the drinks this time."

" And yours for the pastries. Also, would you happen to have another caramel bar?"

" I'm the one that needs the sugar rush not you. Aren't you allergic to caramel?"

" I haven't tested it out yet."

" Do you really want to go out in the cold with another rash? I don't think you should chance it."

" What snacks do you have then?"

" I've got a granola bar with almonds... wait you're allergic to that. How about... the tamarind candy?" He held it out to his friend.

" Oh yes those are delicious!" He waved to Hamish. " Meet you after school."

The candy was one of the few things Orrick wasn't allergic to. Over the years he had taken it upon himself to find just how many things his best and only friend was allergic to. He never had any major reactions, he would either burst in hives or rashes, have sudden shortness of breath, develop a nose bleed, or have an unpleasant time in the bathroom. Just another reason Hamish felt protective of his friend. It was only him and his parents that he would defend to his dying breath. His driver could be considered treacherous and downright unpleasant.

He knew that they couldn't defend each other, but he sure tried to the best of his ability. It was only one person who laid hands on him, to everyone else he had become someone to be pitied. He could never be forgotten, being the son of the mayor of Berk it was near impossible. He was Hamish Hensley, the scrawny red-head who was harshly bullied, but was richer than any of them.

Having money didn't help keep a bully away.

Dogsbreath didn't care if he had money, he took it on occasion when he attacked Hamish. Bribing was out of the question. The senior was determined to see him in pain, no amount of money would be able to sway him. Hamish never admitted it to anyone, not even Orrick, but he didn't need another reason to seem as weak as he already was. He still stood out, his hair made sure of that. As he sat down at his desk, he raised a hand to his earlobe, fully knowing there wouldn't be a dangling hair nearby.

His mother said it was a trait he had inherited from his great-uncle on her side of the family. Only difference? The uncle kept his hair cut short since it stuck straight up. Hamish's mother had let his hair grow to be about five inches, last he measured. She also did not allow him to wear a hat or a cap to cover the hair. It wasn't like one would fit anyway. His next haircut wasn't scheduled until the next Friday. The barber would only cut an inch, but never so little that it would not be seen. _" It's what makes you special,"_ she would say as she stroked his hair.

Well, she would say that when she was actually around. Hamish's mother was usually gone for weeks at a time. When she had called him last night he found out she was in Switzerland, trying to persuade a client to sell her product in their company. That was what she had told him, the story seemed to change each time he asked why she was leaving. He was surprised she still answered, he knew he could be prying most of the time. He just liked to know as many facts as he could absorb.

Midway through the lecture his teacher put on a video linked to their PowerPoint. He glanced at the screen, then felt the eyes of someone watching him. If there was someone watching him, it was usually because they wanted to ask him for help on an assignment or lend them money. He could refuse to help them financially, but the assignment he helped with. He did it in a vain attempt to hope that someone would continue to speak to him. To want to get to know him, and know more than the image of a scrawny red-head.

He glanced back, but it wasn't until he looked back at the front of the room that he realized his teacher was staring at him. Not his face as a whole, but rather, at his jaw. His beat down earlier. There had to have been a mark left behind. As soon as the video ended and they turned the lights back on, he raised his hand to be dismissed to the facilities. The first thing he did when he walked inside was go to the mirror. Luckily no other boys were inside to watch as he inspected his injury.

The first thing he saw was the now very purple bruise on the right side of his jaw. It did not have the distinct look of a fist, but anyone could clearly tell he had been hit very roughly. It had been a shade of yellow and green at lunchtime, and he had refused to get ice. He tentatively raised his hand to the wound, his fingers putting the slightest pressure on the purple area. He noted that the skin had not elevated, but there were electric hot jolts of pain. Ice would no longer make a difference. Hamish had been bruised enough times to know the pain would later dull as the day went on, and the mark wouldn't fade until about a week had passed.

No wonder the teacher had been staring. It was at least three inches wide and it came up to his lower lip. It was a miracle that Dogsbreath had missed his mouth. A lip bleed and a bruise would have made things worse when his father saw the wound. Just another reason to say he was clumsy. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Staring back at him was a boy whose head barely reached the halfway point and gravity-defying hair cleared the rest. A boy, whose face was riddled with freckles and eyes a startling electric blue. He had no defined cheekbones, no small nose, cleft chin, or giant ears. He was a boy who could be overlooked in a crowd.

But on Berk, he was known because his image said _"Son of the mayor."_ Everyone on Berk knew who he was. If was why his father was very strict in letting him walk the streets. His current chauffeur had been employed since he had turned nine. There was a story, written before his father sent him away, back when he was twelve. Before his father insisted he be driven almost every single day of the school year. The great Mayor Hensley did not need his reputation being ruined by his weak scrawny son.

He waited until everyone had left the classroom to pack up his things and leave. The chauffeur would wait, but that did not mean he wouldn't complain when he finally arrived. All he had to ensure was that he knew Hamish's whereabouts. It was similar to having someone paid to be his stalker. Even if Hamish wanted to leave, he knew there was not a chance. A disadvantage to being the mayor's son was that his father would make certain he was found if he ran away. He could not leave the island without his father knowing.

His father was hardly around, yet he knew that in some way, he was practically at Hamish's shoulder. With Berk High being so small, it was easy to make sure every student was in attendance. One whisper that a student was missing, and the entire school would know about it by the third period. Whenever he was targeted by Dogsbreath the entire student population would know that he had been attacked. He had reported his and Orrick's bully at least a dozen times, and he also knew for a fact that most of the teachers knew.

The only problem was that it never seemed to reach the principal. With all that he had done, and for the span of 3 years, in anyone's eyes Dustin should have already been expelled. If his father ever listened and believed him, even banished from Berk. For now, all he had to do was cope. When he graduated, then he had enough reason to leave Berk, to cut ties with anyone. To venture to a university far away from the Archipelago, to explore and find out what the rest of the world thought of dragons.

His father could try and prevent it, but once he turned eighteen he could leave. His father could no longer be looking over his shoulder, no longer able to tell him he couldn't investigate dragons. Once he reached adulthood, his father no longer had a hold on him. He could only hope Dustin didn't kill him during the next two years and a half.

" Your father won't get mad that we went to the Drinkery instead of straight home?" Orrick asked.

" Trevis will tell my father we went, but other than that he should not get upset. As long as it isn't dragons, he won't have much to say."

" Are you sure we shouldn't go to the nurse before we leave? Your father will be saying something about that bruise."

" Yes he will." Hamish rolled his eyes. " He will chastise me for not being careful going down the stairs, and I should _really be_ paying attention."

" But what about-"

" For all he cares Dogsbreath is just some other dragon species I came up with."

" It's become a giant bruise!"

" I have gone home with worse. My father has put away the issue. I have been bringing it up for months, years, if he believed me he would have done something."

" Maybe I could have my mum talk to him."

" Her words, just like mine, will fall on deaf ears." He glared at Orrick in a sign to drop the topic.

Orrick nodded. " I found extra money in my locker, I can pay for both drinks and pastries."

" If anyone knew we did this," Hamish smiled," they would ask why I don't pay all the time."

" I'd tell them that isn't a friendship, it's manipulation and taking advantage." He closed Hamish's locker. " Now come on. The sooner we get out of here the better."

He glanced uneasily around them. Hamish knew why. They knew who would be looking to prey on them. Together the two of them walked as quickly as they could to the exit of the school. There were still students lingering around the doors, so it provided some cover if Dustin came looking for them. Of course, it didn't mean the students would defend him and Orrick if he arrived. They were more likely to flee the scene for fear of Dustin threatening to hit them as well.

" Hamish!" A voice cried out some ways behind him.

Orrick frantically shook his head for Hamish not to turn, but he did it anyway. As soon as he turned to face the person who had summoned his attention he felt Orrick's hand close around his wrist, trying to tug him backward. It had been a female voice, and once Orrick saw who it was as well his grip on Hamish's wrist softened. Astrid Hofferson, one of the tallest 3rd years in the school, was smiling broadly at him. He saw that her eyes locked on his chin, and then they flicked back to his own eyes.

She came running up to him, and he couldn't help but notice that she had a tail. If he didn't know any better, Astrid had made that person follow her. She was someone that demanded your attention, and anything otherwise was met with a consequence. All he wondered, was why the new kid had become her tag-along. A boy, just as lanky and freckled as him, whose eyes only locked on his for the briefest of seconds. The boy who had been sitting at his and Orrick's table for the past three days, yet hadn't spoken a word.

" Are you leaving already?" She asked.


	11. A Questionable Bruise

A Questionable Bruise

" Yes, we were just about too," He said, suddenly getting a bad feeling about it.

He took a step back, but instantly froze when Astrid gently dragged her fingers across the bruise. The boy behind her became very fidgety, fiddling with the leather bracelets on his wrists, then dragging his left hand up and down the strap of his satchel. He was looking in Hamish's direction, or rather the doors behind him.

" I know I said this at lunch but you should really go to the nurse before you go."

" Why?" He scowled. " This pressure to have my wound attended to should have been during lunch, not now. I'm going home, Astrid. Good day."

" Dustin stepped on your hand," She placed a firm hand on his shoulder," punched you in the jaw, and kicked you twice in the ribs. The least you could do is go talk to Ms. Ellery."

" It's after classes. She will refuse to see me, and say I need to stop blaming a senior for my injuries. Trying to hold him back from graduating will only hurt the school's reputation. It will just be a repeated story!"

He stopped fidgeting. His eyes as well, narrowed in on the bruise on Hamish's jaw. Staring at him, completely different than anyone had. He came to stand beside Astrid, glancing at her to see if she'd notice him.

" Astrid," he said," you told me you have your basketball practice. I'm going to start walking,"

" I know I can't guide you, but can you at least wait until I finish so I can give you directions? Or maybe I can take you some other day."

" Then you need to understand, he doesn't need your help. If he's telling you it's too late, then you should respect his wishes. I'll wait outside."

He strode by Hamish, giving him an expression that completely boggled him. Compassion, yet he didn't dare to ask what had happened. Just who was this new kid? The boy was scrawny, but at least he was taller than Hamish. He heard the familiar swing of the door, as well as a different sound that had Hamish staring at the boy's leg. He could swear he heard a distinct click.

" Your chest doesn't hurt?" Astrid's concerned gaze regained his attention. " Orrick, how are your glasses?"

" Thank you for your concern Astrid, but everything is fine. We don't want to-"

" It's because of what happened earlier this year, isn't it? When he left me on the courts beaten?"

" Yes. Your father loves you Hamish. I'm just trying to make sure his son doesn't come home in critical condition."

" Like Orrick said. We don't want to keep you waiting. Help the new boy and we'll be on our way. My chauffeur should be outside."

" I'll drag you myself if I have to." Her concerned voice shifted into a threatening one. Her position shifted to be ready to grab him if necessary.

" I can make you a deal." He spoke to match her tone. " _Help_ the boy outside, and you can come with me to see the nurse. Clearly you won't believe it until you see it."

" Or maybe I can give him the information he needs. What is it you were going to tell him Astrid?" Orrick hastily spoke up.

" He wanted directions to the Drinkery." She said cautiously, still watching Hamish.

She wouldn't let him walk out of the school if he tried. She always got her way. He'd known her for as long as he could remember. He could guess that if she didn't have her friends to keep her calm, she could be a bully as well. There was no one here to rescue him from Astrid Hofferson.

" I can help him! Hamish, please finish the matter quickly," Orrick squeezed his wrist as he scuttled out the doors.

He had seen her when someone provoked her into an angry fit. It was always justified, but she was indeed terrifying, and frankly, violent. He had best to fulfill his part of the bargain. However, if he ever wanted to make he gained enough confidence to stand up to Dustin, he needed to be able to keep Astrid in check as well.

" I'm going to need you to clarify some things for me." He told her as he started to briskly walk to the office. " Why now? You've seen me and Orrick be hurt by Dosgbreath dozens of times, especially at the beginning of the year. Today was not the worst he's done. There is no need for the threat to go to-"

" I actually stepped in that time at the beginning of the year. Hamish, your injuries were so severe you had to go to the hospital!"

" You don't think I remember that!? Of the injuries he gave me that day there wasn't a concussion! Is this for your good deed of the week Astrid? If you make me go to Ms. Ellery, it'll help ease your guilty conscience? Let me tell you, with what you're going to see it surely won't."

" Have you tried to go talk to Headmaster Vikat?"

He refused to answer. She was just like everybody else. They refused to listen. They pushed until they heard what they wanted from Hamish. He could vent to anyone, but he had come to know what was going on inside their heads. They would be thinking of their own response instead of registering what exactly he endured. The truth of the matter was, he had tried talking to the headmaster. He had seen him walking the halls, but when he tried to make an appointment the assistant told him the headmaster was busy.

Every single time he tried. It was also too private a matter to discuss in public when he addressed him in the halls. He knew Orrick had spoken to him, but all the headmaster had done was give Dogsbreath a three day suspension. When he came back he gave Orrick a "punishment for tattling".

" Hamish, have you tried talking to him?"

He undid the buttons on his coat as they rounded the corner.

" Oh, now you aren't speaking to me? Hamish, I know I can't apologize for what Dustin has done to you but the least I can do is make sure that there isn't anything that could later become critical."

He didn't respond as he knocked on the door to the nurse's office before entering. There was a bag sitting on one of the tables in the room, and at the edge stood a tall woman with long raven-black hair and a thin frame. As soon as she heard the door click shut her head immediately swiveled to check who had arrived. She pushed her dark violet glasses up her nose, and tucked her cell phone into the bag. She looked down on Hamish, crossing her arms.

" Hello Ms. Ellery, I was wondering if you could check on some of my injuries. Astrid was worried I had-"

" It's after hours Mr. Hensley you should have come earlier," She said with disdain.

" Ms. Ellery," Astrid stepped in, prodding the sophomore forward," he has a very noticeable bruise on his jaw, and I would really appreciate it if you checked that he wasn't hurt anywhere else. He-"

" I am going to have to ask both of you to leave."

" He was attacked by one of the students in the school, he was thrown to the ground and kicked harshly in the ribs, could you please just check-"

" Is that what he told you Ms. Hofferson?" She offered a mild chuckle.

" Excuse me?" He glanced over to see Astrid's ice-blue eyes harden.

" I don't know how often he talks to you, but he walks into my office at least once every week. He has me attend to bruises, cuts, bumps on his head, or dizzy states."

" Well it's because he has been attacked at least once a week. There's a-"

" Bup bup bup! Let the adult speak. It is not possible for a boy to suffer an injury from the same boy. Every time he comes in with the same story. He needs to stop blaming Dustin and accept that he just needs to be more careful. My advice Hamish, is that you put on some aloe vera when you get home. Your father can surely afford that. If you're still in pain, I'll see you in the morning or at the lunch hour, but that story better have changed. Now, please make your way home."

She grabbed Hamish by the shoulder, turned him around, and escorted him out the door. Astrid followed behind, and he could only imagine her expression. He tried walking down the hallway, to return to the exit doors, but she held onto his upper arm and prevented him from leaving. A few minutes later Ms. Ellery walked out of her office bundled up in her dark blue coat, ready to venture into the Berk island cold. She fastened her hair with a purple hair tie and said goodbye to them.

" Do you see what I mean?" He snatched his arm away.

" I should have pushed harder," She mumbled.

" You saw," He scowled," I am practically barred from the nurse's office. She doesn't want to tend my wounds. It's the same with you lot," He started to walk away," you are witnesses, yet none of you say anything. Frankly, I am surprised no one else has pushed me to come to the nurse's office."

" If this has happened so often, how have your parents not threatened to sue the school?"

" Are you satisfied now? You tried, and it was unsuccessful. You've done what you wanted, now please go. I don't want to be the reason you're late to your basketball practice." He made to leave, but paused in case she wanted to stop him again.

" Have you really been coming to her that often?"

" Yes. I wish that I wouldn't have to come at all, but the gods have never granted me mercy."

" I'll see you tomorrow, Hamish. I'm sorry that I made you go through with this."

If it had been three years ago, he would have burst into tears after the ordeal. Now he found his tears had gone dry. He had come to accept his fate. To know his father wouldn't believe him, he had no one to turn to, and everyone only offered to help him out of pity. He could only sink lower, as his bully carved away at what little self-confidence he had. He wondered, what would happen if he ever left this reality. To move on to Vanaheim. He would be mourned, but eventually he knew anyone who knew him would move on with their lives.

The only person who his departure would deeply affect was Orrick. They were there for each other, and if he was gone one day, he didn't know what would become of his best friend. Surely he wouldn't give away his own life to join him? His mother needed him, and Hamish's parents were far too busy to be around him anyway. He could say that he had already matured, and though his body didn't display it, his mind surely did.

He buttoned his coat as he swung the door open to the parking lot. He was immediately greeted with a blast of cold wind, and Hamish inhaled it gratefully. He may want to leave the island once he graduated, but aside from London he had never been anywhere else. Berk had been his home for 14 years, the cold never bothered him. Just like the evergreen dragons, various species that preferred to be out in the crippling snow than slumbering through the winter. He recalled an exhibit in the museum where there was a Great Devastating Winter that lasted three months, and Vikings could only venture out of their homes during a week-long lull in the weather.

" Found out the truth?" Orrick asked from the steps.

" Ms. Ellery practically got her to blush. At least one person is seeing our side of the story."

" She's been seeing it since we shared a class together in our freshman year Hamish. I think I know what pushed her to get you to go to the office today."

" The new kid, wasn't it?"

" She's finally becoming a civil servant."

" As she's seen, she's acted too late. if she really wants to do something she has to punch Dustin out before he even gets to us."

" Very true, I doubt Dogsbreath would want to mess with the _great Astrid Hofferson_ ," Orrick grinned. " But it also does seem like she'll be a little preoccupied. From what he told me, Astrid is very keen on making acquaintances with the new kid."

" Is Mildew here yet?"

" Been flashing his lights since he saw me come out."

" He's not going to be in a very good mood. Grumpy, absolutely. But if he really were impatient he would have already walked over to you and demanded to know where I was."

" To make sure you don't run."

" Precisely." Hamish groaned.

He knocked on the driver's side window of his chauffeur. He saw the man inside stir and unlock the car. He climbed in, and then invited Orrick to climb in beside him. He looked over to the rear-view mirror to see his chauffeur eyeing him with an irritated stare. Murray Trevis, or Mildew as he and Orrick called him, had been in the service of his family for 6 years. He had retired from being a worker in the lumber mill on Outcast, but found nothing else to do with his time when he moved to Berk so his father had offered him the job. Hamish always found it odd that even in "retirement", he had agreed to work for the mayor, as something as measly as a driver.

His and Hamish's relationship, well how can you say, they did not get along at all. Mildew was always more than eager to keep an eye on the red-haired sophomore. Even more eager to report his sneaking around. Sometimes when Hamish would walk home, he knew the large vehicle was watching from a distance. For a while, Hamish had been able to bribe him into keeping the secret from his father, but it was getting more and more difficult as he grew older.

" That's a right nasty bruise yer got ther'. Fell down the stairs 'gain?" Mildew sneered.

" Hello to you Mildew," Hamish muttered. " I was punched in the face."

" Same boy?" Their eyes made contact in the rear view mirror.

Hamish nodded. If there was one thing Mildew understood, it was that Hamish and Orrick were targeted by a very predatory boy. He was the one that had picked up Hamish from the hospital when he had been beaten earlier that year. His parents had given Mr. Trevis permission to make sure Hamish had come home after he had been discharged. He knew about the wounds, but in those years he had never been able to decipher whether Mildew believed him about Dustin.

" Yer going to want to be careful not to be seen."

" Actually, Mr. Trevis, we were wondering if we could stop by the Drinkery before we go to Hamish's house?"

" I'm not letting him leave the automobile. Too much a risk for Mayor Hensley."

" That isn't fair!" Orrick shouted.

" Lotsa regulars buy at the Drinkery. Word get out the mayor let his son get bruised,"

" I'm getting off Mildew," Hamish said, " if it'll keep my father satisfied I'll cover my bruise with Orrick's scarf."

" Right then.. and don't take yer sweet lit'le time getting yer drinks. Yer took long enough getting out of that school."

Hamish let his head sag back into the leather seat. His life felt chaotic, yet restrained all at the same time. The fact that a bruise would pose questions about his father, it made him want to tear his hair out. He was already guessing how his father would react when he finally saw the bruise.


	12. Both is Never a Good Sign

Both is Never a Good Sign

" You said that you gave the new kid directions to the Drinkery. Why did you not offer him a ride?" Hamish asked.

" He said that he didn't want to be an inconvenience. His father would not be picking him up, and would rather walk so he could start learning how to walk home without getting lost. "

" Did he happen to give you his name?"

" Seemed very intent in keeping the information to himself. He doesn't talk much."

" I wonder why that is." Hamish muttered.

" We could ask him. He is the one sitting with us at lunch."

" I don't think we should push him. If he isn't going to open up to us, then we should just let it be. He did try to stand up for me with Astrid."

" Yet she still forced you to go to the office."

" Which I hope taught her a lesson. There are some things that reap no benefits."

" Continue yer yappin' inside, and make it snappy!" Mildew slammed on the brakes.

The both of them were thrown forward, now having arrived at the cafe. The title of the establishment was The Berkian Drinkery, one of the few coffee shops on the island. As far as Hamish knew, it had existed since before he was born. It was owned by Mr. Bucket and Mr. Mulch, and their employees were scarce. Mr. Mulch spent the majority of the day at the school since he was the World and Berk History teacher, so Mr. Bucket worked the shop most days. There were no alcoholic drinks sold in the Drinkery, and some of the drinks were of their own creation.

As they stepped out of the car Orrick unwrapped his scarf from his neck and handed it to Hamish. Upon receiving it he clutched the brown fabric in his fists before begrudgingly wrapping it around his neck and raising it so it covered his jaw. The things he did to maintain his father's reputation.

" Think we beat him to the shop?" Orrick asked.

" A car does move faster than a person."

" But he had a head start."

" Then it is more likely we made it at the same time."

" What are you going to want?"

" A latte macchiato, and a blueberry croissant. I'm going to save us a table while we wait."

There were other students scattered around the cafe, and a classmate even waved at him. There were a group of girls at another table who were staring specifically at the scarf wrapped around his neck. He sat down, taking out his small leather wallet and fingering the bills. He looked at his identification card in its slot, seeing his freckled face offering him a small smile. He found it odd that he could still smile. After nearly four years of being targeted, he wondered how his brain was motivated enough to smile. It had become instinctual, where sometimes a smile was a mere reflex.

Once Orrick had ordered he sat back down at the table, pushing the croissant towards Hamish. He put a hand above the thin paper, and felt the pastry deliver heat through the paper and into the skin. He slid the pastry out of the bag and took a bite. Instantly he cringed at the warmth rushing through his mouth as he chewed, but was met with the powerful taste of blueberries. It certainly hit the spot. He remembered that Mr. Bucket had once told him that the berries were imported from Hysteria and that he used two cartons of berries for each batch of croissants.

He took his wallet in hand, and stood from the table. Going to head to the check-out counter, right as the bell rang as another customer walked into the shop, letting in a blast of cold air.

" Where are you going?" Orrick asked.

" Getting a drink for Mildew. Don't want to give him more of a reason to complain."

" And you're still trying to get into his good graces. You realize that if he weren't being payed to keep an eye on you he would have already dumped you at the ferry leaving Berk?"

" Excuse me," A voice said quietly.

He moved out of the way, but not without looking to see who had arrived. It was the same auburn-haired boy from school, he'd made it after them.

" No, he would have left me at Berk High to spend the night. He at least would know that my father would enter a rage if I left the island without his knowledge. I'll be right back."

He already knew what he was going to order for his chauffeur when he walked up to the counter, but he could see that the new kid was inspecting the menu with a pensive look. He had his wallet out in his hands, and Hamish noted that there was an acrylic drawing of a Fireworm dragon fully ignited, and it seemed as if it had been hand-drawn.

" Hello Hamish. What will ye be 'aving today?" Mr. Bucket greeted him with a wide smile.

He was a man who dressed in a peculiar way. He had heard rumors from the other students that there was a time he actually wore a bucket on his head. It wasn't until he had been struck by lightning for a second time that he constantly wore a cap lined with thin metal. He had inquired about the hat when he had first started coming to the Drinkery, and he responded by saying that the feeling of the metal on his head brought him comfort. Hamish didn't understand, but he knew it made sense to Mr. Bucket.

" Could I have a hot chocolate with cinnamon and no whipped cream please?"

He inserted the order into the register, glancing back at the red-haired boy. " Yer sure about this? Yer not quite fond of cinnamon."

" No, this is for Mildew, he's waiting for me outside."

" Ahh, that makes sense. Yasmine will have yers and Orrick's drinks ready in a couple a minutes." He handed Hamish back his change.

He tucked the money back into his wallet and strode over to sit down at the table with Orrick.

" Fishlegs you better not have eaten any of my croissant," He joked as he peeked inside his bag.

" My carrot cake tastes far better than your blueberry, I wouldn't dream of it." Orrick rolled his eyes. " And be careful. I don't need anyone else calling me by that name."

" Hardly anyone acknowledges us anyway."

" What did you order for the old man outside?"

" Just a hot chocolate. Didn't want to give him an excuse to be picky."

" I heard from Mr. Michaelis that we get a week off for the holiday this year."

" I really don't understand why they're doing that. There's only a few weeks left until finals. Why risk taking a week off?"

" They're shaving a week off of the winter break. You could check the online yearly schedule if you don't believe me."

" But it's been three weeks for years! Why change it now!?"

" I'm just surprised it took Headmaster Vikat this long to make the decision."

" If he really wants to make changes," Hamish picked at his croissant," he should install security cameras in the halls so someone could see what Dogsbreath does."

A tray was delicately placed on the table. Yasmine had arrived. Her full name was Yasmine Balkos, and she had known Hamish and Orrick for the two years she had worked at the Drinkery. She had tan skin and long thin black hair she had pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. She wasn't much taller than Hamish, and that was saying something because he was short for his age. Today she donned a metallic purple lipstick along with amethyst earrings tucked into the lobes of her ears.

" I have a latte macchiato, that must be for you, right Hamish?" Her soft tone of voice aimed at him.

She had an extra drink on the tray, one that both Orrick and Hamish knew didn't belong to them.

" Orrick, I see you're trying something new today. You chose the honey citrus mint tea. That's one of my favorites." Her hazelnut eyes passed over to his now blushing face. " Mind you though, it does take a while to cool down."

" Right, I'll wait before I take a sip." He started to run his finger around the rim of the cup absentmindedly.

" Who ordered the double-shot espresso?" She started to hold out the steaming cup towards Hamish.

" That would be me." A voice said from behind her.

A hand covered by a leather glove reached forward and gestured for the drink. Yasmine turned her head to the auburn-haired boy, smiling instantly as she gave him the drink. Then grabbing his free hand and shaking it.

" Hi, I'm Yasmine. You're new here aren't you?"

The boy nodded.

" I hope you enjoy the espresso. Are you attending the university or the high school?"

" High school. I have to go now. See you tomorrow." He waved to the three of them and ventured out into the cold.

" Not much of a talker is he?" Yasmine turned her gaze back to the two boys.

" Yes, and we're sorry. He doesn't seem keen on sharing his name with many people."

" Do you know his name?" She frowned.

" No, we figure he'll introduce himself when he's ready," Orrick responded.

" How long has he been on the island?"

" Only a couple of days. Now if you'll excuse us Yasmine, we have to get going. Let's go Fis- Orrick."

" Right. Your chauffeur is flashing his lights nonstop outside. Do me a favor, make sure that boy comes back, we could use more foot traffic through our tiny shop." She hugged each of them before she went back behind the counter.

" Aren't you allergic to honey?" Hamish asked as soon as they climbed into the car.

" It's bees, not honey. So no... at least I hope not. Mum isn't fond of honey. I just hope I like it."

" You didn't need to order something different just to impress her."

He tapped on Mildew's shoulder just as he started the engine. When his head turned to glare at Hamish, he held out the large cup with hot chocolate inside. He grunted in form of thanks, snatched the cup out of his hands, and took a large slurp. Soon enough he was racing down the street, heading back to the Hensley mansion. It wasn't necessarily a mansion, but it was definitely the largest house on the island. He knew about two houses that rivaled the size of his own, one located on Riders Way and another on Hooligan Boulevard. It had been home for the last fourteen years. His father had been mayor for as long as he remembered, and the previous mayor had been a Haddock.

He wished Mr. Trevis a good night as they bid farewell, and walked toward the front door of his house. Orrick was about to knock on the door when Hamish put out a hand to stop him. He reached into his shirt, and drew out the key he had dangling on his chest now having grown warm from the body heat. He inserted the key into the house, then punched in four numbers into the alarm box and swung the door open.

" You never told me neither of your parents were home."

" You never asked." He said as he shut the door behind them and re-inserted the security lock.

" My mum is under the impression that one of your parents were home," He continued to protest as they walked to his bedroom.

" Would you like to call her to let her know then? Fishlegs, you can relax, I'll make dinner and your mother can pick you up at the normal time."

" You're cooking _again_?" He groaned. " I'm getting tired of having to lie to my mother."

" Would your mother still let you come over if she knew I'm home alone most of the time?"

" Actually, I think she would. She knows your house is much more secure than ours, and honest-to-gods she knows your mother and father are _very_ capable of fighting an intruder."

He opened the door to his bedroom, seeing his bed left the exact same way he had left it when he had first climbed out of it that morning. There was a maid that came at least three times a week, but he had left explicit instructions to leave his bedroom alone, of course keeping it secret from his parents. He wanted to maintain his own room, he had told her, and it was because of the maid that he knew how to wash his own sheets and the laundry cycles for his clothing. He had to acquire his own skills to be able to maintain himself, because unbeknownst to his father, he would leave to live on his own as soon as he was old enough.

His room was a rectangular shape and most of the furniture was almost as old as he was. It was located at the farthest corner of the house, a transfer made when he was nine, under his father's orders. Two of the walls were painted a chestnut brown, but the other two he had asked to be painted with a design. Eventually the chestnut faded into a forest background with a sunset hidden in the horizon, with an ever-present transparent moon ready to overtake the sun. The day never changed in his room, at least, not while the curtains were closed. His curtains were a juniper green, with a few tears in them from when he made peeky holes with his scissors.

It had been a cloudy day so he hadn't bothered to open the curtains, instead he turned on the lights and flinched when one of the bulbs finally burnt out. There were four light fixtures set around the room, with energy-saving bulbs set in each one and he was glad one had finally flickered out. He felt as if there had been paranormal activity in his room for the past month.

Orrick excused himself to the restroom while Hamish climbed down the stairs to get them some snacks. He had marked an area in the pantry with food suitable for Orrick, since he knew it was easy for him to display an allergic reaction. He had set aside a cream colored canvas bag and started throwing in cream cheese crackers and then a cereal box. With how often his parents were away, he fed himself similar to how he had seen college students in television shows function in their independent lives.

" Good, you're in the kitchen. If you're going to be cooking tonight, I'm deciding what you're making." Orrick strode in and sat in one of the maple wood stools at the kitchen island.

" I'm sorry, but this is _my_ house Fishlegs, Who says you get a vote?" He smiled as he closed the door to the pantry. " I'm joking."

" Right," He shook his head," I should have guessed that. I've been to your house enough times that I have my own couch and toothbrush."

" I was thinking of just making spaghetti."

" Pasta is too bland a flavor. What about a stew?"

" You're allergic to yak meat." Hamish began to pull out a pot from one of the bottom cabinets.

Then the both of them heard a harsh thud, making Orrick fall off of the stool in terror. Hamish quietly put the dull gray pot on the granite island. He made sure Orrick was okay before starting to make steps towards the doorway.

" Someone broke in, check the cameras!" Orrick hissed.

" They're all the way in the living room, by the time I get there the intruder will have seen me."

" Take the hallway that leads to the garage,"

" I'm not going anywhere without you. It was just the door opening, it may not even be-"

" How come we don't hear footsteps?" Orrick whispered.

Orrick pushed his glasses up his nose as he took step behind Hamish. It was true, they had only heard the door open, but footsteps, squeaks, or clacks should have been audible due to the tile floor. He heard his best friend's silent patters as he walked behind him. The door had been closed, but there was a box and a large smooth silver suitcase just at the entrance to the parlor. The code had even been reset. He immediately started deducing who it had been, because he knew that anybody who knew the security code would know that he would be home at this time.

He finally heard the footsteps he'd been waiting for.

" My little boy!" The harsh clomp of boots sounded as they descended the staircase.

Hamish barely had a moment to react before he was wrapped in a suffocating embrace.

" Mrs. Hensley?" Orrick gasped. " But Hamish said you were on a trip!"

" Mother? Why have you come home so soon?" He said, as he stepped back to view his mother.

His mother was a large curved woman. Vivianna Hensley was a woman who towered well over her son, and whose affectionate actions could often result in gasping breath in the aftermath. Today she was wearing a pair of thin-soled smoke-colored boots that reached her mid-calves, and was in the midst of removing her coat that reached to her hips. She wore a navy blue knitted sweater and a long necklace with a rose quartz and a white feather fastened to the silver chain along with plain black leggings. She loosened her tight bun that she wore while in public and on business, and down flowed wavy blonde locks. Coming to rest at her waist.

He stared up at her eyes, an electric blue that he had inherited, and would probably pass down to his kids if he ever had any.

" Your father didn't call you?" She pocketed a hair tie.

He followed behind her as she walked into the kitchen, glancing behind him to see that Orrick was ascending the curved polished marble stairs, heading to his bedroom without the canvas bag.

" No, but he did have Mr. Trevis pick me up from school."

" I cut my trip short because there's something your father wants to talk about." She dragged her fingers underneath his chin. " I'll get dinner started and we'll talk then. Go on upstairs, I'll call you down when it's ready."

He practically bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. By the time he had made it to his bedroom, he pushed open the blue-painted door, breathing heavily. He tried calming down so he wouldn't attract Orrick's attention. He went to his bag, grabbing a jumbo-size chocolate bar with almonds and taking giant bites. His head starting to spin, he glanced around the room, seeing Orrick pulling out his homework while taking ginger sips of his tea. After devouring the entire bar, his fingers fumbled for the side of his backpack. He hurriedly put the cup to his mouth and let the hot liquid wash away any traces of the chocolate.

A minute later, Orrick had his arm wrapped around his best friend. " You should let it out before it swallows you entirely." Is all he said.

" Tonight's changed." Hamish replied.

" Aren't you happy your mom's home?" Orrick slapped his hand to keep him from taking out another candy bar.

" This isn't a good sign. The last time my mother came home early from a trip and my father actually came home early for dinner, it was when they told me they were sending me to London."


	13. Sleep and School Do Not Mix

Sleep and School Do Not Mix

Friday signified the end of the week. In Hiccup's life, it meant that he would be able to work on the conversion of the bedroom into an art studio. All he had to do was get through the school day. He had made sure to walk in to his second period only a minute before the final bell, because he wanted to avoid Dustin at all costs. He had no doubt that the senior still carried resentment for what had happened six years ago and didn't want to see what he was now capable of. By the third period he was practically falling asleep at his desk.

Catching up on the notes for three separate classes was making him lose two hours of sleep a night. Back on Meathead he had worked himself into a schedule where he would walk the 1.6 kilometers to his home and indulge in all the homework he could and be asleep by ten at night. He hardly ever went out, not even for coffee, but there was always a pot full of it when he was home. He left it full in the morning and merely reheated it once he came back home. He had done the grocery shopping, he handled the laundry loads, his father would handle any home repairs.

He couldn't join a sport, because his leg couldn't quite take all the strain. All sports involved running, and any prolonged periods would leave his stump aching and feeling as if he could tear open the skin with any more effort. Here at Berk High, there weren't even that many sports to choose from. There were more clubs than sports, but the twins hadn't listed all of the clubs in their 'surviving high school' guidebook. Only the ones that they could make fun of and that had members that were easy to prank. He made sure to steer clear of those.

He felt his head starting to droop, his eyelids starting to close. Berk had really disrupted his sleep schedule. He had almost never fallen asleep in class. He managed to write down another example before his head finally sagged onto the desk. He refused to let his eyes close all the way, but his thoughts continued to swirl about his head, trying to bring him to succumb to slumber. _Just wait until nighttime, just do a single page and you can sleep early..._ He forced his head to lift from the desk, and he wrote down a few more words before his eyes closed.

His father had decided to give him an allowance. Hiccup had never brought it up, not once during any of their eleven moves. 30 decans a week, he could hardly believe it. Instead of Hiccup asking his father for money, back on the other islands he had refused to accept money from his father. Berk made it different. Before Hiccup had gone to bed on Sunday night his father had stopped the door from closing and pressed the bills into his son's hand. He said that he wouldn't take any argument and that the money was his to keep. Over dinner the next few days his father had told him that he wanted him to stay out more, and use the decans he had given him. This was his hometown, he shouldn't stay holed up at home like he had on the mainland.

It was because he had received the money that Hiccup had asked Astrid to help him find a coffee shop. He knew that his father would begin to ask, and to relieve any oncoming pressure he decided that finding a coffee shop would be an ideal way of spending the money he had. Though Hiccup knew that his father was getting quite desperate for him to make friends. He was very diligent about saving his money, because they hadn't visited relatives for the past few years, they would send him money through mail. He remembered one time when he had a phone call with Gobber he had commented on why Hiccup didn't accept his father's money, and Hiccup had responded by saying-

" Hiccup! Are you still with us?" Ms. Sinkt's voice raided his ears.

He opened his eyes and quickly whipped his head off the table, nodding his head vigorously. He glanced at the others students, noting that one already had their arms wrapped around their head and was fast asleep. He didn't care to comment, instead he rubbed at his eyes to rid the drowsiness. _It was Friday_ , the fact had barely dawned on him, he could sleep in for Saturday morning. Ms. Sinkt cast him a few more questioning looks before turning and once again pressing her blue marker to the board. Needless to say, he stayed awake for the remaining 26 minutes of class.

The other student, they were met with a rude awakening when their desk partner shoved them out of their seat. To Hiccup, it seemed the equivalent of dumping a bucket of cold water on someone. Once the bell rang he closed his notebook and set to putting his things in his satchel. He wasn't going to be the last one to leave the classroom, but once he reached the last row of desks Ms. Sinkt asked him to stay behind. As he approached her large desk, he tried to notice the decorations on her desk before locking eyes with her. She had three staplers, each a different color. One was red, the other gold, and finally a dark purple. The edge of her computer screen was filled with post-its, almost illegible scrawl written on them. She had a small silver basket that held an assortment of pens but only two wooden pencils.

" Yes, Ms. Sinkt?" He asked meekly.

" How are you enjoying your stay on Berk so far?" She sat down in a purple-cushioned chair, pulling it up to the desk.

" I'm sorry?"

" I understood why you were falling asleep in class today. For your parents to uproot you and register to a new school with so few weeks left in the semester, it must be a lot of work on your plate. How are you coping?"

The question had blindsided him. He hated being put on the spot, and was surprised he still wasn't used to it.

" I have been trying my best to catch up as fast as possible." He said slowly.

" It's five classes, that is a lot of curriculum to get on track with. I am willing to bet you are losing some sleep over this?"

He didn't want to admit it. " Maybe a bit."

" I would like you to get the extra coursework done, but I don't want you doing it on your own. I would advise that you reach out to your classmates. Asking for a tutor won't fall on deaf ears, with such a small school population no one should be left in the dust."

He blinked. " My classmates?"

" Get to know someone, some of them are more than willing to help."

" All right. Thank you." He managed to say.

" Good luck Hiccup." She smiled.

Before heading to the lunchroom he headed to his locker to drop off his textbooks for World History and Financial Algebra. He always carried those by hand because he knew they wouldn't fit in his satchel. He had already made binders for each class and had notebooks for three. However, he still had yet to find time to make a design for each binder, for now, all he had was simple labels to distinguish the difference. He had tried to put in the Terrible Terror, but he wasn't pleased on how a certain _someone_ had come in and ruined it. He angrily twirled the lock to his locker and tugged it open.

He arranged his textbooks so all were standing neatly and without risk of tipping over. He always kept his art sketchbook in his satchel, because it was one of his most treasured possessions. He didn't know if anyone at Berk High was capable of stealing from lockers, but he sure wasn't going to chance it. Looking at how the top of the locker was riddled with spiderwebs, he made a mental note to bring wet wipes with him on Monday in order to properly clean out the top locker. He was about to slam the door to his locker when his dark green beanie was swiped off of his head.

He turned to see who had been the culprit as he properly closed the door. _Well speak of the Nightmare._ The older boy was holding the beanie above his head, just out of his reach if he raised his arm.

" Give it back." Hiccup said.

" It's right here, get it yourself." Dogsbreath sneered. " You might need to jump for it though, you're lacking in the height department."

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see students slowing their strides to view the scene, to see how he would react to someone who was clearly baiting him into ridicule. It had only been a week at Berk High, he had no idea how people would react to seeing him jump for a measly beanie. But the more he stood there, the longer he knew people would notice his hair. That he knew, would elicit some kind of response. He glanced behind Dustin, and an idea popped into his head.

" Oh, hello Mr. Mulch!" He raised his hand and waved to further the effect.

Knowing that the 12th year did not get along with the World History teacher, he guessed that the bully would take the bait. Indeed he did, as his head turned to look behind him. Hiccup took his chance, taking a few steps in the few seconds he had. He took a running start, and taking a high jump, snatched the beanie out of Dogsbreath's hand. He stepped back once again, remembering how he had reacted those years ago when Hiccup attempted to fight back. When he looked back at Hiccup, his gaze immediately locked on Hiccup's hand, which had now risen to put the beanie back on his head.

" Good day." He quipped.

He was about to turn on his heel, when he remembered what Dustin was famous for on Berserk. Administering the final blow. He managed to raise his arm and succeeded in blocking a punch thrown by his former bully. He took a step back, planting his prosthetic firmly on the ground.

" You've obviously learned a few new tricks haven't you? Am I really," He approached him," going to have to teach you about who you once were?"

He saw Dogsbreath's left leg begin to shift, and shifted his torso to block another attempted blow. Dogsbreath's leg lunged out, but he didn't get very far.

" I do hope you're not causing an uproar in the halls are you, Mr. Querett?" Mr. Michealis had approached the scene, seeing the 12th year's predatory stance.

" No." He mumbled.

He walked past Hiccup, and he made sure to maintain a wide berth as he swaggered past. He saw the teacher watched him, an eyebrow raised, but soon nodded and walked away as well. Hiccup let his arms drop to his side, letting his defensive stance fade away. He turned in the direction of the lunchroom, surprised he had managed to stay calm and not stutter when face-to-face with his bully from years past. He also knew, that the recent event wouldn't be the last time Dogsbreath would attempt to strike at him.

" Only one half left and you're done with your first week," A voice remarked.

" Huh?"

" You managed to survive your first week at Berk High," Fishlegs came to walk beside him.

At first, he regarded the blonde, husky male with a confused expression, but soon dropped the facade and weighed the sentence.

" Is the first week a test of whether you die or not or something?"

" Hiccup, you have arrived at a time when Berk is hit by two events, the sudden onslaught of snow storms, and the looming arrival of Finals. Your parents chose a perfect time to bring you here."

" That doesn't sound promising."

" I of course have no idea how you've been able to manage these days. I have to assume you've dealt with some homework struggles?"

He remembered Ms. Sinkt's comments. " I have lost sleep."

" Astrid told me of how you're in her art class. That must be nice... she said you also have a passion for dragons?"

" Umm, well, it has become a hobby over the years," Hiccup drizzled a packet of salt over his potatoes.

" You know most of the species?" Fishleg's enthusiasm was becoming much more apparent.

" I would say so."

" It's so wonderful to find someone who takes such an interest! Could I see some of your sketches one day!? Maybe we could visit the museum, in order to officially call yourself a dragon expert you must see the exhibit we have here on the island!"

" Umm, I dunno, I'm still trying to adjust."

They had reached the end of the line, and he could see that the fellow 11th year had become excited at the fact that he shared an interest in dragon lore. It wasn't something he was eager to talk about, because the people on the mainland thought the dragons were myths.

" You want to come sit with us? We can talk more. You could tell me your favorite class of dragons!"

" Maybe some other time. I'm going to sit at another table."

He headed in the direction of the table he had been sitting at for the last few days. Once he sat down, he saw the other two boys immediately glance up. The red-haired boy even smiled widely at him before they resumed eating their meals. He averted his gaze and dipped a fry into the little container of ketchup.


	14. Choosing to Speak

Choosing to Speak

He saw Fishlegs sit down at the table across the room, noticing Astrid almost immediately strike up a conversation. Had it been her idea from the beginning for one of her friends to talk to Hiccup? He arranged his chicken strips on one side of the plate, then made sure to pour another packet of ketchup into the container. He was already envisioning the day over, when he would walk through the comfortable chill. He just hoped that today they wouldn't pay attention like they had yesterday. He still had about 26 decans left, and knew his father would be giving him 30 more the next week.

He plugged the straw into the cranberry juice box and took a long quiet sip. His attention was caught by the two boys, the bespectacled boy pointed at a table about 3 meters away from them. He looked where he had pointed, and could see that Dustin was watching the boys with a growing smirk.

" Can't he give us a break at least once?"

" If we try to stop him, he'll only try to hurt us even more. I for one, am not looking forward to more bruises." The red-haired boy sighed.

" Stare him down. If you purposely avert his gaze it's letting him know you're afraid of him, thus making him get up and come over here." Hiccup commented.

" Won't that provoke him?" The brunette frowned.

" Trust me. Try it, and soon enough he'll lose nerve."

Hiccup felt tempted to turn and wave at Dustin, but he knew that he still shared his own problems with the 12th year. He saw how they stared at him, but one of them was beginning to tremble. But when he turned back to see if Dogsbreath had stood from his table to walk over, he saw that he was shaking his head and digging his fork into his pot pie.

" How did you know that would work?" The red-haired boy asked accusingly.

Was it safe to admit it to them? They were in the same boat that he was. It was because of Dustin, that the red-haired boy had the bruise on his jaw.

" I've dealt with enough bullies to know how to discourage them."

" That seems more a question of confidence then knowing how to chase off bullies."

" Well you won't exactly be able to fight him, right? You're pegged as the weak link, and he targets you to keep you in that box." Hiccup cast him a pointed look.

The red-haired boy crossed his arms. " I guess you have a point. Hiccup Haddock is it? You're a third?"

" Right." Hiccup replied, masking his shock at how the younger boy knew his name.

" Do you know who he is?" The bespectacled boy made a gesture toward the bully across the room.

" Vaguely. Had a go at me in the hallway just a few minutes ago."

" And you fought him off?"

" Not exactly. Just stalled until a teacher came."

" He does tend to lose nerve when he knows an adult is watching." The red-haired said with a nod of the head. " I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Hamish Hensley."

" I'm Orrick Bloomfield. It's nice to meet you Hiccup." The boy pushed his glasses up his nose.

It was always him first. He would always have to introduce himself before anyone else would. Why would Berk be different? Who the heck was spreading his name across the school population? Next thing he knew, there would be random people in the street calling him by name. Only two people had insulted his name so far. Once anyone would find out he was a Haddock, he would be praised or seen with a different point of view. On Berk, a Haddock was important. But on the mainland, the name was all but insignificant.

" Why would he go after you?" Hamish drummed his spoon on the side of the plastic bowl.

" You act as if I would know." Hiccup rolled his eyes, taking a bite of a chicken strip.

" It must be because you're new," Orrick noted.

" Has he picked on others who come to the school?" He asked.

" Well he tries, but eventually he loses interest because we're his main targets."

 _Oh trust me, he hasn't lost interest in me. I may join you guys in the target category._ He swallowed the words that formed on his tongue.

It had to be easy to tell. He wasn't willing to engage in conversation. Truth be told, there were numerous things he wanted to talk about. But, he was still hesitant to exit his shell. He could be making all these assumptions of how the Berkian high schoolers operate, but he could still never guess whether or not they would turn on him. If someone would be willing to remain friendly to him, and would never raise a hand to strike. He had never been accepted, and it was becoming difficult to judge the outcome of what his stay on Berk would be like.

" Your father is Stoick "the Vast" Haddock?" Hamish tried for conversation once again.

Hiccup swallowed his bite of food, eyeing Hamish with a curious stare. If there was another thing he could know for sure, is that the Haddock name was famous. He just hoped that he wouldn't spoil his father's good name with his own actions.

" The one and only." Hiccup said, accidentally squeezing the fry in his hand.

When he glanced back at Hamish, he could see him opening his mouth, but no words came out. He then uttered a few syllables, but let the sounds die off. Whatever he was going to say, he was reluctant to say out loud. Hiccup looked down at his plate, in all his years, he hadn't experienced much conversation. There were only five fries left, and half of a chicken strip left. Would they want to talk to him, if he decided to make conversation?

" So, what's your story?" Hiccup masked the fear on his face.

" Pardon?" Hamish said after a spoonful.

" Did you guys move here, or have you lived here your whole lives?"

" Lived here our whole lives. I don't know if they taught you this in your other school, but in a few history books it states the families that have lived here on the island since the reign of the Vikings." Hamish smiled.

" I think I remember seeing Haddock in there though." Orrick squinted.

" I wouldn't know anything about that." Hiccup replied automatically. " We haven't covered Berk's history since my 6th year."

" So your father and past generations have lived here on the island, but your father broke the chain."

" He didn't actually. I was born on Berk, but moved when I was little." It was a half-truth, with some held back details.

" But history won't care for a detail like that. Your name will state you broke the pattern."

" What makes you think I'll be in history?" Hiccup glowered at him.

He ate the last bite of his chicken strip, and dunked the last fry in ketchup before throwing it into his mouth. He stood from the table, tray in hand.

" Where are you going?" Hamish made moves to follow.

" As far as I've heard, you only have to stay in here until you finish eating. As you can see, I've finished. So, I will be seeing you around. Good day."

He had only made it a few steps away when he heard Orrick shout," Will you be coming to the Drinkery later on?"

" I haven't decided yet." He answered honestly.

" Enjoy your Friday." Hamish waved goodbye.

The rest of the lunch hour he sat next to the trophy case on the second floor. He had pulled out his extra sketchbook, the one he wasn't using for the class. The prior day he had spent a few minutes that morning skimming through one of his already filled sketchbooks. Instead of putting in the empty one, he had accidentally put in the occupied one. He had to admit, he was glad that Astrid had given him a paper. Every once in a while, he would lean forward and look at the picture in the case, his gaze immediately centering on his mother in the background. Her smile, the brown hair dangling down and covering a portion of her face. It made him wish that she could be here on Berk with him, that the school bell would ring at the end of the day, and there she'd be, waiting to pick him up.

Then as soon as they would get home to Riders Way, they would both sit down at the decently-sized dining room table and discuss the day over a cup of coffee. The bell rung, signaling the end of the lunch hour. He wearily stood up, a trick of the mind telling him that his mother's eyes were following as he walked past and headed in the direction of the art room. He sat down, seeing that the teacher had yet to arrive. He took out his sketchbook, and first making sure no one was watching, he took out a mechanical pencil and started a vague sketch. He was most skilled in drawing dragons, but he could draw landscapes whenever possible. He wasn't fond of doing portraits, because he didn't enjoy later flipping through the sketchbook and seeing faces he didn't appreciate.

There was a time on Meathead, a small hobby that only lasted for a summer, that he would draw pieces based on requests made by his classmates or next-door neighbors. Depending on the size paper he would use, they would give him 12 or 15 decans for his work. He later stopped offering to complete more pieces when a group of kids had started to tease him for drawing mythical creatures. No one liked dragons in the way he did. The media would always paint them in a bad image, making them seem like they were nothing more than creatures who set fires to houses and hoarded treasure. But as far back as he could remember, his mother had always made them seem like the most wonderful mythical creatures. Better than griffins, or mermaids, unicorns, or pegasi.

He remembered his little five-year-old self wholeheartedly agreeing with his mother that dragons were the ones whose species were very underestimated. One of her treasured items had stayed with him through every single move, his father didn't even know that it had survived the fire. He knew it came from her, his insatiable obsession with dragons. If there was one thing he admitted to Astrid yesterday, is that he preferred drawing anything else but portraits. He hated looking through the sketchbooks later and seeing the faces staring back at him.

He had run short on inspiration and for an idea his father suggested that he draw pieces based on pictures from the photo album. Relatives he hadn't seen in years, some he would never meet. Pictures, of his own family. Before his mother was tragically taken away. He had captured his mother's image in perfect detail, the photograph helping as well as the vivid memory. He could never get his father's nose right. The beard he drew with whatever shape he could imagine, because looking at photos over the years he noticed how the beard kept changing.

" Day 2 of the Letter Project," Astrid slid into her seat with a smile.

" That's what this is?" He said lowly.

" It's what she's entered in the grade category. I suppose it makes sense, I mean, we are doing the artpieces based on the letter we pulled from the hat."

" Brilliant." He muttered.

He pulled out the sheet he had started his piece on yesterday. He had brought the empty sketchbook with him, but didn't know if he should start from scratch, or just continue editing on the given sheet. He had made good progress the day before, and he hadn't come up with any ideas for drastic changes. For now, he'd make do, and spare the notion of starting anew just because he had come to the new class unprepared.

" I feel like I got the most difficult letter in the alphabet," She chuckled.

" How so?" He planted his chin into the heel of his hand.

" You can't find many objects that start with I, much less make them coincide. At this point, making some up seems too last minute."

" I agree, you've already worked out your story."

" Yet, your story seems much more crafted than mine," She smiled, staring down at his piece in progress.

" Experience means pieces come together quickly."

" Just how long have you been drawing?"

" Good few years."

" It must have been some very committed few years to be that good. Drawing must be in your blood."

" Not everyone is born a good artist. Some of the best ones take several years to hone their craft."

" And others are acknowledged for their style, right?" Astrid asked.

" Precisely."

Conversation, it wasn't really his style. If he actually wanted to make friends and keep them this time around, he had to engage. Show interest, and no visible doubt that they could turn against him. However, always consider the possibility. He just wondered how far he would get with Astrid Hofferson before the link to a final goodbye would disappear.

" Dragons are my preference though." He added lightly.

" Do you have any particular species you prefer drawing over the other?" He could see her ice-blue eyes brighten as he turned to make eye contact with her.

" No, not particularly. It's rather thrilling to draw a Windwalker then later be working on a Cavern Crasher."

" A Cavern Crasher? I haven't heard about those in the books."

" Books?" A thrill of joy ran through his body.

Could she-

" There's an exhibit, in the Museum of Berk, that's entirely dedicated to dragon lore. There are some copies of the Dragon Manuals used in Viking times there."

" You don't seem like the type to be a dragon species fanatic."

" I've been hanging out with Fishlegs for over five years. Whenever there's a trip to the museum, he usually brings me and Heather. I've picked up a few things, and maybe my memory just isn't working, but I don't remember seeing a Cavern Crasher."

Different books. Not what he thought.

" Are there Typhoomerangs? Death Songs?"

" Yes, even Flamehuffers and Grimlers."

" You know their classification and their aggressiveness?"

" No, not to that extent. I only know names. If you want to talk dragons, you'd have to look to Fishlegs. He's even made his own notecards."

" When I talked to him at lunch it didn't seem that severe." He shook his head.

" I think you two would get along well. You could still sit with us if you want. You do know you've been sitting with the mayor's son right?"

" Which of the two?" Hiccup chuckled dryly.

" The one with the bright red hair."

" Oh, he introduced himself today. His name is Hamish, right?"

" Yes, so you have talked to the boys you're sitting with!"

" Just today." _And the conversation didn't last long._

He looked down at his paper, then glanced up at the clock on the wall. The pieces were due first thing on Monday. He didn't know why she needed to give the weekend for an assignment that was seemingly simple, but it gave him the chance to get it done faster.

" What, did you talk about?" She asked with a grin.

" Not much. I found out that the Haddocks are in the history books," He twirled his pencil.

" Oh yeah they are. Umm, I wanted to, well I-" She seemed to stutter to find her words. " Can I have your phone?"

" Why?"

Instead of wanting to hand it over, he developed the strong urge to hide it and make it seem nonexistent. She hadn't seen it right? He could lie and say that he didn't have a cell phone, that his dad never brought him one because he thought he was irresponsible. Actually no, the irresponsible embellishment could be too much.

" I would like to give you my phone number. My friends and I could give you a tour of the island, what with you having only been here a week."

" I've only known you four days."

" And in our day and generation, numbers can be exchanged in the hour that they know each other."

" Forgive me then, if I'm not with the times."

" So I take that as a no?" She retracted the hand she had extended.

" As a rain check. This feels like jumping into things too soon. For me. I'm sorry."

" It's my turn to ask why though." She tilted her head and frowned.

 _Let it out nice and slow Hiccup. She's looking for an answer, and if you really will be taking her number some day in the future, you need to tell her this little truth._ His father wanted him to make friends. Astrid was on her way to becoming a candidate. He had to open up in order to let people into his life. Berk was trying to break down the walls he had built for over ten years.

" I promised myself, back before we moved, that I wouldn't put myself in an environment with people who belittled me." He said.

" You mean being with my friends." She said shortly.

" I am not going to tolerate people who ridicule others to feel better about themselves."

" But you don't even know her!"

" She doesn't know me either, yet she made a judgment purely based on my appearance and name. If she's going to tease me with something as simple as that, I am not going to be around her and pretend it doesn't bother me."

" You really don't want to hang out with my friends?"

" In order for people to get along, there must be respect among one another."

" I agree with you, but I'd like for you to get to know them."

" Is there really two sides to everyone?" Hiccup looked at her sadly.

She didn't push the subject further, and for that he was thankful. He continued to try to work on the assignment, noticing she glanced at his sheet from time to time. She would draw in a short breath, then erase a line she had made and begin again. He had managed to draw his five items with about fifteen minutes to spare, and came to the conclusion that he would have to finish coloring it in at home. Which would mean he'd have to push the note taking until Saturday, or maybe even later, because he was determined to get started on the bedroom conversion for the weekend.

" Next week, I don't have practice on Wednesday. You want to take a trip to the Drinkery?"

" You and me?" He was confused, hadn't he angered her?

" Yes. I want to be the one who shows you around Berk."


	15. An Unexpected Surprise

" Heather, I just screwed it up so bad. You sure that Fishlegs can't invent a time-travelling device and I can go back and repeat this day?" She sagged onto her bed.

" Astrid I really think you're making too big a deal of this." She said.

" I yelled at him, just because he didn't want to hang out with us. I could have gone about it differently, but no, my mouth beat my mind."

" You talk faster than you think. It isn't such a bad thing that you yelled at him. I mean, you just lost your temper, it happens."

" But over Camicazi, I mean sure I chewed her out on Monday, and I apologized yesterday, I can't believe it just hit me so hard."

" Did he get defensive or something? That could have been what made you angry too," Heather said with a sigh.

Astrid sat up, her fingers clutching the cell phone tighter to make sure it didn't slip. " He gave a good reason. She made fun of him, and he doesn't want to hang out with us where she might take a shot at him again. I just, I don't know, I want to see him more than just sitting next to him in Art."

" This is going to turn into Thuggory all over again isn't it?"

" What do you mean?" She heard faint stirring from the other end of the line.

" I mean, I know it's been a year since you've even dated, much less crushed on, but think about it. You want to see Hiccup more, you want him to sit with us, you even offered to walk him to the Berkian Drinkery."

And actually plan to go with him the coming week.

" Okay," She said uncertainly," but what does my ex have to do with this?"

" Hiccup and Thuggory both have similar history. Maybe you've grafted onto him because he's someone who wasn't born and raised on Berk. They both even came from Meathead... Now do you see my point?"

" This has to be a record for me. Getting a crush in less then a week."

" Keep in mind I never said it was a bad thing." Her friend said hastily.

" Something just doesn't bode well with me though. I don't know if it's really because he's from Meathead that I'm starting to like him. He's holding stuff back Heather. I just know it. He talks so curtly, simple sentences practically saying nothing at all."

" You want to get to know him, it's only natural. You're never one to just jump into things. But in getting Hiccup to sit with us, I suggest you give it time. If you can prove to him that you can reign in Camicazi and that he won't have to deal with the teasing, then he may sit with us someday. But for now, you'll just have to let him remain in his solitude. It seems like he's comfortable with it."

" There has to be a reason why he doesn't talk. His voice is fluid, he doesn't stutter. I don't really think he's shy. I want to find out why."

" Then just tread carefully Astrid."

" Are you okay?" She finally pointed it out to her friend.

They had been on the phone for half an hour, and she noted that every now and then there would be the ongoing sounds of shifting from the other line, slams and faint murmurs. Yet Heather had never made a comment the whole time they had been talking.

" Packing for the weekend. Dagur and I are visiting our aunt on Outcast. We're taking the last ferry of the night."

" That's still going to take a car ride."

" Right. I'd offer for us to continue our conversation in the car, but I kind of don't want Dagur listening in on this. Only going to make him point out why I don't have anyone yet." Heather started to laugh.

" Hey he needs to stop messing with you, he's single too." She couldn't help but burst out laughing herself. " You also don't need to think about it either Heather. The right person will come along."

" Oh trust me, I've got my eye on someone. Just gotta work up the courage to say something."

" I'll leave you to it. See you on Monday?"

" I'll text you as soon as we're well on our way. Going to need something to distract me from Dagur's singing."

" Right, may the gods protect you." She grinned before she hung up the phone.

She let the phone drop from her hand, falling to the mattress with a muted thump. Astrid wanted to let her head fall back to the pillow, but didn't feel the urge to relax. It was Friday, usually she would be going out with the twins, Fishlegs, Camicazi, Eret, and Snotlout. It was the twins turn to host a hangout night. But Eret and Snotlout had a late practice and were spending the night at their homes, and the twins had to work on their makeup work in order to bring up their grades before Finals rolled around. The Thorstons were master procrastinators, and they tended to do each other's homework. Cameron had offered for she and Astrid to just hang out at her house and make betabel and carrot cake, but Astrid had declined.

She had planned to just cozy up to the living room couch and watch movies until midnight. The whole gang was planning a movie night right during the holidays anyway. She could take a night to herself. Then her cheeks flushed as she realized what she had done. She and her best friend had finally had a phone call, and she'd spent the short time they had talking about the new kid on Berk. She just had to accept what Heather had discovered. Astrid Hofferson, had a crush on the new kid. Hiccup Haddock.

Was it really a crush? She didn't necessarily think she was hopeless in love, but she had to admit that the thought of dating never quite crossed her mind after Thuggory. She had gotten Hiccup to admit it, she was a friend. But only her. He had opened a door in his walls, just a crack, and she'd been allowed inside. Though, now that they were in the same room, there was still a curtain around him, she could hardly see him. Hardly recognize him. He still had his doubts, and those were clearly visible to her.

It made her think of Snotlout's tenth birthday party. The Hiccup she was introduced to then was not the same one that she knew now. They might as well have been two different people. The younger Hiccup was a boy whose walls had not yet been built. He would talk, but no one had listened to him. This current day Hiccup, was given the opportunity to talk, but he chose to remain silent, and made it seem like there was nothing worth talking about.

There had to be a reason for it. That anyone who would try to get close to him would meet his walls. Have to see that they're nearly impenetrable. She wanted to find out why. Why, no what, had been the cause of the creation of the walls. Why he was anxious in public, and would rather flee then confront ongoing problems. Something he wasn't ready to share with her yet. Maybe, if this crush was going to go any further and not meet a dead end, she had to make him comfortable enough to knock down a wall?

" Astrid, dinner's on the stove. Feel free to serve yourself whenever you like."

" What's for dinner today Dad?" She perked up on the bed.

" Shrimp chow mein with extra water chestnuts. Noodles cooked to perfection." His father smiled. " If you need me I'll be in the garage. I have a project due in the next week."

" Good luck!" She shouted.

She waited until he knew he had turned the hallway to peek out of her room. The walls had been painted a hazelnut brown, and staring right back at her was the family portrait, very sadly out of date. The picture had been taken when she was twelve, and Finn still wasn't as tall as their father. Now a lot had changed. Her father had more gray streaks in his hair, her mother had hair that had been trimmed to reach her jaw, and Astrid's hair had grown lighter. Her older brother Finn was nearly a head taller than her father, and had a more aggressive facial expression.

She turned right and wound down another hallway until she reached the kitchen. Astrid didn't notice she'd been holding her cellphone in her hand until it started to vibrate. She raised it to her eye level, and saw that she had received a text message.

 **What's on the list for movies tonight?** She saw as she opened the messenger app, seeing the little symbol waving in front of Heather's name.

 **Well first off is Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Then Age of Adaline, and tie the night off with Jumanji. Just waiting for Finn to get home so I can get started.**

 **With that many movies you'll be watching movies well after midnight.**

 **I'll probably fall asleep in the first few minutes of Jumanji, true, but Finn will surely enjoy it.**

 **Girl, Harry Potter is at least 2 hrs. long, you're going to fall asleep in the middle of Age of Adaline!**

 **Which you still haven't seen by the way.** She sent a winking emoji and clicked send as she heard the front door open.

" Is anyone home!?" A male voice echoed through the house.

" No," Astrid smirked as she walked to the doorway," everyone left cause they didn't want to see your ugly face."

" Well they left you behind so clearly someone wanted to." He shook his head while smiling. " But you're not being serious right?"

" Dinner's on the stove, Mum's on the night shift, and Dad's working on a project in the garage. We've got the house to ourselves, at least until Dad comes back in."

" What's for dinner?"

" Chow mein. I knew Mum bought those water chestnuts for a reason."

" Oh wow, we haven't had that for a while. And I'm assuming, that since you're actually here on a Friday night instead of out with your group, that you're staying in tonight?" Finn quirked an eyebrow as he unwrapped the scarf from his neck.

Astrid followed at his heels as he made his way toward the kitchen. If there was one thing that hadn't changed since her childhood, is that she always found something to talk about with her older brother.

" Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to watch movies for the rest of the night with me?"

" But I have an early morning."

" That's never stopped you from doing it." She handed him a plate with a few spoonfuls of food.

" Fine. I'm on popcorn duty for later, and we both have to agree on the movie options."

" Already chosen. Now get to eating."

He'd almost fallen asleep at his desk last night. He managed to finish the assignment for his art class, and was tempted to start up a new piece in another sketchbook, but he knew that the sooner he caught up in his classes, the sooner he could draw to his heart's content. He stayed up until midnight, unexpectedly because he'd lost track of time, but he managed to finish an entire chapter. He started a new piece, determine to stay awake. But he'd only drawn half of the outline, when his eyes started to close and his head sagged down onto the desk.

Almost hitting the lamp and knocking it down to the floor. He jerked his head up, the pencil hanging loosely in his hand drawing a wayward line. He wiped a hand across his forehead, and set the pencil down. He took his eraser and rubbed away the wayward line. He gave a quick run-down of the piece he'd started, and as he yawned he flicked off the lamp. He'd climbed into his bed after dizzily taking off his prosthetic leg and settled into his still chilly bed. That night, was the eve of time of when his nightmares chose to come in and strike.

By the time he could no longer keep his eyes closed, he counted three times of having awoken in the middle of the night. He just continued to shift positions in his bed, glancing at his alarm clock from time to time. The numbers shifting from eight, to nine, then just a few minutes before eleven. He stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the faint sunlight peeking in through a slit in his curtain.

" Hiccup, it's time to get up. We've got things to do." His father opened the door to his bedroom, already dressed in gray jeans and a burgundy overcoat.

" Like what?" He said, his voice sounding as if in need of water.

" Redoing the house for one. I know you wanted to get started on your art studio but I was thinking that we should make headway on the living room."

" I'm all for it," He sat up and stretched," but why do I need to get ready?"

" I lived in this house for most of my childhood." He sat down on the mattress in front of his son. " If we're going to make changes, I'd rather we do some drastic renovation. Meaning new furniture, new wallpaper, room repainting. I have some shops in mind that we can go to."

" How soon do you want me ready?" He yawned.

" I already made you coffee, so you've got twenty minutes. You can pour it in a thermos and drink on the way."

" Fine." He watched as his father walked out of his room, pulling on his prosthetic.

" And don't forget to switch your leg!" He called as he descended the stairs. " It won't do well in the snow!"

" Yes," Hiccup rolled his eyes," I of all people know that. I have little amount of spare legs as it is."

He only had two legs. One to wear at home, where he had made his own modifications, meaning lining the bottom with cork, and another to wear outside. That was the standard leg, the metal contraption with appendages to allow the artificial limb to shift when he moved his leg. He would get new ones every three years. They were expensive as they came, and it took a lot of effort to persuade his father to let him get an extra leg so he wouldn't be wearing one the entire day. He had the feeling though, that if his growth spurt continued, he would need new prosthetics sooner than expected.

He could wear the cork leg outside, but the difference between that one and his original is that the cork leg didn't have an attached foot. It wasn't really a leg he wanted to flaunt in public. Usually the societal look would be that the foot would be hidden by a sneaker. In Hiccup's case, he preferred to hide the fact that a prosthetic existed at all. He never told anyone, yet his bullies would eventually find out. A flash of silver, and curiosity would be visible upon their faces. They'd make fun of the one-legged runt who tried and failed to hide the leg. It may have been acceptable centuries past for someone to wear a prosthetic leg, but certainly not in the current time period. Needless to say, he never wore shorts even in the warm weather.

He walked into the bathroom, taking out his black hairbrush and attempting to brush back the hairs that usually dangled over his forehead. He knew that the hair would stay in place for a short while before they would once again return to his forehead. It was the futile efforts he'd make to brush his hair back in order to be able to stuff it inside the beanie. If they were going to go out in public, he didn't want the other civilians to see his differences. Not yet. Not until he could finally admit to himself that he belonged on Berk. That he wouldn't have to brace for any blows, that he could speak freely without any criticizing stares. He'd been judged for too long.

Hiccup pulled on his coat as he descended the stairs. He'd had trouble deciding whether to wear his combat boots or attach the sneakers that also worked with the prosthetic. He'd chosen the pair that would best keep it hidden. As he reached the bottom landing, he peeked his head into the living room to see his father smacking the remote with a hand, grumbling about how it'd worked before and just shut down. Chuckling, he told his father that there were extra batteries for the television remote in the hallway closet if he felt it merited a change. He then turned on his heel and strode into the kitchen, quickly wheeling around the island and opening a cabinet to extract a gray and black thermos.

His hand closed around the decanter, prying it free of the coffeemaker and proceeding to pour a large portion into the thermos. While he waited the extra minutes for it to mildly cool down, he set some bread to toast and took out the small jug of cream from the refrigerator. He had just prepared his coffee to his liking when he heard a knock echo down the hallway from the front door. In immediate response, his father called that he would open the door. Hiccup glanced at the clock, reading the numbers nearly striking the half-hour. He had no idea who would come visit at this time of morning, and for what reason. It was kind of late for someone to finally be bringing a welcome to the neighborhood gift.

Or it could be the Thorstons paying an unexpected visit. He heard his father open the door, and after a familiar grunt of surprise, he uttered out a greeting. Inviting the person inside. One person, it didn't sound as if it were a pair. Hiccup heard his father ask if he wanted something to drink, or something to eat. This had to be someone Hiccup's father knew. But judging from the response that managed to reached his ears, it wasn't someone that Hiccup had met. Then he heard his own name be called out. He managed to step into the hallway, catching a glimpse of their guest as he answered his father's command.

He gestured for Hiccup to come forward, and for a few seconds they both stood in the doorway of the living room, and he was able to see who had entered his home.

" Please get Mr. Hensley a cup of coffee."

Hiccup turned his head to glance curiously at his father. His coffee, would be given to this stranger without an introduction from the newcomer himself. He was about to head back down the hallway when Stoick put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He managed to see the newcomer begin to observe the still cluttered and unorganized living room, only a single couch prepared and a coffee table cleared from the pile of still unpacked belongings. His father leaned down to quickly whisper in his ear.

" Looks like we won't be leaving for some time. Considering the mayor himself has decided to take a visit to our humble home."


	16. Haddocks and Hensleys

Haddocks and Hensleys

Talk about a truly unexpected guest. He would have preferred Astrid Hofferson showing up at his doorstep. Not the mayor of all of freaking Berk. At least he knew Astrid. The mayor, Mayor Hensley, was all but a stranger to him. Hiccup's hand reached into one of the cupboards and extracted a mug that he had hand-painted. He'd managed to paint the entire length of a Monstrous Nightmare, coiled around the mug. He poured in a large portion. Then he shifted to the side, extracting a small tray to place the cream and sugar. He was about to exit the kitchen, when something else occurred to him. The toast. Would the mayor want something to eat as well?

There was no harm in asking. He placed the mug almost filled to the brim with dark coffee on the tray, and took careful steps down the hallway into the living room.

" Dad, could you shift the table please?"

" Right."

He turned to their guest. " Sir, would you like anything to eat with this? We have white bread, sweet bread, banana and blueberry muffins, I think we also have some chocolate chip cookies."

" This is fine, thank you."

Hiccup couldn't believe how similar the mayor looked to his father. Granted, his father looked a tad older. He recognized the cherry red hair. Less gray streaks then his own father, though he would never say it aloud. While his father had gray-green eyes, the mayor had sky blue eyes that gleamed in the dim light of the living room. If he had seen the mayor correctly upon his entrance, he was just a few inches short of Stoick. Yet they both had thick torsos and toned muscles. His father had a few braids tucked into the thick flaming red facial hair, so it reached just to the end of his neck.

Mayor Hensley, to embrace a professional appearance, had the beard trimmed so it didn't dangle off his round jaw. He wore a black suit with a navy blue dress shirt and a black tie with a gray diagonal stripe. He stirred the cream into the coffee, neglecting the sugar on the tray. After he had finished he looked up at Hiccup, eyeing him in a scrutinizing manner. Hiccup had to mentally tell himself that he had never met this man before, he was here to see his father, not him.

" Sorry for the mess Mr. Hensley. We decided to refurnish most of the rooms in the house so the living room has been functioning as a temporary storage unit." Stoick smiled.

Hiccup shifted to stand by his father. They didn't exactly own any fold-out chairs and he didn't want to make a show of trying to extract a chair from the pile.

" You're back on Berk." The man answered in a swift voice.

Not meant to be critical, only an observation. Based on the way the mayor watched his father, Hiccup could guess it. These two had history. Then he remembered a faint mention made by his father about five years ago. Hiccup had asked why they couldn't go to Berk for Snoggletog, and Stoick had steered off the question. Saying that the Haddocks and the Hensleys had been battling for the position of mayor for centuries. He apparently had a lot of ancestors who had been mayor, and prior to that, _chief_. Even mentioning that there was a chance that the Hensleys and Haddocks were distantly related.

Although, that would involve a lengthy investigation of the archives on Berk. Which needn't be said, Hiccup was not willing to do. It didn't matter if somehow this man was his uncle a million times removed.

" We just came in the last week."

" It's been a while Stoick. Last time I saw you you'd come to visit City Hall with Gobber. You haven't been back to our little island in years. Your son should get to see the origin of his heritage."

" We've had other circumstances that prevented us from making any visits." His father said briskly.

A flicker of anger zapped through his head. Hiccup knew, his father had been trying to avoid coming at all. It was why he was surprised when his father had woken him up at six in the morning one fateful day, telling him they would be moving to Berk in the upcoming months, with no set date as to when they would be returning to his town of birth. Even more when he had been told that Berk would be their permanent stay. He still wanted to know desperately, why? Why now? They had been on Meathead for a little over two years, Hiccup was starting to think his father had actually grown comfortable with the bustling, busy city.

" Why haven't you come since you've been here now?" The mayor raised an eyebrow.

" My career, Mr. Mayor. I've had to get my schedule situated and ensure I'm here for my son."

" What's your name boy?" He asked.

" Hiccup Haddock the Third." ... He hardly ever mentioned his middle name.

The mayor's eyes widened for a few seconds before they narrowed in disbelief. " Has your father ever told you if he was under the influence when you were named?"

" Shaughn." Stoick placed a firm hand on Hiccup's shoulder. " That's going a tad too far."

" I'm kidding. I haven't seen you in years. I want to have a bit of fun. Your father and I, Hiccup. We've known each other for years. Longer even, then his friendship with Gobber." He took a slow sip of the coffee.

" Only because your father and mine were always at each other's necks."

" Are we going to put our sons through the same?"

" Sorry?" Hiccup finally spoke.

" I don't know exactly what your father has told you, but for the past four years, there has only been _one_ high school on Berk. Small city, small population, even smaller population of high school students. My son is not easily missed. With what he undergoes, you are bound to have heard his name from at least the first week."

He'd had a suspicion since the moment he had laid eyes on the mayor. With the last name, it was irrefutable. Though father and son were two entirely different people. Only the shared color hair provided links to heredity. Astrid had only told him yesterday. Hamish was the son of the mayor, who had taken time from his mayorly duties, to sit here, in this living room. In what seemed to be efforts to reconnect with Stoick Haddock.

" I have, met your son," Hiccup said cautiously.

" A bit of a small thing, and he can be easy to miss. Inherited a hair style from his mother's side of the family. You also needn't be ashamed of your name, Hiccup. It's legendary, you should be proud your father is having you carry such a legacy."

" It's too soon to predict any legacy, Mr. Mayor." Hiccup avoided eye contact, feeling his skin beginning to prickle with budding questions. " I hardly know anything about my own name."

" You're on Berk now. You have the opportunity to learn. Well that is, if one of the other Berkians don't push it on you as you adjust. Your family history is a lot to handle."

" I don't think you came to give my son a history lecture Shaughn. You have other tasks that must be far more important than sitting here and drinking coffee."

" I came in matters of discussing your career Stoick. I remember that as some point you wanted to take on the role of mayor in your course of life. I'm wondering, if that's why you returned to Berk?" He lowered the mug to look at Hiccup's father with a light smile.

" I'm surprised you still consider the notion. I moved to the States for a reason. I merely didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps any longer."

" Something changed for you to have arrived here. To have moved back into your ancestral home no less."

" Hiccup."

He glanced up at his father.

" Go into the dining room, you can finish your breakfast while Mayor Hensley and I talk in my office."

" Will you take long?" Hiccup had to ask.

There was a reason his dad had asked him to get ready so quickly in the first place.

" You have enough time to finish and then we'll go. We'll still be at home for a while."

" I'm sorry, but did I," He stood from the chair," interrupt something? Going out for the day?"

" We need to catch a ferry out of the city. So our conversation may be a tad rushed."

" I understand. Your visit was on my schedule for the day and I hope to finish it early as well."

Hiccup glanced at the mayor curiously one final time, before he tread down the hallway and finally pulled out his toast. Taking out a butter knife with one hand, he used the other to pull out the grape jam, lathering on a thick layer on the white, slightly toasted bread. He had just sat down at the rather small table, when he heard the door to his dad's office close. He stared at the gray thermos, practically staring him right in the face. He took a sip, feeling his heart swell as the warm liquid traveled down his throat. Coffee, literally nothing better to start the day with.

He managed two bites of his toast, then began to hear faint noises drifting down the hallway. He resisted the urge to scoot the chair forward, becoming eager to hear his dad's "private" conversation with the mayor. Perhaps it was paranoia that they had retreated into the office because they were talking about him. Or it could have also been the theory that the mayor would want to deter his father from running for the city council. The battle must have been ongoing for generation after generation. He couldn't hear the entire conversation, just faint murmurs that pierced through the door and down the hall.

 _Enacting revenge without the extra mile..._ Revenge always struck him as a severe topic. _.. Get a good look at them..._ Look at what? Who looked at what? He took another large sip of his coffee, noting that the level was slowly decreasing as he somewhat listened in on his father's conversation. With nothing else to pierce the crippling silence, it was all he could do besides eating. _He's been bordering Berk_... Okay now that sounded strange most of all. He'd always wondered what exactly his father's career was. He never went into a detailed explanation, and would never go as far as mentioning his other coworkers' names. Maybe because they stayed such little time he never endeavored to learn other people's names.

His father was the one who would always know when they were going to move. Hiccup was the one who was left in the dark. Eavesdropping, was a good way of filling in some puzzle pieces that his father had neglected to mention. He stood from the chair, and rounded the corner into the hallway. Stepping as close as he dared to the door of the office.

 _" Berk is the best place to execute it. We and our ancestors were the... on board we can spread it across the..."_

 _Nope,_ he thought to himself as he ascended the stairs to grab his cell phone. That didn't help. All he knows is that his dad is planning to do something on Berk. But he did know an extra tidbit. It required involvement with the mayor. When he came back down the stairs he heard the sound of the office door clicking open. He had just reached the landing when his father opened the front door for the mayor to make his departure.

" Hiccup, just how have you made relations with my son?" The mayor asked, his gaze settling on his lanky form.

" I only just talked to him the other day. He recognized my family name as well."

" That he should. He's been well educated on his Berkian history. I considered sending him back to London for his 11th year but he was adamant in wanting to stay."

" You wanted to teach him about the rest of the world, sir?"

" Real-life experience is better than anything you learn in a dusty history book."

" May I ask why London?"

" He has family over there. The Hensley family stretches from beyond Berk."

" We have family that has spread beyond the Archipelago as well." Hiccup said.

" Right. I suggest you get to know my son. Thor knows he needs more people in his life. Stoick, until next time."

He shook his father's hand then Hiccup's then left out the door, a car already awaiting him at the edge of the sidewalk. Hiccup could see a faint outline of the driver, and he could swear the wizened old man inside was glaring at him as if he had egged the large black vehicle the previous night. He hastily glanced away, turning into the living room and picking up the tray that held the mug the mayor had drank from. He rinsed the mug and thermos then followed his father out the door as they set out for their Saturday.

" _Until next time_?" Hiccup said amidst the hum of the engine. " Will he be coming again?"

" We've known each other for a while Hiccup. It's inevitable that we'll be seeing the mayor again. I just don't think it will be in a home setting."

" I didn't know elected officials visited rivals in their homes."

" Welcome to Berk, son."

" So this was common when you were younger? To pay run-of-the-mill visits to other Berkians?"

" Not as frequent as you think."

" I can't believe that he'd come to visit, on a weekend no less, just so he could find out if you were running for office again. Does that mean your job changed? You got fired, and that's why we came back?"

" I still have my job, and I told my response to the mayor. His choice if he wants to pursue the matter or not. We came back because the company wanted me to come to Berk. They knew my town of origin when I was hired."

" So, is the company originated here too?" Hiccup stared at his father.

" No. But this is where the location is, one of the more known."

" Then what do you do?"

" We can discuss this another time. I need you to open up your cellular device."

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek. As he grew older and older his father became more closed off when it came to discussing his job. But why? What needed to be kept secret so badly, that the information couldn't be known by his own flesh and blood? If he remembered correctly, before they moved back to the Archipelago, his father had a different job then he had now. He remembered, vaguely, someone talking to his father shortly after his mother died... Gobber had come out to the States... both he and his father hardly ever left the apartment... how long it had been before they went back to his father's home nation...

" We're heading to Hysteria so we can start gathering hardware supplies. I need you to write down a list of what we need. If we're going to be tearing up carpets and ripping off wallpaper, we need that stuff ready today so we can work on it in the coming weekend. That way we don't have to keep taking ferries over and over to the mainland. I was also thinking, would you want to replace the furniture we have now and buy new ones?"

" I agree that the couches and chairs we have now are old, but we brought them from the States. Should we really part with them now?"

" We still have other stuff that belonged to her." Stoick said silently. " She won't come back from Vanaheim to chastise us for selling the peach colored couch."

" Selling?"

" There's a store here on Berk that sells secondhand furniture. They may be willing to buy what we want to pass on."

" You certainly are taking the initiative in changing stuff for the Haddock family home."

" No time to get started like the present."

" Is this also so you don't have reminders of Grandfather?"

His fingers tensed on the steering wheel. " What remained of him is nothing but dust. My father," He sighed," would want me to move on. I'm still keeping some of his things as well."

Hiccup slunk back into his seat as his father headed down the slope to the docks. He had few memories, of practically anyone. With his father's mysterious job, and what with the _event_ in his fifth year, he had hardly seen his family ever since. If he recalled correctly, he had seen his grandfather almost as many times as he had seen Gobber. Even more, he would travel to any city they lived in. But it was only a day-long visit. It'd stopped shortly before he turned twelve. His grandfather had called the landline to let them know that he could only be visiting for a few short hours. His father hadn't been there to answer, so Hiccup had.

His father had come home from work a little before he hung up. To put a long story short, there had been a shouting match between the two of them, and his father had slammed down the phone, denting the end from the impact. His grandfather, who had recently retired from the role of mayor, didn't come to visit. Instead, on the day of his birthday, the leap-year it occurred... a giant parcel had arrived, with an extra long letter to boot. It was a final goodbye. At the time, Hiccup hadn't thought anything of it, having known that his grandfather and father were not on good terms. Two years later, his father finally admitted that the former mayor had passed away. Hiccup had started to feel, like he was the cause for the detachment with the rest of his family. Because of him, his life had felt like it was always him and his father.

No one allowed in.

" Hiccup." His father looked at him as they pulled into the ferry docks. " Would you... would you want to become mayor, someday in the future? I know I didn't raise you to adjust into a position like that, but there's still time. If you want, I can prepare you in the time we have left."

" You'd still want the Haddocks to continue to be in office?"

" It's been a part of our history. Haddocks are a pillar of Berk and the community."

" I..." Hiccup looked at the rolling gray waves climbing in and out of the beach," I don't know. Not yet. We've only been here two weeks, and I don't remember anything from when I was a baby and here on Berk."

" There's no deadline for your final answer." Stoick smiled at his son.

Mayor. Mayor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. It could be the key to his acceptance of himself. If he could... his past life would become an insignificance. Bullying wouldn't matter. He would have overcome those who'd kept him down. Then he began to think about what Hamish had said the day before. He knew more than Hiccup did. Another Haddock in the history books. It could be something to look forward to.


	17. The Piece to Life

The Piece to Life

His motivation to catch up with his classwork was slowly diminishing. Granted, he may have been overestimating how much work he had to do to catch up, but it was tearing his head apart. Focusing on 4 different classes and navigating what he already knew from what needed to be studied, then getting inspired to create new pieces in his sketchbook while trying to decide what he would be working on in the coming weekend to change the house...

It was a lot to have on his mind. Those were just jots in his routine. He had to tie in how he needed to handle his social life, gauge each spoken sentence and be looking over his shoulder to see who was watching him as he passed by. Answer only a few questions in class, and make sure his voice didn't blow over any others. He never wanted to be the smartest kid in class, or if he even thought it, preach that he was. It's the 21st century, no one likes a smart-aleck who rubs it in. He avoided eye contact with anyone else, and solely focused on the work at hand. He hadn't stood out, in every class. But one.

The advanced art class. That he knew he had gained some watchful eyes. On Monday morning, he had been exposed to the routine Mrs. Terres enforced on each assignment. Astrid explained to him that whenever they finished an art project, they would have what was referred to as " an art walk". Everyone would leave their pieces on their desk, out for display for the rest of their classmates. Something different then he had done in his previous years. Although, he had only taken art as a class during the high school years. Some schools he attended didn't value the arts programs so they'd neglected to put in classes.

And to be honest, he was not fond of learning how to play an instrument. He could never imagine himself strumming a guitar until his fingers went red or taking in heaving breaths just get sound out of a trumpet. He preferred sitting down, and sketching until it'd become a manifestation of his imagination. No one had ever cared that Hiccup Haddock was a dedicated artist. They knew him as the one-legged skinny, small nobody who sat hunched by himself and sketching in a leather bound book. He had taken out his art piece with reluctance, first showing it to Astrid and asking for her opinion.

He found it difficult to suppress his swell of joy at her reaction. Yet he still didn't confess that he wasn't eager to show his work to the rest of their classmates. It made his skin crawl to had heard them laughing, their scorning remarks of how he obsessively drew a creature that was vicious and didn't exist. _Stick to reality, little weirdo,_ they smirked. He knew that some of the Berkians believed in dragons, from what he'd heard Fishlegs was a bonafide expert, but he didn't know what to expect. Which led to anxiety racking his mind at the fact that a whole classroom of students would be seeing his work.

For some people, they require support in order to keep the fire of inspiration alive. For Hiccup, the only voice that spoke in admiration of his work was his father, and especially the foster kids in Magdella's care. Gobber knew of his hobby, but Hiccup had never gathered the courage to show off his sketchbooks to his godfather. The opportunity may arise in the next coming months, if Gobber tended to visit frequently. Hiccup had discussed the hobby with his godfather but had never sent pictures of his work. Gobber wasn't exactly fond of email or text. If the first demonstration of his piece went well, he could work up the confidence to show it to more people.

She had taken his art piece then held up her own, beginning to compare the two. He watched with grinding teeth as her eyes flickered over the two art pieces. When she finally returned it to him, he could swear that he could see a blush blossoming on her cheeks, if only faint. She cast a final glance at his piece before making eye contact with him. He should have taken that first blush and compliment as a warning. It was then that the teacher had them assemble into a line at the first row of desks, and the art walk began.

There were a little more than 26 people in the class, so some people had repeated objects. However, Hiccup enjoyed seeing all the different art styles. Safely able to say that there was no piece exactly the same. He rather liked one done by a girl named Ezra, who had coincidentally gotten an 'E'. She had seemed to make her four other objects coincide with a giant golden egg, gleaming in an unseen light. Another person who had gotten an H had drawn a human who had two sets of arms, and a face that was only half seen.

Astrid had been the only person whose background was a mix of different colors. It was an alluring image, drawing in the viewer as they were immersed into the colorful seemingly endless void. Truly a piece that called your attention from first glance. After they had passed his piece, Hiccup would glance back to see his classmates' reactions to his piece. Since his other art classes had never done the task, he had no idea how someone would respond to seeing his art style. At the instant he had glanced back, there were four people clustered around the piece. Their fingers inches away from touching the paper.

He heard a faint murmur of _who did this one_ , then later on _omg this is the new kid's piece, no way that's his, who knew a Meathead could draw like this_. Accompanied by eyes scouring the room to find him standing next to Astrid. Staring at him with widened eyes before they continued down the rows. Looks of... admiration. Awe. Jealousy with a smile. The Meathead, he chuckled to himself, had blown away his classmates. That was all they knew. He knew the whole story, but he was determined that no one find out that he wasn't _just_ from Meathead. He could count American, Hysteric, Berserker, a Skullion, a Lavillian, and many others.

After the art walk, they had sat back down, and the teacher asked for anyone to offer feedback. A girl behind him commented saying that she liked how some classmates had created their own objects and others had used mythical creatures instead of using objects heavily seen in reality. Another said they liked how pieces explored as many aspects of color as possible and that they planned on doing the same for the next one. If he remembered correctly, their piece had been done in black and white, but there had been proper shading to provide an ominous background.

After the class, Astrid reminded them about how she wouldn't have practice on Wednesday and could hang out. He had only just parted ways with her when two girls and a boy walked up to him. He recognized them as students from the previous class, and he couldn't help but feel a ping of anxiety. Would they deliver criticism, or endeavor to crush his spirit? His gaze had centered on their facial expressions, and they were all watching him with wide grins. It was only a minute, but he was assaulted with questions of how long he had been drawing, how he was inspired to draw something like that, if they could come to him for advice on pieces in the future, if there was a chance they could see more of his work.

His awkwardness had been easily perceived as he responded to each question. Each of them introduced themselves, shook his hand, and departed with a final note of saying they were eager to see him in class the next day. Hiccup walked to his next class, shaking his head in numb disbelief. His pieces, were meant with praise. It wasn't like years prior, where he had actually made a business of his hobby, but there was a chance that this stay on Berk wouldn't be met with a crash and burn. Getting home later that day, he pulled down three of his sketchbooks from the shelves, and he proceeded to look through them with a different point of view.

Someone who drew well and stood a chance at a future with that passion.

Astrid was determined not to let him forget about hanging out on Wednesday. When the designated day had finally rolled around, she cornered him at his locker during lunchtime and had a sketchbook open and held out toward him. She'd started a sketch of what distinctly looked like a haunted house, but only a vague outline.

" Okay, a house. Woo hoo." He frowned.

" But take a good look at it."

" Why?"

" Hiccup, I want your advice."

" This couldn't wait until class?" He closed his locker with a clang.

" Fine. I'll eat lunch with you and you can tell me then."

" Class you sit right next to me."

" Yes but this isn't a project for class. It's a side piece."

" So we aren't allowed to talk about it in class then?"

" I won't get a chance to _work on it_ then. I want to do this now. While we still have free time." Astrid looked at him, icy blue eyes gazing imploringly.

" You'll sit with me, Hamish, and Orrick?"

She slammed the sketchbook shut, pressing it to Hiccup's chest. " Of course. It's not like I don't know them."

" How so?"

" Hiccup, this is Berk. We went to all the same schools, I've been to some of his birthday parties."

" Okay, you may know who he is, but you don't hang out with him. You threaten him to go see the nurse."

" You're new. You don't know what his bully has done to him. He shouldn't stop caring about his injuries."

" Did the nurse actually see him? He told you that it wouldn't happen."

Astrid scowled, her head quickly whipping to the side. He hardly listened when she responded. She didn't need to. He knew from that simple display of anger. Truth be told, he knew. The way Astrid talked about Dogsbreath, it made him guess that the two 2nd years had endured some harsh bullying. He just couldn't work up the courage to ask Hamish to what extent, and he didn't think Hamish would appreciate him asking Astrid to tell the tale. It was a similarity they shared. That they don't want others, their witnesses, to talk about what had happened at the hands of their bullies.

He just couldn't believe, at least from the little he could guess, that Dogsbreath had gotten even more violent from his experience with Hiccup. He would've thought, that the experience would make him downplay his bullying. Maybe even make him forget about it entirely.

" We're still on for after school, right?"

" I guess." He said, holding her sketchbook with trepidation.

" I'm thinking of using it for a book cover, or even just something to show off in my binder. Maybe adding a little excerpt to it."

" You write?"

" Well, no. But maybe I could write a little something to go with that picture."

" A picture tells a thousand words." He told her.

" So it wouldn't need a story?"

" It's the artist's choice," He told her as they sat down.

Hamish looked at them for a few seconds before grinning at Astrid and waving. Clearly they knew each other, but it was easy to tell that they weren't close. Hamish and Orrick were best friends, and there didn't seem to be anyone else. When Hiccup glanced at the red-haired boy he noted that Hamish's hand had risen to cover a part of his jaw. For the past few days Hiccup had never commented on it, since he knew it was by fault of Dustin. But he just couldn't believe that he'd never noticed that Hamish was self-conscious about his injury.

" What even inspired you draw a house in the first place?" He asked her.

" I watched a movie the other day that I hadn't seen since I was a kid. I liked the protagonist's house, and decided I wanted to draw something similar in a way that I imagined."

" So this is a movie house?"

" Not that movie's, but yeah."

" So your inspiration is a house in a movie, okay." He watched her as she pulled out her art supplies.

She liked houses, but she had to admit, this was one of the most simplest projects she had ever come up with. She always tried to come up with a complex landscape, but something always wound up out of proportion. Having Hiccup help her with this project, maybe this time she could actually complete something to her satisfaction. When she asked him for help, all she could think about was some of the art pieces she had seen in his notebook. The one he was using for the art class was empty, and she had to wonder just how many he had sitting at home.

How many were empty, how many were drawn in from cover to cover. To be honest, she had also gained inspiration for her own based on his pieces. She wondered if he had connected the dots. That she sought his help based on what she had seen. One that she remembered vividly, was of a girl with wavy auburn hair reaching into the hole. Her head was turned away, but the viewer could see what was in the hole. Another girl who looked just like her, her hand inches away from touching the other. Astrid wanted to see it as a moving picture, or a GIF. See both of the girls completing the motion of reaching for one another.

In Hiccup's drawing, they looked like they were in suspended animation. Forever just short of connecting. Her own drawing only depicted the drawing of the house, for now a faint outline, but she was hoping that Hiccup could help her bring it to life.

" So what are you going to do next?" He asked.

He had the book open to the sketch she had just started the night before. Their current assignment wasn't enough to satisfy her desire for a new piece so she had started it based on the sketches she remembered from Hiccup's notebook. She moved her tray of food to the side then slid the notebook in front of her.

" I need to finish the house, but I want there to be some unique touches, to make my own artistic signature. What would you suggest?"

" You've only drawn half of the house. It's distinctive that you've made a two-story, yet your time period isn't yet clear. Are you trying to draw an Italianate, Neoclassical, Greek revival..."

" Umm," _Shoot she wasn't familiar with house styles_ ," all I know is that I want it to be a house that isn't commonly seen in neighborhoods. Maybe a futuristic one?"

" So bubble windows, hovering elements?"

" Well maybe not so drastic," She couldn't help but smile.

She took out a purple mechanical pencil and started outlining the windows. It wasn't a house that could exist in reality, but it certainly could in the imagination. Once she had finished outlining the house, she shifted it so it would be visible to Hiccup.

" Okay, that looks good. The different shaped windows, the slanted wall with a jutted out rectangular window, I like it."

" Can you tell me how to bring it to life?" She asked him eagerly.

" What?"

" Your pieces look like real life, how can I do it for mine?"

" The key to doing that is your shading, accents, and background. If you can give it the proper touches, your house is something you'll be able to walk into."

" Show me."

As he dragged a pencil down a side of the house, she watched as one green-iris eye squinted near shut and his left hand gave a delicate line to the pane of an oval sized window. He shaded in a part of it, and when he finally lifted the pencil off the paper she felt as if she would be able to see a bedroom by peering through that window.

" Your turn. It's your piece. Not mine."

For the rest of the day, she never once put that notebook away. She stared at what they had managed to accomplish before she sat down and ate. He reminded her three times that she didn't need to worry about coloring it in, that to save the best for last. She still hadn't decided what colors she wanted each wall, but instead focused on the background.

" You're moving fast." Heather flipped through her friend's sketchbook. " You sure you don't want to take things slower?"

" There's such a thing as coming on too strong?"

" Astrid, you sat with him at lunch today. With Hamish _and_ Orrick! No one's sat with them for months, last time someone tried Dustin dumped their soups down their backs."

" Hiccup doesn't know what they've been through. I couldn't exactly say anything to him in front of them either."

" He needs to know."

" Sure I can tell him, but it'll still be his decision in whether or not he'll continue to hang out with them. I can't force Hiccup to hang out with whoever I want. I tried before, yet he's stubborn in wanting to stay away from Camicazi and Eret."

" I saw that Fishlegs talked to him the other day."

" You should be talking about this with Fishlegs, not me. You'll get a better account of what exactly went on."

" Fine." She laid the sketchbook flat on the desk. " So, you excited for your not-date?"

She felt a blush begin to trespass on her cheeks. " Don't even refer to it as a not-date." She muttered.

" A hang-out then," Heather smirked. " Girl you really are taking advantage of the one day you don't have practice."

" We have a game next Tuesday. Coach cancelled practice for today because she has an appointment in Hysteria. I don't even think she's on campus anymore."

" Glance at the clock. You've got 20 minutes before you meet up. What's your pretense? Walking Hiccup to The Berkian Drinkery and pointing out sights on the way? Say you're just giving him a tour of the city?"

" You're confusing me. You mean to tell him or tell whoever deigns to ask why I'm hanging out with the new kid?"

" The pretense you're telling yourself. The gossipers will also find out about this when they see you with him."

" The tour and the Drinkery is what I told him. That's what I'm sticking with."

" I'm asking this, and please don't take this the wrong way, but why are you going to the coffee shop with him so soon? You barely even know him."

" I know more about him than you Heather. I've found out his father's attended this school, I know that he's had years of experience with drawing. Gods if you could see his sketchbooks!"

" Has he talked to you about life on Meathead?"

" No. But that's the point of a hang out. To get to know him. You saw how he was. He doesn't sit with us, he certainly doesn't talk much with Hamish and Orrick. I want to see," She quieted down a little," if I can get Hiccup to come out from behind the walls he's built."

" You don't want him to be a question mark anymore." Heather smiled. " He does seem pretty interesting. I would like him to sit with us again."

" He said, that he won't. Not with Camicazi's attitude."

" Well, maybe we can get her and Eret to apologize. If we can dispel the bad blood we can get to know the new kid better."

Heather looked at her friend, then glanced back at the sketch she had Hiccup help with. " Can I come with you? At least, walk to meet up with you and Hiccup before you leave for the Drinkery?"

" Sure, but we'll be waiting a while. Mrs. Terres asked Hiccup to come by her classroom after school."


	18. A Sky Full of Stars

A Sky Full of Stars

Heather trailed behind her as they walked to Mrs. Terres' classroom. She guessed that Hiccup wasn't one to dally and would be in the room as soon as possible. As they climbed up the stairs to get to the next floor, she felt an inkling of jealousy. The art teacher had never asked her to stay after school, and Hiccup had only been on campus for a little more than a week. She wouldn't deny that Hiccup's skill was quite impressive, but she kind of wished that her skill had been noticed as well.

Of course, her jealousy was all but based on an assumption. It could have been for an entirely different matter that the art teacher had asked him to come after school. Though no other idea came to mind. The two of them approached the classroom, seeing the door closed and Hiccup standing beside it, his hair tucked into a black beanie and dark red earbuds stuffed into his ears. She could only imagine what he was listening too, but she didn't want to interrupt. While also not wanting to startle him for coming without notice.

There were dozens of students walking the halls and he didn't lift his head for a single one as they passed. Yet when someone bristled straight past his feet, his head lifted, looking around the hallway with apprehension clear in his green eyes. They scanned the entire hall just as Astrid sidestepped a first year to reach the door. He didn't smile, but he did offer a nod as a sign of acknowledgment. She could feel Heather at her shoulder, and she glanced at the door, wondering why Hiccup had yet to go inside.

He pulled out an earbud. " I didn't forget. I just, I'm waiting-"

" I remember." She smiled. " Is Mrs. Terres not in the classroom?"

" I don't know. The door's locked and no one opened when I knocked."

" She probably stepped out then." Heather chirped from beside her.

" Hello, Heather." Hiccup let go of the earbud to give a slight wave.

" Hey, Hiccup. What were you listening to?"

He glanced at his cell phone before stuffing it into a coat pocket. He pulled out the other earbud then wrapped the cord around the back of his neck. He managed to bite his lip, his fingers giving a slight twitch.

" _Clocks_ by Coldplay. They're a group I tend to listen to a lot."

" They're originated in the UK, right?"

" Yes."

" I rather like their stuff, though I admit I'm not a frequent listener."

" What do you normally listen to?"

" Musical soundtracks." She gushed. " There are so many brilliant ones out there."

" Really?" He tilted his head. " Do you have a favorite?"

" I'm particularly fond of _Newsies_."

Hiccup leaned away from the wall, watching the both of them. She couldn't help but notice that once he adjusted his stance a few locks of hair cane to dangle delicately above his left eye.

" So, Mrs. Terres isn't here yet?"

" It's not too much of an inconvenience to wait, right? To be honest I have no idea why she's called me here."

" It isn't that hard to guess." She smirked.

" I find it hard to believe."

" She switched your class for a reason."

" But why call me after school?"

" I know why." Heather looked to the end of the hallway.

Astrid followed Heather's gaze to see Mrs. Terres striding down the hallway, the art club president keeping close pace behind her as they reached the door.

" You said he was a third year?" The president asked her.

" Yes, the new student."

" Right," They remarked as the teacher opened the door," I should have figured that out. There's only been one person."

Hiccup watched as they walked inside. Astrid held the door open for him, beckoning him to walk inside. To Hiccup, that person was a stranger. To Astrid, the puzzle pieces had fallen into place. The auburn-haired boy glanced at her, a quick shake of his head displaying his qualms. He looked back inside the classroom, and after taking a deep breath he walked inside. She'd been attending the school for three years now, and even knew most of the teachers from when her older brother attended. It didn't necessarily help her understand why Hiccup was nervous around a teacher.

" Thank you for coming Hiccup." The art teacher smiled broadly.

He glanced at her while giving a slight nod then his eyes darted around the room. Astrid and Heather walked to the back of the room, knowing they were technically eavesdropping, but the art teacher hadn't sent them out of the room. She knew that Mrs. Terres would recognize her as one of her students, so maybe she wouldn't have a harsh reaction. Astrid wasn't exactly an utmost loyal member of the art club, but she certainly held enough interest to attend a meeting every once in a while. She couldn't help but blush at realizing that she hadn't been to a meeting for the past month.

" Hello there, I'm Milka Shaies." The president held out a hand for Hiccup to shake.

He blinked twice at the gesture before he extended his own and grasped it lightly. Quickly breaking contact then returning his hand to the strap of his satchel.

" I'm the art club president of this fine school, have been for two years. Mrs. Terres tells me you show exceptional skill in art? She told me you were bumped up to her third level."

" If I may ask, what level are you taking?"

" I'm in the college level. You can take that one next year! It helps you prepare a portfolio for university should you want to pursue it as a career." She said eagerly.

" Okay." He replied shortly.

" Do you know, anything about the art club Hiccup?"

" Not much detail. I would assume it's small?"

" It's actually one of the most popular clubs aside from theatre, which both Astrid and Heather are a part of. This year we're doing something different than we usually do. It took a lot of persuasion, but the headmaster gave us permission!"

" The Arts Festival," Heather whispered from beside her.

" Oh, my gods."

" That's a lot of pressure to put on the new kid."

" Permission for?" Hiccup asked.

" The first Berk High Arts festival. Usually, we would just participate in art competitions on the mainland, but now we're finally staking independence. It's our turn to invite them to our frozen little island."

" I still don't see how this involves me."

" Consider this a courteous invitation to the art club. Now we won't exactly bar you if you had decided to join on other terms, but I'm glad we've actually gotten to meet like this."

" Astrid had told me about the art club before. I would be glad to attend the next meeting."

" For today, we're actually focusing on the event in specificity." Mrs. Terres strode forward, placing a piece of paper on the table.

Astrid scooted forward, to see a masterpiece of a black sleek dragon, its purple eyes gazing determinedly through the sheet. _One of Hiccup's pieces?_ Hiccup dragged a finger across the sheet. There were a few patches where silver scales stood out amidst the sea of black. As she gazed down at the picture, she saw the president's eyes widen, meaning this was the first time they had seen the drawing as well.

" You told me he was skilled, but I didn't think..."

" You have a very imaginative mind Hiccup." Mrs. Terres smiled.

" Dragons are deeply rooted in Berk's history."

" So you do know about that!" Milka smiled.

" Well yes, my father was an alumnus here."

" I do know about them since I was born here but my ancestry doesn't stretch as far as that. My parents moved to Berk when they got married."

" Hiccup, if I may ask, what dragon species is this?"

" My own variation of a Night Fury."

" Utterly brilliant." Milka slapped a hand down to the desk. " This is exactly the kind of craftsmanship we need in planning this festival."

" Sorry?" Hiccup stepped back a pace.

" I would like your help, in planning the festival."

" But, I thought I was just going to be a member."

" It is too late to integrate you into the cabinet, but you can be an honorary planner. Consider this," She tsked her tongue," a partnership of sorts. We could use your creative mind."

" I can be a member. I can help make the pieces planned for the festival… but I think the planning can be handled without me."

" Is it too soon? If this is your first time doing something like this, we can try not to do anything that'll stress you out too much-"

" I have _never_ been offered anything like this," he said shortly.

" Hiccup," Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder," there is a first time for everything."

" I'll admit, this is a passion of mine but to take it to this extent, I just…"

" Come to the meeting, please." Milka implored. " Once you meet everyone you'll see just how successful this can be."

" I… I will." Hiccup nodded. " You already have a theme chosen?"

" We'll have a whole presentation at the meeting." She winked. " You'll see."

" Thank you for the opportunity, I'll umm, be here on Friday."

" Bye Hiccup!" Milka shook his hand once again.

He glanced at Astrid, nodding before he opened the door, exiting the classroom at a brisk pace. She knew he hadn't forgotten, but she couldn't understand why he had left so suddenly. Heather was a pace ahead of her, coming to Milka and asking her if she was still considering the partnership. Astrid, on paper, was listed as a theatre club member, because Heather was the president. Since it was going to be Berk's first ever Arts festival, they were trying to get as many people involved in the art department as possible. She remembered that Milka had announced the headmaster's approval of the festival in the early weeks of October.

She exited the room wondering if Hiccup had just been heading to his locker, or if he had left the school. She flicked out her cellphone, about to open her messenger app to text him, but then recalled that he had refused her number. _A raincheck_ , he wanted it to be. Could she persuade him today if he hadn't already left? Astrid hastened her pace, determined to get to his locker. It was the one day she didn't have practice. It was her goal for the day to hang out with the new kid.

" I didn't forget, I didn't forget." He watched her from the bottom of the staircase.

Astrid smiled. "I take it something like that had never occurred?

" I did try to be active, back at my other school, but I came to realize that I didn't fit in." He looked her straight in the eyes. " I'm not very keen on this opportunity."

" I think you'll do great. With a mind like yours, this festival will shine. But I take it that you didn't do many extracurricular activities at your old school?"

" I used to." He said shortly.

" Why'd you stop?" She stood by the lockers as he opened his.

" Unappreciative classmates."

" Was your school not so expressive about their arts program?"

They had their moments, but none of the student body ever seemed to show any interest. The plays were always planned then canceled a few weeks before the show was to premiere, or someone would vandalize a special piece days before it would be displayed. It just became a running of the same motion."

" Can we wait for Heather? She wanted to see us off,"

" Oh, she stayed behind to gossip about me?" Hiccup grumbled sarcastically.

" She's actually the theatrics club president. Camicazi is her vice."

" The Art club is partnering with Theatrics?" He quirked an eyebrow.

" You catch on quick. Are you an actor?"

" I've participated, but only to be part of a chorus. Back when I actually cared."

" Which plays have you-"

" Sorry, I had to see when we would start the conjoined meetings," Heather came while tucking a gray binder into her silver leather backpack.

Astrid drifted off, seeing that Hiccup had already started to show discomfort. He wasn't much of a talker, but she couldn't figure out why if she couldn't get him to communicate.

" Do we at least have a set date yet?" She asked.

" We're planning for a day at the ends of March, but we still haven't decided on a location yet."

" Just how big is this festival going to be?"

" We actually haven't decided that either. At least Milka and I haven't come to a decision yet."

" How long have you known? That the festival could be done, I mean." Hiccup drifted into a mumble.

" Little more than a month. We just decided on a theme last week."

" Then you have a lot of work ahead of you."

" And we're glad to have you join the ranks," Heather smirked. " We're actually still looking for people to take part in the theatre club for what we have planned."

" I would imagine costumes, and a skit right?"

" To start with. Are you an actor?"

" He actually was telling me about how he used to participate at his old school," Astrid remarked.

" Back when people actually cared." He quickly responded.

" Were you any good?" Heather tilted her head.

" Never much of an active role. I would have preferred to have been tech instead of on the stage."

" Then why weren't you tech?"

" Others beat me to it or pushed me off the crew."

Watching her best friend, she couldn't help but see the twinkle in Heather's eyes. Hiccup wasn't necessarily the most popular kid in the school, but his name was certainly being spread across the population. She didn't know who else would want Hiccup to join their club, or to participate in an event they were planning. Astrid knew of the shell that covered her friend, but as far as Heather knew, Hiccup was someone who had taken part in something she exhibited a strong passion for.

" I have a video, saved on a flash drive. If you're going to be helping us with the festival," Heather looked at him eagerly," I think you should take a look at it. To see the strength of the theatre club."

" Then it's a show from a past year?"

" Yeah, the one we did at the end of my sophomore year. Astrid entered too late to have a part, but she did help with sets and props. I won't keep you guys waiting any longer. Enjoy your trip to the Drinkery! I'll bring the flash drive to the meeting on Friday, don't worry. See you tomorrow, guys." She hugged Astrid before waving goodbye and walking away.

Hiccup had leaned against the lockers, watching a pair of ninth years walk past them. She really didn't know why Hiccup was reacting like this, but now was the time. What she had been looking forward to since the past Friday. Showing someone who was new to Berk, actually getting coffee with them… the town she embraced as her home. Expose him properly to what she knew and loved. Point out the houses where the twins had pranked the residents, where she and Fishlegs had once sat down and read a book on Deadly Nadders.

Also, try not to mention the places she had been when she had been in a relationship with Thuggory. She knew that Hiccup was a Haddock. His father had walked the hallowed halls of Berk High. The previous mayor had been a Haddock as well before he retired and Hamish's father had stepped in. She didn't know how much his father had discussed of Berk, but maybe in providing her own perspective, she could make Hiccup feel at home on the Isle of Berk.

" You know the way." He said to Astrid.

" You didn't go to the Drinkery during the weekend?"

" Well no, I must admit I left the island for the majority of the weekend."

" How come?" She opened the door to let in the chilly Berkian air.

" My house requires some changes."

" Oh, I bet!" She stuck her hand inside a glove. " The twins are always talking about that house. How they've wanted to break in and see what treasures they could find."

" I don't know if they'd like anything in there."

" Trust me, they'll always find something they like."

" We are planning on getting rid of some things if they'd like to take a look. I'm afraid we haven't gotten everything prepared yet."

" Just make sure you keep the locks on the doors. If you ever do get the chance, you could tell them that you have the stuff to give away."

" I'll talk to my dad." He said, shoving his gloveless hands into his pockets.

" What, kind of things?" She said, feeling the conversation begin to freeze.

" Furniture, old art pieces, I plan on getting rid of a mug my dad does not need."

" Why?" She quirked a smile.

" It's almost ten years old, unusable, yet my father remains stubborn in wanting to keep it."

" Well, it sounds like it's something your dad really cares about."

" Yeah, one thing he cares about." He muttered.

He took his cell phone from his pocket, unlocking the device with a few flicks of his fingers, and she saw the familiar logo of the messaging app open on the screen. She couldn't help but feel the stifling silence between them. It was a stretch to have been able to convince him to go in the first place, she could sense his anxiety just from the way his hands had fidgeted when he had agreed to the hangout that Friday afternoon. It drove her determination to see him be comfortable. It would be another ten minutes walk to the Drinkery, yes she had gone plenty of times to know the accurate count, she didn't want to come to regret of making this decision so soon.

" Can I make a suggestion?"

" What is it?"

Her eyes narrowed in on the gloveless hands holding the cell phone in their fingers.

" You like to listen to Coldplay, right?"

" Yes."

" While we're on the way, maybe you play me your favorite song? And we'll switch, I'll play you some of the music I like."

" You'd want to hear my music?"

" Hiccup, this is what friends do."


	19. Chipping at Walls

Chipping at Walls

" You said it's called _Secrets_ , right? I could swear I've heard that song before. I think it's been used in a movie."

" I don't know about that, but without a doubt it's one of my favorite songs," She said as she pulled the door open.

" You listen to that group a lot?"

" Their stuff is legendary. My dad buys me their albums as soon as they're released."

" Oh. I don't quite have that level of loyalty."

" But you listen to a lot of groups. That's pretty cool. I tend to listen to the same three groups."

" So our music tastes are different."

" I need to devour more music, but it's hard to stretch out of my comfort zone."

" Your music is rather interesting as well," He commented as they strode up to the counter.

" But I won't push you to listen to my groups, you've already got so many."

" One more won't do any harm."

" How do you know about so many anyway?" She glanced up at the menu.

" I have a lot of time on my hands." He said shortly.

" Oh. Well what do you want? I'll order. So we don't have to do it twice."

" You don't have to do that," He shook his head.

" Hiccup you're the new kid, and my friend. Please let me do this for you."

" Astrid I can pay for this." He insisted. " This isn't necessary."

She turned to look at him, her frosted blue wallet already clutched in her fingers.

" It is necessary. Have none of your friends ever done this for you?"

" What friends?" He said briskly.

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth when his eyes widened and he shuffled away from her. After taking a few deep breaths, he faced her. Had he really, _she couldn't believe it, there shouldn't be any reason to regret saying-_

" Thank you for the treat. Umm, I'll take a caramel macchiato with three espresso shots."

" Sure." Her cheeks felt hot as she dared to draw closer to him. " Do you want any pie slices or a pastry?"

" Surprise me?"

When he pointed to where he would be sitting, Astrid could swear she saw a faint trace of blush on his cheeks. _What friends?_ The thought burned through her mind as she waited for her turn at the cashier's counter. He had to have friends before. But, it didn't sound as if he had been joking around. The words had come out against his will, and it had taken a while for his mind to actually process what he had said. That would explain, why he was so nervous whenever someone drew too close. Why he reacted the way he did when Camicazi had teased him. It was something he was used to. It was evident, from what he had said about the extracurriculars he had participated in, that he wasn't wanted. His reaction to Camicazi's words had been a defense, and he took himself out of the situation to avoid further persecution.

She watched the couple order in front of her, noting how the brunette handed over her credit card while pushing away her girlfriend's. Hearing the girl make a couple of protests before she gave them a peck on the cheek. It reminded Astrid of when she had gone out with Thuggory. It had taken a while for them to actually have become intimate, and only a month before they broke up had they shared their first kiss. Back then, she could say that they were both in an athlete's mindset. Passionate for throwing that ball around, but using each other as a support system. Maybe, that passion had muddled the love that had been exchanged.

She took out a few slips, knowing that since she was treating Hiccup, today's drinks would be pricey. It gave her a swell of pride, realizing that she was doing something that anyone had hardly ever done for him. Pocketing the change and thanking Mr. Bucket, she turned on her heel and sat down at the table where Hiccup waited for her. Without hesitation, he slid over two slips.

" Please, take them."

" Hiccup," She smiled in hopes of comforting him," it's my treat. You don't need to pay me back."

" You're sure?"

" Tell you what, if your drink isn't to your satisfaction then you can pay me back. But you better not be lying."

" Can't bother. Lying isn't exactly my strong suit."

" Then you'll have to deal with what you ordered."

" Will do." He clicked on the screen of his phone.

" So, I'm guessing you didn't have any friends at your old school, huh?"

" Hiccup the Outcast, they loved pinning that on my locker."

" But why? You don't necessarily look like a nerd, and I have to say you don't really act like you're better than anyone else."

" You're going to have to ask them, or actually, don't. They won't give you the time of day."

" Are they that pompous?"

" Answer this first. Do any of the sports teams play against the Meatheads?"

" No, the buses wouldn't take us that far. Our tiny school cannot afford that."

" I can tell you, it's over a day's travel, and a constant switch of transportation."

" Really?"

" Have you ever been to Meathead?"

" No, and I definitely don't want to go if the Meatheads are little snotty jerks."

" So it's reciprocated."

" Sorry?"

" You both dislike one another, even though you've never met."

" They talk crap about us when they don't even play us? I mean, Fishlegs has mentioned how his cousins are kind of uptight, but I can't imagine-"

" Strange isn't it? How someone makes an opinion on someone else based on how little they know about them," He stood from the chair as he saw Astrid's drinks be placed on the counter.

She saw him briefly stumble as he grabbed their drinks, an offhanded whistle from his mouth blowing away a lock of hair. Looking at the drinks in his hand, she could imagine that his hands warmed up after walking through the skin-penetrating cold outside. He placed the cup in front of her then sat down before peeking inside the bag where the pastries lay.

" You don't seem like you think highly of the Meatheads either." She commented.

" Of course not. I have to say, I am liking it here much better than there."

" And to think, you had to grow up with stuck-up people like that. Why would your parents even move you there in the first place?"

He took a ginger sip of his macchiato. " Work took him there."

" So you grew up on Meathead?"

" No, I was born here."

" You were?" Her eyes widened.

" Yes."

" Then why didn't your-"

" Work."

" And he brought you back several years later? Why?"

" Work." He emphasized.

" What does he do?"

" He isn't necessarily the head of the company, but he's in charge of spreading the word. He communicates with companies on other islands to recruit. If this is confusing I'm sorry. He doesn't quite explain the full extent to me. I don't really know what he does."

" Looks like your father has superior people skills then."

" Yeah good people skills," He grumbled as he took another sip," but not with his son."

" So you must get along better with your mom then."

" Yeah. I would say we do."

" Does she work too?"

" She worked at a school as a teacher's aide."

" But she spends most of her time with you, right?"

" I hardly remember a time she wasn't behind me." His gaze flickered down to the table.

" So, are you liking your drink?"

" Caramel and espresso make a delightful combination." He held up the cup in a mock toast.

She looked down at her own drink. It was one of Mr. Bucket's own creations where he mixed goat milk with apple and cinnamon. Then to add a jolt to the mix it had a single espresso shot. Dubbing the drink _Cinnapple._ Astrid wouldn't necessarily call it her favorite drink, but it was certainly in her top five. She enjoyed the sweet taste of apple as it gathered on her tongue.

" Did you get a favorite?" He asked.

" Yes. It's a drink that consists of goat milk."

" One of their own creations?"

" Yup," She smiled, "but not all that popular."

" So… you've umm, lived here, your whole life?"

" Born and raised, and I don't know exactly what you know about Berkian history, but my family has been here for generations. So has yours."

" That I knew. Hamish had mentioned it."

" I do have to say though, I've hardly ever been off the island. Sometimes we leave to go to the movie theaters in Hysteria, or the mall in Red Thorn, but I've never spent more than a week off the island."

" Why?"

" My dad lost a cousin before I was born. They took a plane to Canada, and it had an engine malfunction that caused it to crash before it even left the Archipelago. My father still carries qualms to this day. Even then, I know that us Hoffersons don't prefer to leave anyway. Most of my family is here, granted it still remains small. Small island, small population."

" So you have family at Berk High then."

" Not as many as you'd think. I do have twin cousins who are in their ninth year, but aside from that I am the second-oldest cousin."

" Who's the first?"

" My older brother, his name is Finn. He's an alumni of Berk High, and recently joined the Berk Guard. Originally wanted to be a doctor on Volandon but he couldn't take all the studying."

" How old is he?"

" Just turned 22 two months ago."

" What made him want to be a doctor, then switch to a police officer?"

" Our mother is a nurse, and she works the night hours. My brother was inspired with the same desire to save lives, but when he changed his mind to become an officer he was still able to bring the same drive with him."

" Are you seeking the same thing?"

" No." She admitted. " I've always had a passion for sports, but can't really consider much else."

" Why not?"

" I am part of some of the clubs, but I'm not as entirely invested. I know this stuff could help me for university, but I really care about sports. I don't want to brag and say I'm super good, but I think I can certainly try out for a team and attempt to make it to the big leagues."

" If you share the drive, you shouldn't let anyone steer you off your dream."

" Yeah, definitely."

She watched as he picked at the croissant she had chosen for him. Mr. Mulch and Mr. Bucket were extravagant in their creations in that they combined strange ingredients, but at their insistence you tried it. It actually tasted better than you thought. She had ordered two of the same croissants. It was chopped peaches with minced pecans. That was something she definitely ordered every time she came, and she had never considered asking if Hiccup would have preferred that. He may have said to surprise him but she couldn't help but think it might have been money badly spent if he didn't like it.

" Before you take a bite," Her hand stretched across the table to lie on top of his," you need to know that it has peaches and pecans. You're… not allergic to anything are you?"

" Oh. Thanks for telling me. I- I'm not, at least, not to this."

" But you do have an allergy?" Astrid quickly retracted her hand and took a quick sip of her drink.

" Yes."

" To what? Pollution?"

He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

" It is possible. People can't take in the excess carbon fumes and the world's infection and they tend to have a constant runny nose."

" We certainly have cleaner air than in the States, that's for sure."

" So what are you allergic too?"

A little voice in her head sounding distinctly like Ezra telling her that she should check his school record. Hiccup took another bite of his croissant, avoiding her gaze. He chewed slowly, while a small piece of peach fell onto the wax paper wrapping.

" Cauliflower."

" Oh the little white trees," She chuckled. " What are its effects on you?"

" An unpleasant stomach and swelling of the throat. Though it's never been fatal."

" If uncared for then it can get to that extent."

" I guess."

" Does it happen often?"

" I've learned to be careful."

" Okay. So does that mean you have to be careful of ingredients in meals?"

" Constant vigilance. But my dad and I have very limited meals so I would say the only risks now are the cafeteria foods."

" I've never really met anyone with an allergy before. Fishlegs is a picky eater, but nothing harms him. That doesn't stop him from eating a lot though. I know that Orrick is allergic to a whole lot of things, but there's nothing fatal. Though he always does seem to be displaying some sort of allergic reaction."

" So he has to be _really_ careful of what he eats then."

" Yeah, I think Hamish knows the full extent of his reactions."

" That must be hard."

" I guess. One allergy can be hard, but imagine having to live with several. You'd have to be conscious of almost all of your actions."

" If you learn to monitor it correctly, knowing what to avoid can become routine."

" You're saying he must have already adjusted to it?"

In all admittance, she had hardly paid attention to Orrick. It was only the rumors that floated through the school that alerted her to the fact that the 10th year responded to multiple things. She had one time seen Dogsbreath shove Hamish to the ground, and a little booklet had flown out of his pocket. Passerby causing the book to open and she could his familiar scribble listing some of what she assumed was Orrick's allergies.

" Most allergies begin during the toddler years. He's only a year younger than us. Unless he's still discovering new allergies he must already be coping with what he has."

" I've never asked him about it."

" None of you really do talk to Hamish and Orrick huh?"

" I don't know if you've noticed, but they're targeted by one of the worst bullies of the millennium. You associate with them and you're asking to be included as well."

" So that's why you have to avoid them like they have the plague? Why not stand up for them?"

" The few times I tried Dustin came back the next day and did something even worse."

" Then you're only letting him get away with it. If no one stands up for them, it's only going to continue."

" Dustin has to have a limit."

" You want that limit to be him killing one of them."

" Okay, he may seem psychopathic, but he would never go to that extent."

" Doesn't he seem the type to you?"

" In all honesty," She bit her lip. " Yes."

She was the one who had found Hamish on the basketball courts. She hadn't found out until the school had gone into an uproar and Hamish sent to the hospital, but apparently Hamish had been missing for the last few classes, and most teachers had just assumed he had left the school. When in reality, Dogsbreath had found him in the hallway when he had gone to the bathroom then left him on the courts. He was still conscious, and he had dragged himself to the bleachers. Some scratches on his arms still oozing blood.

When she had asked if he knew why Dogsbreath had done it, Hamish had managed to mutter that the bully hadn't appreciated that Astrid had defended him and Orrick. She still wondered if Dogsbreath had left him on the courts intentionally for her to find him.

" Then it'll take the words of several others to finally put Dogsbreath in his place."

Her eyes widened. " You know his nickname?"

She had hardly stood up for either of the two ever since.

" I've heard Hamish mention him before."

" And you knew the name to the face?"

Hiccup ran a hand through the back of his hair. " He may have had a go at me a few days ago."

" Maybe he noticed you sitting with them?"

This wasn't good. This _really w_ asn't good. If Dustin was already trying to mess with Hiccup, could it be directed at her? Would his new target, make her have to break any relation she had with him? It could only happen if he went as far in targeting Hiccup as he had Hamish, to isolate him so no one could protect him. He had messed with other new kids before, so much to the extent that they wound up moving again. Sometimes it would be… because they had tried to make friends with Hamish.

" Then wouldn't he have attacked the three of us when we were all sitting together at the table instead of confronting me individually?"

" Hiccup, maybe you should sit with me and my friends. That way you don't risk getting yourself hurt."

" It kind of sounds like you're supporting Dustin's aggression towards Hamish."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. " Every student at Berk High has learned that it's dangerous to try to stand against Dustin Querett."

Hiccup muttered a few words under his breath before taking a long sip of his drink. When he put the cup back down, she noticed there was a small drop lingering on the left side of his mouth. He quickly wiped it off once he noticed what she was staring at, and his gaze dropped down to the table.

" So I suppose you and Heather are best friends? How did that come along?" His fingers drummed on the side of the cup for a few brief seconds.

" Most of our group is Berk-born and our outliers are Camicazi, Eret, and Heather. Heather is originally from Outcast, but when her mother died when she was eight she and her brother were brought here to Berk. We met when she attended my primary school. Her older brother had walked her to school for her first day. His name is Dagur, if he ever comes to pick her up I'll introduce him to you. We didn't become best friends from the get-go though. She was shy and half of her hair always covered an eye. It was when Snotlout started flirting with her on the playground that I started stepping up for her. Believe it or not, he's always been a flirt for that long.

I wouldn't say we automatically clicked, because it turns out she was not a shy person once you got to know her. She always speaks to you with a kind voice, but get to know her and her fierce side becomes more apparent. Our friendship finally strengthened when we reached seventh year and we were both placed on the same side for basketball. We've been, at least I would say, inseparable ever since."

" Why would you call the three of them outliers?"

" I mean, don't get me wrong, they've become very dear friends to me! I wouldn't trade them for anyone else in the world." She said wistfully. " But when other students look at our friend group they like to point out that those three aren't original Berkians. With Heather's mannerisms, Eret's fondness of those fur boots, Camicazi and her accent, they do tend to stand out more than Hamish and his hair."

" Right, Camicazi's Skullion accent."

" Yeah, you see what I mean."

" But they aren't treated like outcasts."

" No, they've already become well-integrated into the Berkian community."

" Yet they are still considered outliers, at least of sorts."

" If you're worried about not fitting in, there's no need!" She said hastily. " You'll fit in just as easily as them! Even more so because you're a Haddock and was actually born on the island!"

" But I haven't been living here for 16 years."

" Eret's only been here for six and Camicazi for five. You'll be fine, Hiccup. You're already becoming the talk of the school."

" Do you mean that in a good way or a bad way?"

" A good way. I mean, you saw how our classmates praised you on Monday."

" I guess."

" Camicazi's fitting in, and as you saw she's not the easiest person to get along with. Neither is Eret. That's why they're perfect for each other," She smirked.

" So they are in a relationship?"

" Have been for a month before we started the school year. So I think they're approaching their four-month anniversary."

" And they get along well?"

" It seems that way. What about you? Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

" Have you?"

" I have. But I haven't gone out on a date in over a year."

" Who's the lucky person?"

" I don't think you've met him yet. He's a football player, his actual name is Trevor but we call him Thuggory."

" How long did you date?"

" About five months, but we wound up parting ways."

She was about to re-ask him the question, noting that he had directed the question at her rather than respond himself. If he had avoided the question, she could only guess that he didn't have a good experience. There wasn't a need to nag him to find out the information.

" I bet you are still friends with him though." He said in a low voice.

" After a while yes. Although, he isn't on the level as the rest of the gang."

" I'm glad. You may not have feelings for him anymore, but at least you two can tolerate each other in the same room."

" Have the relationships you've seen turned south?"

" When they do it's hard not to get caught up in the turmoil. It would affect the school population no matter how large."

" Were you personally affected?"

" Of sorts, yes."

" Well I know we didn't make it very far, but if I can be honest with you, neither of us were really s _old_ into the relationship. We liked each other, but we didn't put in the necessary effort to express it towards one another."

" So you think about it now, as something that was never meant to be?"

" Definitely something that was fun while it lasted, just wasn't meant to be forever."

She saw him nod as he once again centered his gaze to the table. She was glad he had actually spoken to her, and she had found out a little more on his life.

" How long until you're picked up?"

" I just have to call them and then I'll be picked up. What about you?"

" I'll walk from here."

" I can give you a ride!"

" No thank you. I have to learn the walk home."

" Are you sure? I mean, you didn't bring your gloves with you, and the Berkian cold is-"

" That's what pockets are for." He flicked his fingers. " Maybe some other time. Please, Astrid."

One thing she could assert about Hiccup's personality is that he could be quite stubborn when he desired. It was something you couldn't perceive from a few looks and gestures. You had to indulge in conversation with the brunette. She hoped that one day he would accept a ride from her. She understood why he would want to walk home. He was new to the city, he had to get his bearings before he would be comfortable getting in a car with someone that was still somewhat of a stranger to him.

" Maybe this weekend," She asked as they both stepped out of the Drinkery," I can take you on a tour of Berk. Heather and Fishlegs can come with us."

" That actually, sounds very nice. Sure."


	20. Apology Said

**Apology Said**

 _He listens to music, from a group in Mexico._

Dude I haven't even heard of Sin Bandera.

 **I tried listening to one of their songs after I got home, I have to admit, I'm going to need a translation app.**

 _This dude sounds cooler and cooler the more you hear about him._

Camicazi what have you even heard about him?

 _They keep mentioning him in every single one of my classes. Some people think he's going to be Dogsbreath's next victim, someone geeked out about his art, and Heather mentioned earlier that he used to be in theater! Oh, and I member the twins saying he lives in front of 'em._

 **Wait what do you mean next victim?**

 _I only heard a tidbit, but soemone said they saw Dustin steal his beanie. Tbh I'd like to see what kind of hair is under those diamal tings._

Maybe the twins can find out how many he got lol

 **Didn't they say they've already been inside?**

 _Yeah I've helped them break in a few times, cann assuurre you no one was living there when we wenr inside_

What's even in there that the twins would want?

 _Nothing much, spare chairs, rusty spoons… plenty of flickering lights, I'm sruprised elcectricity was even sstill on_

 **You forget that Hiccup's family was still paying for the house, of course they would try to keep everything running even if no one was living there.  
Maybe there was always the chance that Hiccup and his dad would come back to Berk**

If his family was living all the way in Meathead I'm surprised they wanted to keep that thing

 _Not a bd house, must say so. REALLY BIG  
Bet you then twins would have dared the group to spend a night in there if it wasn't occupied_

The house hasn't had someone living there since Hamish left for that year in London, they should have done it sooner

 **You're telling me they've never actually spent a night in there?**

 _If they had theye would ahve already bragged about it to us lol_

They must think it's haunted

 **Yeah they told Hiccup on Tuesday**

She glanced around her room, seeing the dim glow of the hallway light creeping under her door. She had "gone to bed" at least a half-hour ago. Judging by how the light was still on, her father was still working. Her mother was working another night shift, but she would be home earlier than usual. She would start hearing her shift around in the early hours of the morning, knowing that she was working off her restlessness before finally succumbing to bed.

Her however, she was supposed to be asleep. There was a test in class to worry about the next day, and even though she was confident after the two hours she had studied, there was still lingering doubts. Thor knows a number of teachers in the school were adding extra coursework to get as much as they could done before the holiday. Texting her friends to relieve her stress seemed to be doing the trick. Yet she hadn't deigned to ask why they weren't asleep when it was already one in the morning. If she recalled correctly they didn't have to worry about a test the next day.

 _I can't get over the fact that he's acted before. I feel like I've aked eveyine in the shcool alreadt for their help. That is, excetp the headmaster haha._

He's too busy to take part in something like this.

 _You guys think Haddock would take part ?_

 **He's not going to take any part in this once he finds out who's directing.**

 _He got a problem with me?_

 **Gee, what do you think? Do you** _**even remember**_ **what his first impression of you was?**

 _Right. He thinks I don't like him. I just, I didn't_

 **I think the best thing, if you want him to participate  
is if you**

 _I was thinking of recruiting him to play Maddox._

 **and Eret apologize to him. It's the only way he's going to hang out with us.**

You've finally found a Maddox!? You've been searching for one for months!

 _I know I even scheduled auditions for Satruday in Red Thorn. Eret was going to drive._

You really want someone to have to make all that effort to come to one of the coldest islands in the Archipelago?

 _I'm getting desperate! We need to make good progress in December at least if we want to be ready for the new year. Eret needs a co-star.  
You said apologize? He really took it that hard?_

 **I told him you were in a foul mood, but think about it. It's your first day, and you get teased in the first few hours you're there.  
My guess is, from what we talked about earlier, he didn't have a good experinece on Meathead.  
*experience**

 _What do you mean?_

 **I think he was bullied.**

Might explain why he always so onguard

 _I just thought he was super quiet. Aby new kid we get on Berk always cones off as shy._

 **There's a reason for why he acts the way he is, is all I'm saying. I don't know for sure if he was bullied or not.**

 _Be willing to ask him for audition?_

 **Were you not paying attention? Camicazi, if he hears who's asking for the audition he won't want anything to do with it!**

Then what do you suggest we do about it?

 **I might have an idea ;)**

 **\ {%} /**

He had done it deliberately. He'd rather someone hear his half-truths, then live a lie where he acted as if his life were all sunshine and rainbows. That would be wearing a smile he wasn't willing to enforce.

He closed his locker, drawing in a deep breath. He'd made it through Friday. Now marking another week that he had spent on Berk. His dad was going to take him to the hardware store later that evening so he could start repainting the art room. Saturday had already been taken with Astrid's insistence in taking him to explore the island. Just a couple of hours earlier she had placed a slip of paper into his hand saying it was his admission ticket to the Berk History Museum. A little voice in the back of his head had told him that the ticket was the key.

Astrid's way of securing that there was no way of him backing out of the tour. He had tucked the ticket into one of his binders, the only one he was taking home for the weekend. Mr. Mulch was giving them a test when they returned from the week long and break, and had explicitly stated that it would cover a chapter Hiccup hadn't made it to yet. He was still two chapters behind. To be frank, he was surprised of how fast the history teacher went through the book. He wanted to study, but knew that he had other priorities that he deemed more important at the moment.

He made sure to plug the earbuds into his ears before he pulled on his coat. Today he hadn't forgotten to bring his gloves, but he kind of enjoyed the Berkian chill. But even though he did enjoy it, he did have to keep in mind that it would dry out his hands. Lotion was essential, and even more since Fishlegs had mentioned that the _much colder_ weather was due to arrive soon. Moving in these months, he would get to experience the storms he read about head-on. He clicked on his music app, avoiding the remaining students in the hallway before opening the door.

On this day, he was going to do something that he had hardly ever done before. Astrid had said that a friend of hers wanted to apologize to him, but because they didn't exactly hang out they agreed to meet him at the Drinkery. He instantly knew who it was, and in all honesty there was a trickle of anxiety at the planned meeting. He didn't know what they were capable of. In the other schools, when someone would judge him in the same way they had, they would become physically violent. In this instance, these high schoolers were different.

They hadn't even regarded him after that first day. To find out, that they wanted to apologize to him in person? That sounds skeptical, doesn't it? It could be a trick, and they were planning something if he was ridiculous enough to take the bait.

He sat down at the table, checking to see what song would come next. He didn't know how long he would have to wait. He knew he only had a short time. There was no way of calculating if he would be picked up or if he would make it home on time. She had told him to wait. To do it for her. That it would be worth it. He tapped the cup with a finger. Hiccup could tolerate hot drinks, it was something of preference. Coffee was his addiction, and caffeine a necessity. Any day he didn't have his fill would result in an evening with an irritating migraine.

He glanced at the door after taking a long sip. He'd decided to try a new pastry, blackberry cheesecake with sprinkled granola. He saw the lone dessert sitting in the display case, and had assumed it was something that was rarely asked for. He also didn't bother to ask the man if it was. He lifted the fork and took a meager bite, remembering that he'd hardly ever had cheesecake in his lifetime, let alone endeavoring to have blackberry. He liked the taste, but it wasn't something that would make him excited to eat.

His head instantly snapped to the door as someone else burst in. It was hard to see who it was because of the thick coat they wore. It was the after school hours, for now the customers that would frequent the Drinkery were students who had come from Berk High just like himself. He felt the last draft of cold air that the newcomer brought in. They were thoroughly bundled up, and the eyes of the other Berkians turned to the newcomer as they visibly shivered and proceeded to remove some of their thick layers.

They removed a thick coat, then two sweaters before they tugged the beanie off their head. It made him wonder if he himself stood out like that. The fact that people who hadn't grown up on Berk aren't used to the severe cold. He knew it was true. The other day he saw one of his neighbors standing on the lawn in a sweatshirt, a pair of sweatpants, and slippers that slowly grew soggy. They hung the three pieces of clothing on a single peg of the coat holder then their eyes scanned the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said as she walked toward him.

"I was to understand that there would be two of you."

"Eret isn't one for written apologies." She said. " He has practice, so I came to apologize for the both of us."

"Really? I wasn't sure you were arriving at all." He admitted.

"I'm never punctual." She smirked. "Anything to recommend?"

"I've heard their hot chocolates are delightful." He flicked a crumb away.

"I'll get myself settled in first, then I can get this done properly."

 _Properly,_ he muttered to himself as she walked away. He was deeply immersed in the situation. If he had wanted to run or back out, it was too late now. He'd have to deal with whatever she threw at him. Then he began to question, was there a right way of apologizing? Was there some kind of etiquette to maintain to ensure the apology had the proper intention behind it? Astrid had said she would be coming. He wouldn't actually say it to her, but he wanted to turn tail and hit the ground running. Meeting with Cameron could just be another opportunity for her to ridicule him. But this time, in the view of the other Berkians instead of Astrid's group of friends.

He just continued to ask himself whether he was truly capable of defending himself. If the situation came to it, that he would be able to rise from the chair and walk away. Abandon his cheesecake and espresso to spare himself from the ridicule. Back on the mainland, there were some bullies that preferred to toy with him, let him believe something was different before the insults began. By then, walking away was considered an act of cowardice. Allowing tears to flow would lead to taunts.

Cameron removed the hair tie holding her blonde locks as she took a seat in the chair across from him. She placed a muffin down before visibly shivering.

"So, you're here because…"

"On behalf of Eret and I, I would like to sincerely apologize for our behavior last Monday. It wasn't fair of me to treat you that way when it was only your first day."

"You only knew my name."

"I misjudged you without even thinking. I wasn't in the best shape that day, and I really should have treated you better than I did."

"Astrid put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Why bring her into this?"

"If I know my days of the week correctly, today is Friday. The second Friday since I started attending the school. I appreciate your apology, I really do. It's just, it's been very long. This just seems like too pristine a setting for you to have decided of your own will to come here and say it to my face."

"What made you think Astrid arranged this?"

"How do you think I'm still here?"

"You mean that you don't-"

"I am new to the island, but I don't always come here."

"I was under the impression that you stay here for a while, I knew I'd be able to catch up to you,"

"Astrid asked you to come, right?"

"Yes, but I was the one who-"

"So Astrid controls you?"

"No she doesn't!" She snapped. " If I wasn't sincerely sorry I wouldn't have even come. Besides, Hofferson must have told you I was coming to meet you or else you would have left. Isn't she controlling you?"

"She merely took advantage of my routine," Hiccup said calmly," saying that instead of buying my drink and leaving I should wait."

"If you don't like me then why wait?" Cameron cast him a piercing look.

"Because you would be the first person who's ever apologized to me."

"I really do mean my apology. I'm apologizing for Eret as well, and I know he isn't here so it doesn't seem sincere… but I'm taking the fall for the both of us."

"Thank you for taking the time and coming. If this mattered that much to you, then that's something to look at."

If Astrid had manipulated the whole thing, he couldn't be sure that she didn't threaten Cameron to come. There wasn't a reason to doubt that she was sincere, but there was the week long gap of her not having said a single word to him. He just wondered that if from aside from Astrid, there was an additional drive. It wasn't like she was staring at him as he walked to a table in the cafeteria. Since she had the guts to apologize, and even admit that she had heeded Astrid's advice, there was the possibility that she didn't intend on bullying him.

"So, what are you eating?"

"A blackberry cheesecake."

"Accompanied by some coffee I assume."

" Wouldn't have it any other way." He shrugged.

"I'm not real fond of coffee. Chocolate is my weak spot." She squeezed the cup in her hand. " I always carry a parcel with me in my backpack or even a small bar in my pocket."

"What if you have to wear something that doesn't have pockets?"

"I never wear anything that doesn't have pockets."

"What about when you go swimming?"

"I'm sorry, have you been living on this island? It's always much too cold to go swimming."

"I have gotten that memo." Hiccup shook his head.

"I honestly don't know how these Berkians can tolerate this weather. I mean, no joke, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. But the snow storms and constant cold, it can be unbearable, there are days when my mother can't even get me out from underneath the blankets."

"So you aren't a Berkian?"

"No, I'm not Berk-born. I'm from Skullion."

So he had placed the accent correctly. Even if he had only lived there for a short while, he was still able to remember the accent from that particular region.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Skullion have cold weather as well?"

"Yes it does," She spluttered off, "but it isn't as bad as here. I mean, we at least _have_ a warm season. How did you even know that?"

Hiccup thought quick. He couldn't tell her, they already knew he lived on Meathead. They needn't know anywhere else.

"We've all had to take History of the Archipelago at some point," He wrung his hands, "I remembered that particular part."

"I suppose that makes sense. One thing they've mentioned in Berkian history is how crazy the weather can get here."

"I bet you've had time to adjust to it."

"Not long enough." Cameron smirked. "So, how are you doing? I've heard from Astrid that you're actually Berk-born."

"That doesn't exactly mean I have an immunity to the weather."

"But I mean, well you're a Haddock. Your father is an alumni! You've got Berk in your ancestral blood!" She waved her hands for emphasis.

"I've been told, that there's still more severe weather to prepare for. So I don't want to make an assumption when I haven't even been through the worst."

"Reasonable." She glanced down at her cup.

Hiccup took a spoonful of his cheesecake. Cameron certainly had no intention to bully him. He would know, from everything he experienced. And he couldn't judge Eret from appearance and experience. The jocks had enjoyed picking on Hiccup, he couldn't hold Eret to the same standard. If either of them were truly intent on bullying him, they would have already done so. A school population that small, they could been capable of turning everyone against him.

He nearly shuddered at the thought. Thankful that so far things were going fine. Hiccup was living in a house he felt at home in, he had made some friends, and it seems there was room for more. One of the only downsides was that he had been reunited with a past bully. Cameron must have noted the growing frown on her face, because she hunched down, unzipping her backpack. He managed to take another sip of his hot drink before she slid a thick packet toward him.

Thick wasn't an exaggeration. It wasn't a mere article you had to print out for a research essay. It was as thick as a peer-reviewed article, at least 30-50 pages. Hiccup wondered just how much ink it had taken to print all that. He leaned slightly forward, putting the cup and plate aside so he read the first page. It was a cover page… for a show script.

"What is this?"

"It's for a project I've had in the making for a while. It's called _The Light Ahead_. I only have the first season planned out, but I've enlisted the help of most of our classmates."

"What's the show about?"

"There are two protagonists, I'm setting it to be a high school romance. The first is Reuben Brazner, and the second is Maddox Azadani. The premise of the show is essentially that these two meet and while they form a friendship another bond seems to grow as well."

"Let me guess, your endgame is that they'll wind up together right?"

"Only one has come out, of sorts, from the beginning of the show. The other is in the questioning stage. But yes. I want to have them together, though I haven't exactly planned the duration of the show."

"How exactly is everyone else involved?"

"Heather is co-writing this with me. The twins are planning wardrobe, Eret and Snotlout are coordinating action scenes, when they're necessary. Most of the school population and even some parents are playing background characters. Everyone is helping with some piece of it, even if it's filming or editing."

"Well if you need an extra I can take part, this does sound like a rather interesting-"

"No Hiccup I don't need more background characters. I've been trying to find the second co-star."

"You haven't found a Maddox?"

"No, I've persuaded Eret to take on the role for Reuben, but I've had trouble finding the other character. No one fits him, and I've heard a lot about you since you've got here."

"Hang on, I know where this is going… this is why you apologized all of a sudden-"

"I wanted to make amends."

"And then just jump straight into it!?"

He did well to hide his shock. It felt like he had been cornered. He had the gnawing feeling that there was another intention behind this meeting. Heather had questioned if he had ever done acting before. Her eyes had lit up when the subject had been brought up.

"That's why I brought the script." She flipped the first page for him.

Emmett had already been written in the cast list. As had Heather, and most the group he had been introduced to. Heather was playing a protagonist's half brother, and Astrid was playing the other's step sister. Even the girl who worked at the Drinkery was involved as well. Cameron certainly hadn't been kidding when she said almost everyone had a role.

"I would like you to read over Maddox's character. You fit exactly how I pictured him, and heck, it doesn't quite matter if I barely know you."

"So Heather told you I've acted before."

"You have much more experience than Gustav or even Eret. My boyfriend is a total jock, but he's still doing this. A lot of us are stepping out of comfort zones for this."

"But this is, a pretty big project. You aren't paying anyone?"

"You do recall what age we are, don't you?" She gave him a teasing smile.

"You've said you've recruited most of the school population. You can't tell me that didn't take some money as persuasion."

"Well certainly some bribes, but most of these Berkians have a kind heart." She took a sip of her drink. "I didn't deign to ask Dustin though. That sack of rat crap is insufferable, and has no place on my set."

"You're sure you want me to play Maddox? What can you tell me about his backstory?"

" It's really up to you to discern what kind of character he is, so what I've written isn't entirely set in stone. If you accept, you're free to interpret him as you see fit. The story for Maddox is that he's starting to attend a new school since the one he previously attended was burnt down. He isn't quite a social person to begin with, and to have to face a new setting doesn't make things any better. He had also found out in that same year that he had a half-sister, and after the burning school ordeal, his mother leaves him behind with the other family, having to be raised with a sister and a father that he didn't know existed."

"So he had to go through a major move."

 _Didn't that sound familiar?_

"As is guessable, you see how he ends up adjusting."

He gave a skim over the first three pages of the script. Cameron desired that he play a character that is similar to himself, even if is just from a few elements. Maddox didn't seem to have a disability, and didn't hold his emotions back. He expressed himself as he saw fit.

"I would," He said cautiously, "like to know what inspired you to write this show."

"I just wanted my first show to be something in the high school setting. Beat the norm where they need older actors to play teenagers. My first project to be something I did with my friends."

"But why me?" Was the strongest question to ask.

"The new kid should partake in this. I know you've only been on the crew but now's your time to have your chance in front of the camera."

"When do you start production?"

"We've already started. Heather is my co-writer, and we agreed that the first two episodes should be in introducing the protagonists. Since I hadn't found Maddox yet, we started off with Reuben."

"Hmm. This does, seem rather abrupt."

"Tell you what." Cameron grinned. "Read over the script. It contains the first two episodes, as well as character descriptions for each actor taking part. Have an answer for me by next Saturday, that's our next film day."

"Sure. I can do that."

"If you like it, you're fit to be our Maddox Azadani."


End file.
